Harry Potter and The Heir
by SilverJadlyn
Summary: Join me Potter!" Offered a chance to learn and become someone he wants, someone who deserves the attention, Harry takes Voldemort up on his offer, and has the Malfoy's adopt him for the beginning of his new life and a new journey.
1. To be or not to be

97

**The Heir **

_**Chapter 1: To Be or Not To Be**_

_"The world is a dangerous place to live; not just because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it." _

_–Albert Einstein_

"Join me Harry Potter, or perish!" Voldemort snarled, his wand pointed threateningly at the fourteen year old, while his other hand reached out to the beaten boy.

"I don't have a choice, Tom. I can't join you." Stuttered Harry, as he backed away from the snake-like creature, nearly tripping over the body of Cedric Diggory.

"Foolish boy! There's always a choice!" Voldemort snapped back, his murderous red eyes glowing brightly.

"Not for me Tom, not for us." Harry chocked out, his own wand held limply at his side, his wide jade eyes conflicting with many emotions.

Puzzled, Voldemort dropped his wand arm to his side, narrowing crimson eyes at the shaken young lad, "You know of the Prophecy?"

"Yes." Harry stated bravely, attempting to straighten himself up.

"I presume Dumbledore told you?" Pausing, his eyes flickered slightly before he continued, "What exactly did the old fool tell you?"

"Dumbledore didn't tell me anything, I," stuttering to a stop Harry looked around at the twisted masked faces of Voldemort's Death Eaters, hesitant he glanced at Voldemort who waited patiently for him to speak aloud something he hadn't told anyone. Switching into Parseltongue, Harry finished what he had to say, "I've been dreaming of it, for the last six months."

Nodding his head, Voldemort sauntered over to him, his ruby eyes calculating as he assessed the boy in front of him. "I could make you great, we could rule the world," stopping, he tilted his head, and continued with a small shake of his snake like features, "But you don't want to rule the world, do you? I know you want to prove yourself, become as powerful and brilliant as the founders were, but you want to be in the shadows. I can help you there; all you have to do is join me."

"What exactly are you offering me?"

"Power."

"I don't want power," Harry stated his voice hardening as his eyes met Cedric Diggory's own lifeless ones, "He was a waste of life Voldemort."

Ignoring Harry's statement, Voldemort continued trying to sway the Harry to his side, "In the up-coming war any you deem close to you will be spared. So long as its not Dumbledore or any other High Ranking Order Members."

"Safe passage. If later on the ones I wish to protect turn their wands against you, than what?" Harry questioned, his stomach clenching with emotions he couldn't name.

"We shall discuss that later. Are we in agreement? You will end your support of Dumbledore, swear to remain neutral throughout the war and I shall teach you the meaning of Power, and the ones you love," he spat this word out with a sneer, "will be protected."

"All I have to do is to remain neutral?"

Voldemort nodded his head, and Harry narrowed his eyes at him, "What of Dumbledore, you didn't consider him in this little equation of yours did you?"

"We can take care of that," Voldemort waved the boys concerns to the side.

"No, I need to finish my education," here Harry paused, as he fingered his wand, eyeing the dead body of his school mate, and repeated his earlier statement "He was a waste of life, Voldemort."

"He was in my way. Besides, he was a half-blood." Voldemort hissed as if that simple statement could justify his actions.

"As am I, and if I recall, as are you- Tom." Harry hissed in anger, "But I, I do not think I can join you in your cause. I can't- _won't_ participate in helping you kill innocents."

Voldemort had expected this, and was prepared with an answer, "I am not asking you to boy, all I'm asking of you is to allow me to give you what you want."

"You're a Slytherin; you won't help me without getting something in return." Harry's hissed statement made Voldemort frown for he had not truly expected much from the boy.

"All I need from you, Potter, is for your loyalty for Dumbledore to end. So that I may continue forward with my goal- all I want is for you to remain neutral," Voldemort said, switching into English.

"Then so be it. As you know, I go home at the end of the year to my aunt and uncles. I wouldn't mind being rescued from their _loving_ care." Harry said as his own hissing came to an end.

Contemplating the boy's suggestion, Voldemort shook his head, "You wish to return to Hogwarts?" He knew the answer and continued before the boy could answer.

"Lucius!" He hissed, motioning for the regal looking man to come forward, "It seems as though Mr. Potter is not receiving the best of care in his relative's custody, I want him in your guardianship within the next week, is that understood?"

Lucius bowed his head, eyeing to boy, "I do not believe it shall be hard to complete My Lord, anyone seeing Mr. Potter's attire on a good day would assume such a thing, and not to mention the boy is half starved." Pausing, a glint entered the steely gaze "I'm sure my wife will just adore the chance to dress him up.

Shaking his head clear, Harry composed himself, "I believe it is time for me to return." Summoning the cup, Harry looked once more at the Circle of robed men, before disappearing.

&

The next few days passed Harry in a blur, his arrival (which he personally thought he performed splendidly!) on the field to his meeting with Barty Crouch Junior had him staying once again in the Hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey hovered over his bedside table until he begged for his release.

His first day out of the infirmary, Harry walked down the dismal halls, his darkening heart clenching as he passed by a couple of Hufflepuff who glared angrily at him, but he continued to the great hall, head bowed to the blows he was receiving.

Harry squeezed himself in next to Hermione as the Hall banners took on a mourning Hufflepuff crest, he dutifully accepted Hermione's tight comforting hug and returned Seamus soft pat on the back. He drowned out Dumbledore's first half of the speech, only concentrating on the speech when Hermione gave a loud sniffle.

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

Zoning out once again, Harry felt his own eyes start to water, and he forced himself to continue to listen to Dumbledore's speech.

"….in the light of Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open."

Once again his attention drifted off, this time to the Slytherin's across the hall, as everyone stood, and the traditional three minutes of silence was held. Harry looked over them, was he willing to become one? He looked at the way they stood so proper, how their faces showed nothing of what they felt, and he knew too that their speech would be immaculate. Was he prepared to become one of these divine beings? Because, to Harry, that is exactly what they seemed to be. Did he want to be one of these people? With a shake of his head he knew he didn't and not for the first time since his return Harry felt unsure of what he was trying to pull off, all he wanted out of this deal was knowledge and safe passage for his friends and the people he considered family. But he knew that with those demands would also come the expectance of a true Pureblood.

As the students started to mill out of the hall, Harry felt a firm hand land on his shoulder, "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster whishes to speak with you." Professor McGonagall stated firmly, her lips pressed in a thin line.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry whispered, "What is the password?"

Smiling sadly at the small boy in front of her, she leaned down to whisper, "It's Mars Bars."

"Thank-you."

His mind drifted as his feet carried his body through the familiar winding halls; he barely acknowledged his arrival at the gargoyle as he whispered the password. Knocking softly on the Headmaster's door, Harry felt his eyes begin to water as his mind brought him back to the ever present Cedric, and his newly acquired ally. 'Oh Merlin, what have I done?'

"Harry, please come in." Dumbledore said, opening the door for a second. "You had stood outside my door for quite some time, I wasn't exactly confident that you would entire without assistants."

"Headmaster," Harry greeted, taking the offered chair quietly.

"Harry, my boy, the minister has come to me this evening with some quite distressing news." Albus Dumbledore informed the sullen looking child in front of him with a somber expression.

"It seems, that Lucius Malfoy, and his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, has contacted your aunt and uncle asking for them to give up custody of you. After making it legal in the muggle world, they carried on to fully adopting you in the Wizarding world. It would seem that a strong word with your muggle relatives is in need, for I had strongly suggested that they keep you safe. "

Albus watched Harry carefully, fully expecting him to be quite angry. What he least expected was the boy to look up at him with eyes so full of pain that he felt his old heart clench.

"It never ends does it?" Harry muttered, although he knew of this well before anyone else did, it was devastating to hear it from Dumbledore, the implications of the simple statement was completely shattering for him.

Smiling in what he hoped was comforting, Albus walked around the table, gathering the young man into his arms. "It has only begun, Harry."

"I have tried everything I possibly could to stop this from happening. But, because Lucius had gone to your relatives and gained they're blessing, and completed all the legal papers needed to be completed in the muggle world. I can do nothing to stop them. I'm so sorry. But rest assured I will be making weekly stops to Malfoy Manor to make sure you are treated with the best of care."

"Thank you, sir." Harry murmured, his face pressed into the brightly colored robes, as he finally allowed the tears to fall.

A regal knock broke the two wizards apart; Harry quickly scrubbed at his face, wiping away the last of the evidence of his breakdown. Dumbledore calmly moved back to behind the large desk. "Come in."

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy gracefully entered as the door swung open. "Headmaster, Mr. Potter." Lucius bowed his head slightly in a small show of respect. "I have come to retrieve Mister Potter. I will be taking Draco and him home early for the summer. I do not wish to be bothered by the foolish muggles at Kings Cross."

"Lucius," Narcissa reprimanded lightly, "Honestly, love. When will you learn to ignore them?"

Stunned, Harry looked closely at Narcissa, she was quite beautiful. Her skin was perfectly white, setting off slanting crystal blue eyes and full red lips. Her hair was unbound, falling loosely below her shoulders in silver-blonde, snaky locks. She took her offered seat with boneless grace that Harry couldn't help but envy.

"Hello Harry." She smiled politely.

"Hi, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry stammered back nervously.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, call me Narcissa, or even Cissa. We're basically family."

Nodding, Harry looked towards Dumbledore, who was currently sporting a large happy smile. "Well, everything seems to be in order. Lucius, I will be stopping by the Manor sometime this week, to make sure everything goes smoothly." Dumbledore said, his voice dropping a few levels that sent chills down Harry's spine.

"That would be excellent Headmaster; I will arrange a brunch for us!" Narcissa said brightly, standing she held her hand out to the Headmaster, allowing him to brush his lips lightly across her knuckles, "Oh! Perhaps, you could be a dear and bring my rather _doggish_ cousin of mine?"

Freezing, Harry spun towards the Headmaster, a look of complete horror etched on to his face. "Professor!" Harry squeaked out in panic.

"I'll be sure to ask him to attend." Albus said, laying a comforting hand on Harry's thin shoulder.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, as the Malfoys walked gracefully out of the room. "You know you can contact me at anytime. Hedwig will know how to find me. If anything happens, and I mean anything odd happens, contact me. I wouldn't mind receiving letters from you as well…" Dumbledore trailed off.

Smiling, and feeling surprisingly better, Harry hugged the old man. "Thank you, I'll write you every Saturday…that way you'll receive my letters on Sunday." Harry murmured, blushing slightly, realizing to late how young he sounded.

"Goodbye Harry my-boy." Dumbledore murmured as he watched the Wizarding world's only hope walk out his door with the devil's right hand man.

&

"Oh, Harry! We are going to have to do some major shopping!" Narcissa said, wrinkling her nose at the state of Harry's clothes and his trunk. "Now where is Lucius? He should be back by now."

Lucius had left Harry and his wife standing to go and retrieve his son, who was currently still packing.

"Oh honestly, Draco didn't have that much stuff to pack! What is taking them so long? Perhaps a hair cut too would suit you?" she added, fingering his unruly black hair, "Yes, a hair cut will do nicely."

"Perhaps, Mrs. Malfoy, Mal-Draco is not taking the news of me staying the summer well…" Harry trailed off as the very center of their conversation walked around the corner, with his father's arm hanging around his shoulder.

Harry stood surprised, he had never seen any Malfoy look that happy, relaxed- it was disconcerting to see it now. He winced as he saw Draco's face; apparently Mr. Malfoy had not gotten around to telling his son.

"What in Merlin's name is Potter doing here?" Draco questioned dangerously, his eyes flashing a violent shade of silver as he shrugged off his father's arm.

Narcissa embraced her son, "Darling, Harry is to stay with us during the holidays."

"What?" Draco said, standing rigid in his mother's arms, "Are we to hand him over to _your_ lord? Or are you bringing him home to rot in our dungeons cells?"

"Dragon, do curb your tongue. Harry is now officially a Malfoy. You will treat him with the respect that you treat us." Lucius reprimanded, laying his snake headed cane firmly on his son shoulder.

"The respect I hold for you is completely different. I respect you because you happen to be my parents, incredible magical folk, pay for my expense and happen to love me. The feelings I have for Potter, are nothing short of hate, I want nothing to do with him." Draco stated his eyes burning brightly as he stared at Harry.

"Look, Mal-Draco." Harry started, "I don't understand why we fight, but for this summer, and the holidays to come, I am willing to put aside our differences. I am not asking you to like me, but for your parent's sake, will you at least put up with my presence?"

"How do I know that you will not try to stab us in the back?" Draco snarled, his entire body radiating strong dislike. "I don't know you. So why should I trust you?"

"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." Harry returned, remembering once when Sirius said the same, his eyes turning from the dull green to a glowing jade that seemed to radiate power.

Nodding, Draco continued to stare at him for some time, both his parents watched and waited and seemed to breathe a sigh of relieve as he stuck out his hand. "If you refuse this time, Potter, you will never get this offer again, and I can guarantee that you and all you hold dear will lead miserable lives."

Looking at the offered hand, Harry reached forward, and instead of accepting his hand he latched on to his wrist, pulling Malfoy close, "Right now, Draco, you are officially my step-family. You are something I hold dear. So have a jolly old time living your remaining life miserably."

"Oh dear," Narcissa murmured, her hand covering her mouth slightly. "Both of you are so much alike. I can understand why you don't get along well. But I hope that you will try, perhaps you will learn to enjoy one another's company?"

"I will attempt to mother." Draco conceded, casting a side look to Harry, before he gave his mother a warm hug.

"That's my Dragon."

"Come, we have a Portkey to activate. I wish to return home. I believe the house elves are making your favorite Draco." Lucius added, his face still remaining slightly neutral. Looking at Harry, he held out an old key, "Please take a hold of the key, Mr. Potter. It will transport us straight to Malfoy Manor."

Looking suspiciously at the key, Harry felt his stomach clench, he never wanted to used a Portkey again, not if he could help it, he backed away slightly, he vision blurred as his memories took a hold.

"_Kill the spare,"_ Harry started to tremble as his vision was overcome with a sickly green colour.

"No." Harry said as he tried to regain his composure. "I can't,"

Narcissa stepped forward, glaring all the while at Lucius, "Don't you worry, you and I will walk down to Hogsmead, while the boys go ahead with the luggage."

Giving a shy smile at Narcissa, Harry started to protest, "Mrs. Malfoy, I can walk down myself, and floo when I get there…you don't need to come."

"Oh pish-posh! I wouldn't mind getting to know you." Narcissa smiled, "Come, we should start our walk now. I can't for the life of me remember the last time I walked down to Hogsmead."

Turning back to her son and husband, she gave each a kiss goodbye. "Actually I believe Harry and I will make a quick stop in Diagon Alley, and perhaps, we'll floo down to Selma's store."

Raising an eyebrow, Lucius nodded, "So I shouldn't wait up? Make sure you feed the lad at least twice Cissa," turning to Harry, he gave him an almost sympathetic look, "Good luck to you Potter."

"Oh, Luc, you're just over reacting!" she cried blushing slightly as Draco snorted. "Yes, well we must be on our way."

They walked briskly down to Hogsmead, or rather Narcissa walked briskly, while Harry jogged to keep up, for the first time since arriving back from the cemetery Harry felt happy about his decision. "You know," Harry panted, "I wasn't completely looking forward to this, I mean, I've always watched the Slytherin's, and if you promise to never tell Draco this, I've always admired them. Every Slytherin I have ever met, is so, is so distant, and they never let anything really affect them. I thought living with the Malfoys, and they basically define the term Slytherin, was going to be horrid, and I was going to be so clueless." Here he paused, attempting to catch his breath as he walked with Narcissa.

"I've always loved how divine you all were, so perfect all the time. So emotionless, like you never had to worry about anything, and if you did, you never let anyone see it." Narcissa stopped at the Three Broomsticks, opening the door, she smiled slightly at Harry, and he continued, "Me, I was never really good with keeping my emotions bottled up, or at least controlling them. Actually, I guess I'm lying about that, my mates tell me I'm the most closed off person they know, and when I actually do show what I'm feeling it's usually directed at your son. Which I suppose isn't the best of times to show emotion, Hermione tells me I can become rather scary when I lose my temper." He stopped, she was staring at him with a small smile on her face, "Sorry," He mumbled blushing.

"Don't worry. Everyone rambles sometimes, especially when nervous." She grabbed a pinch of floo from her purse, "Now, I think traveling together would be the best of plans," Leaning forward, she lowered her voice, "I'm not the best of flooers, I tend to stumble and well, it's not fitting for a Malfoy to do so…"

"No worries, neither am I, at least now you have an excuse right?"

"Right. Let's be off. I have a long afternoon planned out for us…"

Diagon Alley was crowed as Harry and Narcissa walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, right before they had walked out, Narcissa pulled Harry into the shadows.

"Lucius and I discussed it, and Dumbledore basically forced it. We all believe that this new development should be kept somewhat in the dark. Only for your safety of course, the only ministry people who know of the changes are the Head of Children care, the Minister, and well, actually that's all. Dumbledore thought it best that the only people who knew were directly involved in it. So naturally no one does." She gave a weak laugh, "I believe your werewolf friend knows, and my cousin... After that, my guess is as good as yours, darling. The Dark Lord Obliviated all the Death Eaters who were present, except a select few."

"Now, I'm going to perform a slight charm on you, it'll just change your hair and eye color, making you look like a Malfoy. You'll still retain your body size and such, only minor things have changed, like your scar for example, is completely hidden, so no worries alright?" Seeing him nod she smiled, brandishing her wand, Harry than felt an odd sensation. "Excellent!"

"So, Cissa, where are we going?" Harry asked, offering his arm.

"We are going shopping. A Malfoy can not been seen with someone whose dressed as poorly as you do…of course that's none of your fault, your dreadful relatives…Dear me, that's not very good conversation."

Laughing Harry smiled, before the implications of shopping sunk in, his smile fading from view he told her, "Mrs. Malfoy, I don't have any money…perhaps I could quickly stop in at Gringotts…"

"Heavens no child! You're under my guardianship, thus I am entitled to make you save your money and spend Lucius fortune."

Laughing, Harry gave in, not in the least caring that he was spending someone else's money, after all if they didn't buy clothes for him, he was sure that the money would go to Death Eaters. "Okay, if you're sure."

Harry started to head towards Madam Melkins, "Harry, we do not shop there, Draco only gets his school robes from her, and we buy more casual and formal wear at a dear friend of mine. His name is Andras, very famous designer. A Malfoy only wears the best."

&

Lucius sat with his son, waiting for his wife's arrival with his new charge. They were rather late, much later than he would have thought. His face remained blank as he listened to Draco ramble on about his long months at Hogwarts. Laughing at all the right times, still facing the fireplace.

He watched the flames dance, adding in a comment or two when appropriate, but his increasing worrying must have showed, because Draco now stood in front of his father, a cross expression on his face.

"I see that your mind is elsewhere father and I can understand why you would not wish to listen to my ramblings. However, I must feel slighted, it is custom for us to sit down at the end of each school year, and listen to me, and yet I feel as if I were nothing but a house elf. You ignore me in favor of letting your thoughts transfer to Potter, who is nothing but a halfblood. So I must assume that you have lost your interest in my story- in my life, to treat me as if I were nothing but a common mudblood!" Draco growled angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Dragon, do not insult me. I have paid attention to everything you had said. I apologize if I came off rude, but I am simply worried. They should have been back by now." Lucius murmured his eyes that were firmly staring at his son's angry ones, snapped to the fireplace as it turned a sickly green color.

Narcissa and a blond Harry tumbled out of the fire place laughing as they attempted to dust one another off with little success. Standing he let a cool mask of indifference slide on, "I believe a simple cleaning charm would work."

Narcissa turned a slight smudge of ash on her beaming face, "Lucius!" She cried out, laughing as she strode over to him, as she gave him a large hug. "Oh darling, I'm sorry we're late. Andras was incredibly insistent that we visit his sister, Andrea. Than we had to go to Selma's, Lucius did you know that this was Harry's first trip to Spain?" She asked as if she was insulted by the mere thought.

"One would assume, darling." Lucius replied coldly, his tone didn't go unnoticed by Narcissa, whose smile slowly faded into a confused pout.

"Lucius?" Narcissa started puzzled.

"Go get yourself cleaned up." He ordered, taking a seat once again.

"Very well, I feel absolutely disgusted, Harry insisted on going to some muggle museums, he was absolutely astounded by everything, we must go on a trip this summer."

"Narcissa, go get yourself cleaned up, make Potter look as decent as he can be, we have guest coming soon."

Narcissa's face became stony, and Harry marveled at how fast her emotions were tossed to the side, turning she gripped his hand gently, tugging him towards the door, "Come Harry," As they walked she turned her head, "Lucius, Selma, Andrea, and Andras said that Harry's clothes would be delivered either today or tomorrow. Would you be a dear and inform the house elves? Thank you."

She shut the door gently behind them, leaning against and taking a shuddering breath, "I don't understand Harry; how you could wish to learn from such a creature like Voldemort?"

Harry looked confused for a second, as he thought on, after a second, he looked up from his feat, "I don't know, I need to learn, to become more than I am now, and Hogwarts isn't teaching me what I want to know."

"But you have to do something to stop this, this evil," Narcissa said, her eyes looking pained. "It has become so dangerous out there, and my poor baby…"

Harry froze, his heart clenching as he realized how foolish he was to begin to like this woman- no she would be exactly like all the others, she only thought of using him for ends means, as a weapon. How foolish was he to really believe that she would really care for him.

Harry startled her, as he answered her coldly, his face and eyes shut off to everyone but him, "The world is a dangerous place to live, not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it."

Harry strode down the hall, leaving Narcissa Malfoy standing alone, frozen in shock or fear, she had yet to decide as the she felt the last of his power slowly fade, and she could finally breathe.

Narcissa leaned against the door, her breaths coming in short gasps, 'Such power…' she thought her mind worried, 'I don't understand what set him off.'

She walked down the opposite hall, forgetting that this was Harry's first time at the Manor, and didn't know where his rooms are.

Inside the sitting room, Draco watched his father sip some Fire Whiskey, "Voldemort is coming over?"

Lucius nodded, his cool mask still in place, "Why," Draco asked bluntly, it was no secret to his father, that Draco had little patience for the Dark Lord.

"It would seem, son that your golden boy is not as Gryffindor as you like to think." Lucius started.

Cutting his father off, Draco smirked, "Potter, is more Slytherin that you would like to think. I know Potter, perhaps even better than the mudblood, and blood traitors. Potter is no Gryffindor."

Lucius raised a fine eyebrow at his son, "How do you figure?"

"When you look at him father, what-who do you see? You see the shy, disgustingly brave, Gryffindor, you see the Boy-Who-Lived." Draco waited for his father's nod before he continued, "So, what does a young boy who has been thrown into a world so different from the one he's grown up in, to a world where he is the center of our entire universe. You adapt."

Lucius eyes brightened, but Draco held up a hand, "If what I know is to be true, Harry Potter was thrown into the shadows at a young age. I've watched him, and I know him not as The Boy-Who-Lived, but as Harry Potter, who is as Slytherin as can be. I've watched him manipulate every single person around him, if Potter did grow up in an abusive house, he must have learnt to manipulate to get things he needed…"

Lucius leant forward, "I would have never saw it if you hadn't laid it out for me," Smirking he looked at his son, "Well done, I'm proud of you."

"Father," Draco said shyly, his gaze uncertain "I- look Potter carries much power with him, much of it he cannot control. His grades are dreadful, but not because he doesn't understand it, but because there's no challenge, I've seen him perform amazing magic, without a wand, and he doesn't even realize it. Just- look just be careful okay?"

"Very well. Your mother wishes to have a ball, for Harry's sixteenth. Harry is to be our cousin; his name is going to be Hadrian Malfoy. I actually have a distant cousin that is named Hadrian and happens to be your age, so it all works out. That is why the Dark Lord wanted the Malfoy's to get guardianship."

"Father, I believe it will not be wise for me to be there for dinner…" Draco started, but trailed off as the fire place turned green.

Lord Voldemort stepped out of the green flames, his face still held the snake like characteristics that he was resurrected with, but he had slowly begun to return to his former body.

Lucius stood, shooting a warning glance at his son, "My Lord, you are early." He spoke as he started to bow.

"Lucius you are my most trust worthy friend, I would never ask for you to bow to me." Voldemort stated coolly, his crimson eyes settling on to Draco's stiff form. "Your son on the other hand…"

"Is just about to leave," Draco interrupted, turning to his father; he gave a curt bow, before he walked out of the room, without bowing to Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord, I apologize, Draco is a wild one. I find it hard to control the boy sometimes…" Lucius trailed off, his fear for his son, causing him to mumble.

"No worries Lucius, your son is exactly like you were when you were his age, just like your father, Abraxas was indeed my truest friend. I would never ask for a Malfoy to bow to me." Voldemort told him softly.

Lucius's fear left him as he relaxed, "It is good to see you again, My Lord. Please take a seat, dinner will be ready shortly.

"How is the Potter boy settling in?"

"My wife and he seem to get along splendidly. If I may be a bit bold, but I still do not understand why this is necessary."

Voldemort laughed, "Harry will one day be very powerful, and being a Gryffindor, he is extremely loyal, we gain his trust and loyalty- Draco will have a much easier time with this- we gain his name, and this power."

"Power, my lord?"

Voldemort reclined in his chair, accepting the tumbler of brandy before continuing on his explanation.

&

Dinner started at eight o'clock sharp, everyone was seated, well everyone with the exception of Draco and Harry, of course with a Pureblood up bringing they would not start without ALL guest being there. Narcissa irritated at being kept waiting, called for a house elf.

"Dei, where are Harry and Draco, both should have arrived ten minutes ago."

"Die, is sorry ma'am! Master Harry is having problems with clothes, he should be arriving shortly. Master Draco is to be arriving shortly!" Die squeaked, its large ears falling flat against her head.

Looking down her nose at the small house elf, Narcissa asked, "How shortly Dei?"

Squeaking Dei looked fearfully at her mistress, "Master Draco is arriving now. Master Harry should arrive soon ma'am!" She cried, popping out quickly as Narcissa dismissed her with a curt wave of her hand.

"Draco, you are late."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Sorry mother,"

"We have a guest; it is rude to keep him waiting for his meal." Lucius said, his own blue eyes narrowing.

"Yes, I know. I apologize father, for not wanting to be here for longer than I'm needed. I'm not ashamed to say I'm not exactly fond of our company."

"Draco, do not be rude." Lucius admonished, his blue eyes darkening in warning.

Harry stood outside the door, his mouth slightly open as he listened to Draco insult the Dark Lord. He entered quietly, luckily going unnoticed to everyone, even the mighty Dark Lord.

Voldemort stood, his eerie crimson eyes glowing as he growled out to Draco, "Rudeness is a weak man's imitation of strength."

"It is also commonly used to show ones dislike for someone." Draco retaliated, although slightly more subdued.

"You should watch your boy Lucius, one day I'm afraid my anger might get the better of me…" Voldemort threatened as he fingered his wand.

Draco raised an eye brow, and Harry suddenly felt a sense of power wash through him. "Why should I be afraid of a weak Half-breed's anger? I fear nothing, especially a mudblood whose gone crazy for power." Draco growled, speaking the information he had been gathering since he realized Voldemort intent with him.

Voldemort flew into a rage; quickly casting a curse at a shocked Draco. Harry felt himself panic, he recognized that curse- oh did he ever recognize that curse. The Cruciatus Curse created immense pain, sometimes, if left under long enough would drive you to insanity.

Harry did the first thing he could think off, he stepped in front of the sickly red beam. Harry biting back a scream, felt his body tense, every nerve felt like it was on fire, falling to his knees, the rooms occupants stared at him as Voldemort held the curse, even as he slowly realized that it was the wrong blond under the curse.

Harry attempted to block the pain out and his entire body shook as his hands fumbled for his wand. His mind screamed at him as he dropped his wand, Harry held back the scream that threatened to burst from his mouth. Suddenly he felt cold; he knew the curse had been lifted. Although he had only been under the Cruciatus for mere seconds, it had felt like an eternity.

"Harry," Narcissa whispered, reaching out to touch the shaking boys shoulder as he tried to stand.

"Don't." Harry croaked, "Can you get me a glass of water?" Harry mumbled, collapsing on to his knees once again. "Merlin I hate that curse."

Draco snorted; his back was straight and tense as he stared through narrowed eyes at the boy who just saved him a world of pain. Why would Potter do that for him? Draco thought, his features transforming into a stony look, hiding away his confusion and concern for a later date.

Narcissa returned within seconds of Harry's request trying to help Harry raise the glass to his lips, Harry slapped her hands away gently, smiling slightly to show he meant nothing by it. After finishing the glass off, Harry shakily stood. Voldemort stood at the back of the group, crimson eyes watching the boy with interest.

Standing, and catching his breath, he gave a small forced smile, "Shall we eat?"

Narcissa stared at Harry in shock, nodding absently and ordered the dinner to be served, slapping herself back to her senses, she rested a hand on Harry's tense shoulders, "Harry, are you sure you wish to do this? You need to have a pain reliever potion and a nerve repairing one." She whispered, eye narrowing when he took his seat and started to speak of their day, "Harry, I'm serious, you should be in bed."

"Narcissa, please, I am tired. Please, will you allow us all to eat dinner without your worrying?" Harry finally snapped, his hands coming to rub tired eyes.

"Harry," Narcissa started feeling highly insulted, her expression turned cold, "You never speak rudely to your hosts. Understood?"

Emerald eyes narrowed, "I apologize. But I would appreciate it if you were to stop your repetitive questions of my health."

"Potter," Draco warned, no one spoke like that to his mother, even though he couldn't help but agree with the statement.

Rolling jade eyes, Harry nodded allowing his eyes to land on Voldemort. "So Tom, how are you?"

The table's occupants froze, two eyeing their lord fearfully, the other two watching him with interest. Harry was still shaking off the constant jerking of his body and hadn't touched his plate yet, knowing that nothing on his plate would stay in his stomach for any amount of time, if it didn't kill him that is, and the small nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him that he was not safe, he would not be safe eating or drinking anything they handed him.

"You will address me by Lord Voldemort, Potter, not by _that_ name. In regard to your question, I've constructed a few plans regarding your education, and I believe that Lucius has shown an interest in having young Draco learn from me as well. Which I believe will work out quite well." Voldemort spoke with a hint of hissing.

Harry's eyes flickered over to Draco, who had only just taken a drink; his hand was turning white with the strength that he was using to grip the wine glass. "Is that wise? Malfoy- Draco, does not look quite enthused by that comment."

Smirking, Voldemort let out a laugh of delight, "I don't think you understand, either of you. I own Mr. Malfoy. I named him my Heir when he was born, and he would be trained by me when he came of age. Neither of you have a choice in this matter."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "You can't own a person. We're not property. Like you said many weeks ago in the grave yard, there is always a choice. If Draco does not wish to learn from you, I don't think you have a choice in this matter."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Harry, attempting to intimidate the younger man. Harry stood his ground, allowing his eyes to stare hard into the pits of hell without flinching. Harry felt Voldemort's anger as his magic surged, rushing to surround him and bend Harry to his will.

"He is mine, and when I deem him fit enough, he will become Lord of all England." Voldemort stated forcefully, trying to force the idea into Harry's mind.

"That's all well and dandy, but what I think you keep forgetting is that he does not want to be." Harry growled out, subconsciously throwing off Voldemort's grip with ease.

"Malfoy," Harry said, turning to Draco, "Do you wish to train under Tom?"

Draco, shocked didn't answer for several moments, "I," pausing he thought of his answer, "I do. But I do not wish to be paraded around like a pet. I do not belong to anyone, I am a Malfoy, and we bow to no one. Especially a half-blood."

Harry made a face at the term half-blood, choosing to ignore the comment he looked to Voldemort whose eyes had turned back to slits, "Is that a deal?"

Voldemort hesitated, unsure why he was debating with the boy, finally he sighed and nodded, "Very well, but; he will still act as my successor in formal affairs."

Draco nodded his consent, leaning smugly back in his chair, "So, when does this training start?"

Voldemort's angry eyes laid heavily on Draco, weighing his options of finding another suitable heir in such short time, deciding against killing the boy; after all finding a young boy that was equally as powerful and would be able to command his armies would be damn near impossible- plus Lucius would not agree with the decision.

"Tomorrow morning at 5:30 sharp, so I suggest you both head to bed, you need to be up early." With that said Voldemort stood from his chair at the head of the table and walked out the door.

Snorting Harry mumbled something about ruddiness before following Voldemort out turning the opposite way.

"Voldemort!" Harry called as he rushed after him, "If Draco is to be the Lord of England where does that leave you?"

Voldemort smiled darkly, "That leaves me the rest of the world Potter."


	2. Training to defeat

_**Harry Potter and The Heir**_

**Hi! I'm sorry I'm late updating this chapter, yesterday was really busy. But, here it is. A reminder, please review, and any complaints or tips are to be sent to via personal msg, please and thank you. **_**  
**_

Chapter 2:

Training to defeat

"Hades Move!"

Startled, Harry jerked from his crouched position near the old door, rolling to his right; he avoided the red curse that would have shattered his shoulder. Glancing to where the yell came from, Harry watched with awe as Draco danced across the obstacles that they were assigned to beat. Draco dove for the ground, barely missing a stray curse.

"Hades! Will you get your lazy arse over here!"

Harry moved to do as he was told, once more rolling to the ground to avoid another sickly looking bright light. As his hands hit the ground, his muscles bulged lifting his body back into the air, his body spinning beautifully as he landed solidly on his feet.

"HADRIAN!"

Sickly green blinded Harry as he was thrown backwards. Groaning, he heard the always constant grinding sound that produced the curses stop. Suddenly large red eyes were staring down at him, immediately Harry stood, his legs wavering beneath his weight.

"You need to try harder. You should fly through these obstacles; your magical ability is far too great to be falling this far behind Draco." Voldemort lectured, his voice sending chills up Harry's sweaty back.

"I am trying. Draco is just better than I am."

"No he's not. You absorb the training, when by your self you can complete this obstacle course in ten minutes." Voldemort smirked when he saw Harry's startled expression. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't know when someone is tampering with my own training center?"

Harry looked down at his bare feet, "I didn't think you would notice."

"Now tell me why, when I've seen you fly through these obstacle courses and the more advanced ones with ease, but now that Draco is here you are holding back?"

Draco stood ten feet away, a frown on his beautiful aristocratic features, his arms crossed over his chest. Harry glanced his way, knowing the blonde would be furious with him later back in their rooms. "He's your Heir; I'm just here to learn."

Voldemort and Draco scowled, with a look of anger towards Harry; Draco stomped out of the large training center. "I'm never going to hear the end of it. He's going to be mad at me for days."

"Serves you right. What were you thinking?" Voldemort hissed, clawed hands coming out to stop Harry from walking away.

"I wasn't."

"Clearly you weren't. Why are you holding yourself back around Draco?"

"Draco is your Heir; he's already lost to me many times at Hogwarts. His confidence would shatter if I won here too."

Voldemort sneered, "That's not it. No matter, when you are ready we will discuss it." The two walked in silence before he slowed once more, "How goes your Animagus training?"

"Good, I have managed to gain the image of forms that will best suit me."

"Which are?" Voldemort pushed, starting up his quick pace again.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Now, why would I go and tell you that and ruin the surprise?"

Shaking his shaggy head, "Look, I'm off to take a shower and write to Dumbledore."

"I thought we had a deal that you would cut all ties with that old corker?"

Harry shrugged; it was to be the end of his first two weeks under Voldemort and around the Malfoy's, and he had kept his word to Dumbledore, writing him once a week. "I never said I would stop associating with Dumbledore, simply that I would end support. Completely different. You're a Slytherin, you should have known."

With a quick turn of his heal; Harry broke away from Voldemort before he was cursed, his stomach growled and the need to shower and quickly write the letter became more prominent

&

Harry stared down at the crisp white parchment, the Malfoy crest curled at the top. Quickly, Harry scribbled down the start of his letter.

_Headmaster, _

_Two weeks has passed since I was forced into the Malfoy's care. Two weeks since the last time I saw you, you said that I would see you at least once a week? I don't understand. You said to me and the Malfoy's that you would be here to have brunch, and you also said that you were going to bring Snuffles. I can't say I'm exactly happy with not receiving any mail from you- or any of the Weasely's or Hermione. I wouldn't mind seeing them all; none of them would have to know about the Malfoy's adopting me…_

Putting the pen down, Harry rubbed his temples. It sounded way too needy to him; he would have to revise it at a latter date. The last two weeks had been tiring, and if he were completely honest with himself, he was glad Dumbledore or Sirius never made it. The two weeks had been filled with grueling memorization and even harder training as Harry attempted to catch up to Draco's level, which he admitted to succeeding. Since witnessing Cedric's death, sleep had eluded him, and he had spent many of his nights secretly practicing the dark magic Voldemort and his inner circle were teaching him.

The door burst open, immediately Harry was on guard, his wand pointed towards the door. Draco stood in the door way looking murderous, rethinking his thought on lowering his wand; Harry kept it trained on the seething blonde.

"Potter! What are you thinking?"

Draco stalked into his room, sidestepping all the manners that were instilled in his head at a young age. "You haven't been trying your hardest at the training!"

"I do try hard Draco; just I don't prefer to try when people are around." Harry replied quietly, his wand arm lowering to hang readily at his side. "How can you be angry about that?"

"It makes me look like a fool!"

"How?"

Draco stopped his mid-stride towards Harry, a deep frown settling on his face. Harry seeing an opening stated, "How do I, showing off my abilities make you look any less like a fool? Death Eaters have come from around the world to watch us train. The Heir of Voldemort is not supposed to be up showed by his cousin."

With this said, Harry made his way to his wardrobe. "The Death Eaters expect you to be powerful, that's why they travel here. Voldemort has expressed how much he dislikes the traffic- leaves to much of a trail behind, believes one of these days the Ministry and Dumbledore's Order is going to catch on and figure that Malfoy Manor is where he's been staying. They come here, even after Voldemort expressed his dislike in pain curses, because they need to see what their future Leader will be like. They can not see you being brought down by a Malfoy no one knows a thing about."

Draco, now looking defeated nodded his head in understanding, before a determined glint entered his eyes, "Fine, I agree. But I am joining in on these training sessions with you."

The wardrobe was a large room, very much similar to Dudley's room back at Surrey, instead of the cold stone that Harry was used to seeing; warm cherry wood lined the walls. Clothes covered each side of the room, all lined up in outfits, the proper shoes stacked underneath, a large mirror faced the back of the room. Gold footstools were placed strategically, and a leather couch rested in the centre. At the end of the couch was a large dark oak trunk; on the top was an intricate dance of a snake and phoenix wrapping around his initials. Looking at the trunk he winced, it had been a gift from Voldemort, what would his friends say when they saw the H.J.M.P stamped on the front? Looking back at Draco, who stared at him for an answer, he shook his head.

"Draco, I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Why the hell not? It would help me improve." Draco snarled, storming into the wardrobe after Harry.

Shaking his head, Harry grabbed an already made outfit, going for the silvers that brought out the Malfoy hair he sported. "Look, Malfoy I don't think it is such a good idea. You're progressing amazingly."

"Not as fast as you! I was raised with the Dark Arts, yet you picked it up as well as the half the stuff that took me most of my life cycle to learn In less than a bloody month!" Draco's face set into a stony sneer, "I don't think you have a choice in the matter, I'll be training with you from now until school starts."

"Malfoy, I'm not going to allow you."

"Potter," Harry jumped spinning to face Voldemort, "I have already given young Malfoy permission to enter the training grounds with you."

"Tom! I don't want to train with any one!"

"An opponent is always good. The training grounds become repetitive in their attacks, even the enchanted dummy opponents. Having Draco there will help you _both_ improve."

Seeing Harry about to protest once more, Voldemort stated firmly, "That's final Potter, you don't have a choice in this matter. One more thing Potter, I have expressly told you not to call me by the name Tom. Make sure you remember that."

The door shut behind Voldemort with a snap, Harry stared at it, his shirt half hanging off his tanned thin frame. With a scowl, he buttoned the silver white shirt; angrily he noticed that the buttons didn't align properly. Fingers trembling with anger, he attempted to fix it.

"Here, you're going to end up tearing the shirt." Draco intervened, nudging Harry's hands away. With deft fingers he quickly righted Harry's shirt, before turning to preen himself. "So, when do you usually do these training sessions?"

"Midnight."

Draco paused in preening himself in the mirror, shooting Harry a surprised glance, "Midnight? That's rather late…"

"It's the only time people are guaranteed not to be around." Harry replied curtly, still unhappy with the situation.

Draco gave a soul filled sigh, "There goes my beauty sleep…"

Snorting with amusement, Harry's lip twitched much to his dislike and Draco's mock anger, "You think loosing precious beauty sleep is funny? Unlike some people, I do happen to care about how I look."

"And being half Veela doesn't help with the beauty situation, am I right?"

Draco nodded dramatically, before smirking. "Mum is planning on throwing you a party Hadrian."

Harry raised his eye brows at the choice of name, noticing that Draco only called him that when the two were getting along. "You're not bloody serious are you?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise, but you're a Malfoy, the papers will have a field day." Draco commented, dragging Harry from his room heading towards the library to study.

&

Harry entered the dinning room after a smirking Draco, Harry quickly walked over to Narcissa. "Please, please, tell me you're not actually going to go through with it?"

Narcissa sent Draco a furious glare, "Draconic! I told you…"

"Mother, honestly, the papers are going to flip when they hear about it. Your parties are rather elaborate, how many people do you plan on inviting? A couple hundred?"

Harry chocked, "A couple hundred!"

Narcissa sighed, "Hardly. It will only consist of all the very prominent pureblood families, and their daughters."

"Their daughters?" Harry and Draco asked at once, both glancing at one another.

"Yes, you both are coming to the age where it is most common for Pureblood families to have their children meet, and arrange marriages." Narcissa smiled fondly even as her two boys shared horrified looks, "I knew your father at Hogwarts of course, but he was two years ahead of me. His parents threw him an eighteenth birthday party, and when I was introduced to him by Bellatrix, I was lost to him."

Narcissa's eyes clouded over as she continued to tell her story, "Of course, it was love at first sight- for me at least. Lucius was everything I had ever wanted- still want. But back than I was only sixteen, and he saw me as such. Of course he was a complete gentleman, and when our parents finalized the marriage contract, he spent a lot of his time with me, and he told me that I was a lovely young 'girl'. That was all he felt for me than. But when he left Hogwarts, I didn't see him again. It was heartbreaking." Here she shared a secretive smile at them.

"When I turned eighteen, I came into my inheritance, and the next time Lucius saw me, I was no longer that 'lovely young girl' he knew. No, I was much, much more."

Lucius walked into the room, Narcissa stood and with graceful step, walked up to him, brushing a light kiss to his neck, before walking away trailing her hand across his chest as she did so. Lucius turned, his eyes clouded over, and followed as if dragged my Narcissa's trailing hand.

Harry and Draco shared looks of horror as the scene sunk in, Draco stared at his food forlornly, and "I was so hungry. They spoiled my appetite! Parents aren't supposed to be- arg like that!"

Harry's previous dark mood evaporated with the entire scene, and looking at Draco's pitiful look, he knew that if he could only copy the picture to mind, he wouldn't have a bad day for a while. Harry paused in his thoughts, his birthday was fast approaching. It was now July 14, and in seventeen days or less, Narcissa would be throwing a birthday party, which he couldn't help but think sounded more like a gathering to arrange marriages, and the mere thought made him groan with misery.

"Draco, did you have a party like this for your birthday?" Harry asked nervously.

"Hmn. No I didn't. Mother was going to throw it during the summer holidays. This way she wasn't disturbing the students from other countries and such."

"Other countries!" Harry felt his eyes widen, his hand which was holding his glass nearly dropped it.

Raising a pale eye brow at Harry, Draco drawled sarcastically, "Potter, you do know that there are more witches and wizards around the world?"

"Of course I do!"

"Really? I don't think you do Hadrian."

"Of course I did- and if I didn't, I do now." Harry stood leaving his half eaten breakfast behind as his walked towards the door, "We better leave now, Voldemort won't be happy if we're late again."

"Hadrian, we are always late. I think he's gotten used to it by now."

"Dray? Have you ever been to a party for this type of stuff?"

Surprised by the question, Draco glanced at Harry. "I have. Why, are you that nervous Hadrian?"

"No, I just don't do well in public. Plus, I'm supposed to be a Malfoy-right? How do you all expect me to pull that one off?"

Rolling mercury eyes, Draco shrugged, "Don't worry about that Potty, you'll do fine."

Harry bowed his head, content on watching his feet, as they continued to walk to the training center. A sharp jerk on his elbow from Draco forced Harry to come to a stop.

"You are to keep you head held high at all times, Hadrian, nose to the sky. To do otherwise is to be weak, and Malfoys are _never_ weak. That was the first lesson Father taught me. Remember it." Draco commanded, and Harry like many times in the last two weeks, shrunk back feeling inferior.

If Draco noticed he never let it show, but continued his way to the training grounds, Harry close on his heals. Now, Harry realized that at times he sounded needy and very self-conscious, but being surrounded by hordes of Death Eaters, who naturally were Purebloods, which were very Aristocratic, he couldn't help it, they always made him feel mediocre.

Barely having a foot into the training yard, brightly colored spells began to rain down on them. Having learnt near the beginning that all but the most dangerous spells were real, both wizards cast shielding charms, diving out of the way. Harry quickly passed Draco loosing himself in the array of colour. Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, Voldemort stood before Harry- his wand raised, crimson eyes ablaze with challenge.

Without any rational thought, Harry's hand flicked releasing the first curse, his wand simultaneously flicked out a curse. Voldemort eyes widened before both wand and hand came up to create a shield. But even as Voldemort conjured two shields- both combining to create one powerful one, he felt the force of Harry's magic push, searching constantly for the little crack that every wizard had. His feet shifted back, and with a rise of panic, Voldemort realized that Harry was actually pushing him, his shield _back_.

Stopping the pushing, Harry rained down powerful curses, hoping to find the shields weakness, finally as Voldemort himself shot out the Cruciatus curse, his own hand twitched flying up as he dived out of the way- shooting a powerful red beam through the break the Cruciatus created; effectively colliding with his target.

Silence followed.

* * *

**Cliffy! Yay...do you think it is going to be this easy? No, me either. This chapter is really short, the next one will be posted sooner. But I believe after this chapter, the rest are a lot longer, like I said in the previous chapter the average chapter length is like 20 pages, which I am actually really proud off. **

**Remember if you enjoyed this chapter, please REVIEW! If you have any complaints of tips to help me along my way, please send me a private msg either here or to my personal one- , either way, both end in the same place. :P Thanks for reading!**

**Jadlyn  
**


	3. The Defeat

**_Harry Potter and The Heir_**

**_Hey! So I am posting this chapter today, instead of this Sunday, but only because the last one was so short.  
_**

**Chapter 3:**

_The Defeat_

The training yards have always been lively. Unlike when the two teens first started, when the court had been eerily silent, it had quickly became a past time for stray Death Eaters to pass through, cheering on their Lord's heir- occasionally cheering on their Lord. This time was no different.

The strange Malfoy lad, had stood against their Lord only thrice before. Always he had fallen. This time was to be no different, but they still cheered, encouraging their Lord- laughing that he was bluffing. Surely he was allowing Hadrian Malfoy to push him back. But as they watched, the court slowly lost its boisterous attitude. Never had they seen Hadrian move this way, always slow and sluggish, this Malfoy Lord appeared quick and lethal- like a poisonous snake attacking.

Not much was known about Hadrian Malfoy. Only that. Hadrian was a Malfoy. You never treated a Malfoy with disrespect. It just was not done. But as the two weeks flew by, the Death Eaters much to Lucius's chagrin- slowly started to change their attitude towards Hadrian. He was weak. Why should they act towards him like they would to a _real _Malfoy?

But he danced around their Lord, and curse after curse flew from both hands, never did he stop moving. And when that powerful red stunner left Hadrian's hand, narrowly missing their Lord's own Cruciatus, they laughed believing the shield would prevent it.

Voldemort dropped to the ground. Unmoving. With his body lying death like, the last of the noise drained away. All eyes were on the darkest Malfoy.

&

Harry stood, his breath coming in ragged heaves; sweat clung to his body and dripped down his face. Only than did his other senses come back. Death Eaters stared; Voldemort lying on the ground- was he dead? Had he really killed the Darkest Wizard the world had ever seen? What curse had he shot out?

Harry stared numbly. He could not remember what had happened. When he entered the training court yard, his only thought was of the magic. His body and mind tuned to only the vibe sequences the spells and objects gave out. He had unknowingly battled Voldemort and won_. Won_.

He, Harry James Potter, had just defeated the Dark Lord in a duel- a _fair_ duel. Inching closer to Voldemort, he let out a relieved sigh. Tom was alive. A bark of laughter escaped his mouth. The situation, he realized was getting to him- he was actually relieved that Tom-Voldemort- was alive and only stunned. When would the pigs start to fly?

With a flick of his wand, he released Voldemort from the stunner. Turning, hoping to be able to escape Voldemort's fury, he ran into Draco. Silver clashed with silver. Harry's eyes narrowed silently demanding his 'cousin' to move. Draco raised a thin eye brow in a challenge. Smirking superiorly when Harry backed down with little to no fight, but his eyes soon drifted past the shaggy blonde head.

Voldemort raised, his hands propping his dusty body up. Death Eaters fidgeted, wondering if they should rush to help their Lord rise. But no, Voldemort rose without assistants, crimson eyes trained on his opponent.

"Hadrian!"

His name shouted, Harry felt cold start to creep down his spine, with dread he spun on his heel, his stance though was quite different from his uneasy attitude. Full of defiance, his posture was straight backed, his chin titled up regally looking down his nose at everyone.

"Yes?"

Voldemort eyed the boy critically, beneath his rage, fueled by his hurt pride, he was overflowing with delight. Finally, Harry had shown some of the potential he could sense lingering beneath barely stable shields. The boy was nervous, that was a given. But even faced with the object of his nervousness, he still stood proudly. And, Voldemort couldn't help but feel smug. Harry was _his_.

"Well done."

Voldemort walked away, leaving behind a shaken crowd. Harry, Draco and the Death Eaters stood for long moments in silence, before Draco softly started to tug on Harry's sleeves- leading the shaken boy back towards Malfoy Manor. No one said a word to the two wizards as they squeezed through the unmoving crowd, or even as the first horrified scream filled the air, even as the second and third followed.

&

Two days have passed since that late afternoon training session. Draco and Voldemort pushed him harder than ever, though Voldemort did object and say he was not prepared for Harry to _try _in the mock battle. The fight was quite unexpected and despite being Stupified, had enjoyed himself thoroughly.

It was during lunch one rainy day, that Narcissa stormed in wildly. Completely out of character she stated, in squeals, that a very dear friend of hers had invited them all out to Canada. They would be gone for a week and a half, Lucius was elected (rather he begged) to stay and take care of the affairs for the ball. Narcissa agreed wholeheartedly.

Narcissa went wild with the unexpected trip, ordering everyone new clothes- clothes that were fashionable in Canada, and refusing to travel among Carpets with various magical folk, had ordered a comfortable limo to fly them there. The trip would take them a total of three and a half hours- magic helped cut the trip in half to muggle standards.

"Hadrian-darling, you must hurry. I've already packed all your clothing, but you still have to pack everything else you need to bring!" Cissa bubbly voice woke him early that morning around five, effectively dragging out a long tired moan.

Draco had taken to joining him during his midnight training sessions, and became quite frustrated as he realized just how far behind Harry he was, and started to drag out their lessons longer. So his midnight sessions which had traditionally lasted only an hour were dragged on for two-three hours sometimes more depending on how much Draco could not grasp and they weren't able to get to bed until just a little after three.

"Hadrian" Cissa called wrenching open the heavy auburn drapes. "You must get up- the car will be here to gather us in less than fours hours! So little time, and the elves- how can I trust them with everything? What if they miss something, I've gone over everything a hundred times, I just can't remember if we will need anything else…"

"Cissa! We are only gone for a week and half. Is there really this much need for all this preparation?" Harry inquired, noticing how the entire Malfoy family had taken to calling him by his disguised name- though it wasn't much different from Harold the difference was still there.

"Need? Hadrian, I cannot show up to a dear friend of mine and than find out I'm missing something vital! That would be embarrassing to the Malfoys."

"Cissa, honest love, if this Lucentia woman is that nice and that good a friend, than I highly doubt she will care if all three of us have fashionable Canadian clothes." Harry stated swinging his legs out of bed, hissing as his feet struck cold stone.

"That's beside the point. We must be presentable; I haven't seen 'Centia since her wedding."

"Than I think she will be more concerned in learning about your life than what clothes you are wearing or if you have packed enough things." Harry quickly made his way to his wardrobe grabbing a thick robe as he did so. "I'm going for a shower, have you woken Draco yet?"

Narcissa answered with a negative shake of her head, "Than I suggest you go awake the Dragon since we do only have four hours, and Merlin knows that boy of yours needs at least three to get ready."

Narcissa turned from picking out books that she thought might be needed, to stare at Harry with large sapphire eyes, "Oh dear! Your right! He'll never be ready to leave!"

Harry watched with amusement as Narcissa scampered out his door, leaving him to shower and dress.

&

Landscape blurred past bored emerald eyes, allowing them only to pick up the traces of the colors. They had been in the car for only an hour and already Harry had silently thanked the Dursley's for never allowing him to go on their vacations. The trip, Harry tried to justify was only three hours long, yet the thought of opening the flying car door was rather tempting.

"Hadrian," Draco started, picking up a card in 'Do you know your magic?', "'What spell is opposite of the summoning charm'-really what educated wizard wouldn't know this! I thought this game was for ages" here he lifted up the box, "oh. Never mind."

Amused, Harry glanced at the ages shown for the game, eleven-adult was written. "To answer your question it is the 'Banishing' charm. Alright Cissa your next."

Drawing his card, Harry read aloud, "What is the most powerful love potion in the world?"

"Oh, well that's easy! Amortentia! Really what women wouldn't know_ that _one?" Cissa laughed, picking up a card for Draco.

Harry zoned out, only coming back too when he was needed to ask or answer a question. He was going to Canada! The thought of traveling had always been out of reach, and with a war a constant looming threat above him, the thought never really entered his mind. But now, he supposed, that this always constant threat was gone. Was the meaning to his life gone now as well?

This question brought a sudden halt to all his other thoughts. Now that he had declared himself no longer a threat to Voldemort and had basically decided to stay neutral during the whole ordeal did that mean that he lost the only purpose he had in life? No. That couldn't very well be it. Surely fate had other plans for him. Harry shook his head, picking up another card, absentmindedly reading it, but what if she didn't?

Lets not think about this now, he thought to himself, feeling slightly depressed with the train of his thoughts.

"Lady and Lord Malfoys, we are approaching Toronto's magical docking bay. Please be prepared, the ride might get slightly bumpy. I will of course attempt to make it a smooth land, but…"

"I understand Driver. So long as we land in one solid piece." To her two companions she added, "He could crash us into the ground, and I don't think I could get up enough energy to be angry, I'm so excited to see 'Centia."

The landing was anything but rough, so smooth was the transition from air to earth, that neither of the three noticed until they slowed and Narcissa's door opened, the driver holding his hand out to help her out.

"Sorry about the landing, I tried to make it as smooth as possible; we did hit a few bumps, but got down pretty smoothly."

"Darling, you landed beautifully!" Narcissa gushed, before remembering she wasn't supposed to display like a young school girl. "Very well, gather the luggage."

Looking around at the lush landscape Draco felt the first of the hot sun rays hit him as he stepped out. Wincing he realized that England's weather and Canada's were slightly different. Rolling up his grey shirts sleeves, he was dismayed to realize that he was still hot. "Hadrian, I think I might die here. It's disgustingly hot out."

Puffing out a shallow breath, Harry chuckled, "Dragon, don't be so dramatic."

"Hadrian, I hate it when you call me that!"

"Yes, well I think after seven years of knowing me you'd realize I don't really care." Harry said as he followed Narcissa and the driver to a large white building. "Hey, do you realize that you only call me Hadrian when we happen to be on civil terms?"

"Yes, well it's because I happen to like Hadrian, and I still find Harry bleeding Potter an annoyance.

"Boys! There she is!" Narcissa cried, grabbing a hold of Draco's arm excitedly, cutting off any reply Harry had.

Glancing to where Narcissa's pale hand pointed, he felt his face flush slightly as his eyes rested upon a short beautiful brunet. She was dressed in more clothes than Harry would have preferred, with white khakis and a purple tank top, a matching white jacket was slung over her arm, her face shaded by a wide white brimmed hat.

"'Cissa!" Both women quickly closed the gap between them each clinging to one another. "Oh darling!" "It's so wonderful to see you!"

The two continued to cling to one another for minutes as they expressed how much they had missed the other. Harry and Draco waited patiently, before finally the both cleared their throats.

Both women looked over at them Lucentia glanced at Draco, quickly developing him in a hug, "Draconic! It's been so long since I last saw you, so small, so ugly. But look at you now! You've grown into a gorgeous young man!"

Harry let out a deep laugh, "Dragon, you were an ugly baby? I must say that wasn't a surprisingly fact, but to think she thinks your gorgeous!"

"Cissa! You never told me you had another! He can't be that much younger than young Draco here…did you have him a year later?"

"No, this is my nephew. 'Centia meet Hadrian Malfoy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you young Malfoy. Now! I'm sure you all are just dying of heat, so lets be on our way- my home is much cooler than here." Glancing around distastefully, she added "A lot less polluted as well. Toronto has become disgustingly tainted! Every time I visit I come home all plugged up!"

Harry's stomach clenched as he watched her pull out a glass figurine. Looking away, he backed up slightly, right into Draco's taller frame. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, opening them to concerned faces.

"What's wrong dear?" Harry shook his head at Lucentia, unable to speak.

"He had a very bad experience with portkeys. I'm sorry to ask, but is there anyway we could Floo back to your home?" Narcissa asked, her arm coming to encircle Harry's shoulders.

Lucentia shook her head, a small apologetic frown on her face, "I'm sorry, but we aren't connected to the Floo system, to many wanderers, plus our children used to try to sneak off."

Harry took a deep breath, and raised his head to look at his three companions, Draco and Narcissa hovered protectively over him. "I'll be fine, just- just can you stay near?"

"We'll be right beside you dear."

"No, I meant can we stay exactly like this- I just, it helps." Harry finished lamely, unable to describe the warm soothing feeling of Draco pressed into his back, and Narcissa his side.

Narcissa cast him an odd expression, and Harry couldn't turn to look at Draco, but doubted he was exactly happy about the situations; after all, a four year feud just didn't disappear.

Narcissa's frown turned into an understanding smile, and she nodded, "Of course Hadrian. Just grab onto the Portkey, and we'll be on our way."

With a shaky hand, Harry latched onto the figurine, and disappeared with his eyes clenched. Harry was faintly aware of Draco wrapping a strong arm around his chest, sickly green light exploded underneath his eyes and the faint echo of 'kill the spare' rang in his ears. In desperation to escape; he tried focusing on the security Draco's arm around his chest gave off and the smaller hand that held his.

Harry's feet landed solidly on the ground, and he was thankful for Draco's arm for the second time that day as his knees started to give out underneath him. Harry felt his face heat up, while he was catching his balance he never noticed a presence enter the room- or five and they were all staring at him with looks of antipathy.

"Mom, is everything alright?" One asked, and Harry realized that almost all of them are very similar in appearance- in age even.

The first four Harry saw looked to be the a few more years older than Harry and Draco, but Harry had learnt quickly that looks can be deceiving. While not identical, they each possessed their mother's curly brunet hair, and her kind amber eyes. The fifth was a much older man with a head of flaming hair and violet eyes. He had a feral look about him and made Harry's eyes drop self-consciously.

"Richard and my beautiful pups!"

Harry assumed the flaming haired man was Richard, and the 'pups' were her children. Pups, rather odd to call them that, Harry thought, thinking back to the many times Remus and Sirius would call him 'pup'.

"Lucentia, are these the Malfoys?" Richard asked, his voice was rough and commanding, with a foreign lilt to it.

"Yes! You remember Narcissa, don't you? Well, this is her son-our godson- Draconic, and this is Hadrian her nephew."

"Nice to meet you," Harry watched as Richard stuck out his hand to first Draco than Harry.

Harry eyed the hand warily, sensing something different about the man, not wanting to look ruder than he already was, he quickly latched on to the hand, squeezing it firmly, before tugging it back to his side, noticing how the others violet eyes darkened.

"Pleasure." Harry murmured.

Lucentia smiled happily, "Now, these are my children, Damien, Dorian, Darien, Damon and- where are the other two?"

The four brothers shrugged, before Damien- least Harry thought it was Damien, said in the same lilt as his father, "They are both outside,_ running_, with the rest of the…"

Nobody, except Harry noticed when Lucentia gave her son a warning glance, effectively cutting him off. "Yes, well, do tell them that we do have guests and I would appreciate them to come and greet them."

"Sure. We're actually heading out to join them."

Harry perked up, thinking how nice it would be to get out, "Do you –uh- mind if we join you?"

Damien and the others looked uncertain, glancing at their mother for support, Harry's hesitant smile dropped. "Sorry buddy. But it's kind of a closed off meeting- but how about later on tonight?"

The four brothers left without another word. Narcissa turned to Lucentia, "You have six children? How in the name of Merlin did you manage that?"

"Narcissa, think darling…remember the little secret I had from the rest of the school?"

Narcissa's eyes widened. "Oh, yes. I forgot about that." With a devious smile she laughed, "Lucky you, I wish I was able to have six children."

Harry and Draco were left alone as the two women walked arm and arm out of the room, "Draco, do you know what we are supposed to do?"

With a small 'pop' a house elf appeared, "I will lead you to your room's sir."

"Uh, thank you." Harry replied.

"Your belongings have already been transported, and unpacked in your room, I apologize on behalf of my master that you both will have to share a room."

Draco groaned, "Aw, Hades, how will I get my beauty sleep with you snoring up a symphony the entire night."

"I do not snore!"

Harry sulked the entire way to their room, which he silently deemed was a much shorter walk than to his own rooms back at Malfoy Manor. Once inside the elf asked if there would be any need for him before disappearing.

"They seem rather secretive." Harry stated immediately after the elf disappeared.

"Yes I noticed. But since it doesn't involve me I could care less. Now," Draco said eagerly rubbing his hands together, "I have something to show you."

"What is it going to be?" Harry moaned, turning and collapsing on the bed closest to the door, when Draco didn't answer Harry sat up.

A brilliant white stag stood before him, his head help high in an arrogant manner, small antlers a foot high sat like a crown upon his head. With a gasp, he circled the creature.

"You finally accomplished the transformation!" Harry said, feeling foolish for stating the obvious. "Your gorgeous, how come you never told me your animal?"

The stags head shook, mercury eyes danced merrily, whispering Harry leaned his head against the stag's snout, "My father was a stag as well, and my Patronus is a stag too."

"Congratulations Draco." With a smile he added as he turned to the window, "We're going to need names."

"Well, we could have names if you had your transformation down." Draco replied after transforming back to human.

With a smirk that he inherited from Draco himself, he hunched forwards. The transformation came quickly; already he could feel his wolf whining desperately wanting to get out. Draco's eyes widened as he watched the black wolf slowly emerge from Harry, his green eyes glowing. Harry wasn't the largest wolf he had seen, but he was gorgeous and Draco felt his breath leave his body.

Harry shook his coat, before glancing in the mirror. His coat was pitch black and full in length and heaviness. Harry gave a content whine when Draco ran his hands through his glossy mane.

"And you said I was gorgeous, Merlin Hades, your breathtaking."

Harry puffed out his chest proudly, before taking bounding steps across the room….and tripping. With a whine and a snarl at a laughing Draco, Harry noticed his paws seemed much, much too big for his wolf body.

"It would seem Hadrian, that you are a young puppy still. But, if your paws are to go by, you'll be getting a lot bigger than you are now."

Harry nodded his head, pulling back his lips in a poor attempt at a smile, the transformation came easily, and Harry felt naked as the thick fur receded back into his body. "God, that still feels rather weird."

Draco nodded his head in understanding, "Hey, did any of the books we read say that we would retain our animal instincts- that our animal would be-say another essence within us?"

"No, it states that we are supposed to have complete awareness as if we were still human. But I don't know about you, but I still feel as if I have two beings now. The wolf and Harry."

Draco grinned, "Yes, I feel the same…I guess it could be because we side-stepped the entire year process of learning your animal, connecting to it, and taking the potion, and easing into the transformation over the course of eight months. Now what were you saying about names?"

"I think we need to get names for our animals, and we can form a secret group." Harry finished rather excited, feeling for the first time his age.

"Did your father have any names?"

Harry's boyish grin faded slightly, becoming more forced, "I-uh, yes my dad and his friends had names."

With some prompting from Draco, Harry told him the Marauders names, "Brilliant, we can recreate the group!"

The thought of recreating the Marauders sparked something inside of Harry and he soon found himself nodding, joining in on Draco's discussion. Pausing Harry shook his head, "I think we should bind each member…so we don't get into the same mess my parents did. So we know we don't have any traitors…"

"Harry, it's only going to be you and I…unless you want to invite- you don't really think getting Granger and Weasley in on it would be a good idea- I'll end up killing them!"

"So names?" Harry said switching the subject, thankful when Draco allowed the switch.

"We'll think about it later, but I want to go for a run? You in?"

&

"Hadrian, sit up straighter."

Narcissa's cool voice reprimanded him quietly, and Harry had to force himself not to turn and scowl at her. They were seated at a long mahogany table, and Harry after tromping through the forest all day was tired and grumpy. Sitting up was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Now, Draconic-"

"Please call me Draco." Draco cut in quickly.

"Of course," Lucentia smiled, "Tell me what you wish to do with your self after Hogwarts."

"I'm not exactly sure, but I will be following in my fathers footsteps" Harry and Narcissa were the only ones to catch the double meaning, "and hopefully getting into politics and I am definitely going to go after my masters in potions."

"Those are some high ambitions young man."

Richards's voice silenced the whole table, even his children- two were still missing, who all stopped their idle chatter to pay respect.

Draco swallowed, "Yes, I suppose they are."

"Tell me, are these your ambitions- or the expectations your family and I would assume your fathers- lord?- have for you?"

Harry felt the tension rise as Draco and Richard stared at one another, Draco within seconds broke his gaze, "Family always has much to do with ones decisions, but I can assure you, they are my ambitions."

Richard nodded, and Harry let out a sigh of relief as he seemed to focus on his food, but dark eyes caught a hold of his, "What of you? What are you doing with your life?"

Harry felt the same feeling wash over him when Voldemort challenged him- defiance flared up in him, allowing him to lock eyes with Richard. "I'm going to travel, and before this summer I wanted to become an Auror, but I wish to go aboard and learn different branches of magic- than perhaps come back home, get a teaching position at Hogwarts."

Lazily, and purposefully Harry picked up his fork and broke eye contact- making sure that this man knew that it was not because of compulsion but of choice. Glancing up, he took notice of the four brothers shifting uncomfortably glancing at him with barely concealed interest, looking back at Richard he asked, "So Mr. Clowes what is it that you do?"

"I'm head of Canada's Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Harry frowned, thinking of poor Remus, "What is your opinion on Magical Creatures?"

"I think they are fascinating beings. Of course, I'm sure you don't quite agree with that statement."

"Quite the contrary, I don't understand why we segregate magical creatures- after all how would you categorize wizards?"

Draco coughed, "Hadrian some are dangerous creatures!"

Harry shot a glare, effectively quieting Draco's outrageous argument, "How can we as a magical society damn others? I believe that our society drives magical creatures into attacking; becoming what we deem as dark creatures. If we were to watch them in their natural habitat, I'm sure we would find something completely different then when wizards storm into their home, intent on domesticating them. How can we damn them when they are only defending themselves and their family? Either way if we were to classify every dangerous magical being, I'm sure Voldemort would be included, you as well, if I am to believe correctly."

The table was reduced to silence, the Clowes family gazing at him with silent contemplation. Narcissa smiled at him, while Draco watched him with a set face, clearly remembering several instances back at Hogwarts with Hagrid. Harry couldn't help but feel as if he passed a test with Narcissa and her old friend and her family.

Someone crashed through the door, and Harry could sense the anger radiating off him. "Father!"

"Demetrius, what ever is wrong?" Lucentia stood quickly, rushing over to this new person, and Harry assumed was one of the two children that were missing. He too sported his mother's dark hair, but his eyes glittered angrily like two amethysts.

"Nothing is wrong with me, its Marcus and your friggin-"

"Demetrius, my office." Richards voice broke off his sons rant, and when Demetrius stood still his eyes having gone wide and pleading with his mother Richard laid a firm hand on his sons shoulder firmly directing him out of the dinning room.

Narcissa frowned, "Was that your son?"

"Yes Demetrius is one of the youngest, he was the second last born of the six children."

Harry who could not contain any more of his curiosity blurted out, "How did you manage to have six children? Are they all twins- no not twins….what's the word?" He looked quickly at Draco.

"Sextuplets. But that is extremely rare, and usually some of the children will have heath issues, and all five of your boys look healthy…"

Lucentia laughed, "Magic darlings."

&

"Potter, I'm having problems with the Cave Inimicum. I don't know why it's not working." Draco whined, flourishing his wand to prove his point.

The spell was fairly complex, Harry would consent that point, but it wasn't that tricky for Draco to have such difficulties. The spell was fairly useful, it would strengthen an enclosure from an enemy, dead useful. But Draco was simply not grasping the wand movements OR the pronunciation.

"It's pronounced KAH-vay ih-NIH-mih-kum. Repeat after me. KAH-vay ih-NIH-mih-kum. Alright say it a few times, now with your wand, wave it in one flowing circle, now touch six points to the circle line, if you were to connect the points you would have a star. Its okay, try again- remember its KAH-vay ih-NIH-mih-kum not Kah-vay ih-NIh-mih-krum."

Collapsing to his bed, Harry felt his eyes grow heavy…

…we want to know where Harry is Professor! He wasn't at the Dursley's!"

Looking around him, Harry realized he must have allowed his mind to drift, connecting with somewhere he felt comfortable with. Muggles would call it an out of body experience; it was rather common in the Wizarding world.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but it is not within my rights to confide in you concerning Mr. Potter. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the kitchen," McGonagall's lips were pressed into a thin white line, her wrinkles stood out much more than they did the last time Harry saw her. "Now Ms. Granger, you to Mr. Weasley."

"But…"

"Now!" Molly Weasley snapped, whipping greasy hands off of a dish towel.

Harry watched silently as Ron dragged Hermione out the door, shockingly he laid a soft kiss on her forehead, with a sigh Harry knew he should have expected it sooner than later. Not wanting to think about the differences that this new development would make, he let his eyes wander around the Order. They landed solidly on Remus and Sirius, before getting the second shock that day, they were holding hands.

…..Harry!"

Jerking out of his trance, he glanced up to see an irritated Draco. "I understand your tired, but I need to get this down, Voldemort said he wants those spells he gave us memorized and performed properly the Cave Inimicum is the only one I don't get. The others will take some time, but I have performed them all- maybe not as effectively as I can with practice…but I can't even get a flicker of magic from this one…"

"Maybe it's just not your curse." Harry said stifling a sigh, the time zone was going to be hard to get used to. England was eight hours ahead of most of Canada, here was no exception. "Draco, you want to go for a run?"

"It's rather late, wouldn't you say?" Draco said through a yawn, but he nodded anyway, to show that he was interested.

"I was thinking on a name for you Hades," Draco sent a tired grin, "What about Tenderfoot?"

"Tenderfoot? Why?"

"Because it's exactly who you are."

"Tenderfoot? I was thinking something more…masculine. Tenderfoot is…" Harry paused, suddenly finding that he liked the name. "Yes Tenderfoot will do. What about you?"

"I haven't the foggiest." Draco shrugged, "Well I came up with some ideas, but all of them sound lame." With some prompting from Harry, he told Harry. "Er, Alpin- but I don't like the sound of that," Harry nodded his agreement, "and well, Broche. It's French."

"Broche is somewhat awkward sounding, what's the English meaning?"

Draco began to look uncomfortable, "Well, I thought we should stick with names similar to your fathers groups, and well I couldn't figure out what name to use for my Stag, so I translated Prongs into French."

Harry felt his insides freeze, Draco was in simple terms asking for permission to take the name Prongs. Shaking his head, he raised his eyes, "Broche, I don't like the sound of that one either. I don't know about using the name Prongs..." taking a breath he made up his mind, "I like the idea of having your nickname as Prongs, but we have to ask permission from the Marauders."

"Will they mind?" Draco asked with uncertainty, highly doubting the last of the Marauders would allow him- a Malfoy to take one of their own name.

"I don't know, but for now, you can be Prongs. But just don't get too attached, just in case Padfoot and Moony say no."

"Alright let's go for a run."

&

Harry, or now Tenderfoot, was crouched low in thick forest that surrounded the Clowes estate. The world around him was an array of colors, unknown to muggle and few wizarding eyes, blacks and browns and grays. Raising his black muzzle, he sniffed. His already keen senses sharpened more; the scent of the large stag in the clearing ahead overwhelmed his already sensitive senses. Throwing back his head, he howled, his voice flooding the forest with beautiful music that sent shivers up Harry's spine. Picking up his speed, Harry started to gallop down into the glade, lunging towards Draco's crown, only to be disappointed when Draco avoided easily, and so the chase began, Stag galloping away from the hunter, and the playful wolf allowing its prey a head start.

A loud crash and a horrible whine that had Harry's blood freezing in his veins, his overly large feet picking up speed in a desperate attempt to reach his play mate.

He delved through the thick bushes, ignoring the small cuts that would later litter his body; skidding on a ledge that over looked a small clearing with a creek running through. Surrounded by what looked to be hostile wolves was Prongs, his four legs spread defiantly, and if Harry didn't see the slight quiver run through them, he wouldn't have known how terrified Draco felt.

The next few moments seemed to pass by in slow motion for Harry; a wolf the colour of a gathering storm lunged towards Draco, a vicious growl erupted through Tenderfoots throat. The other wolf lunges, he too lunges- leaping off the small ledge, soaring towards the storm colored wolf.

Grabbing the other wolfs' neck with his teeth, he yanked ignoring the other wolves growling and faked lunges. Shaking the other wolf, he gathered all of his strength, and heaved the wolf over his shoulder a short distance away. Turning back to Prongs, he nipped at his hooves, forcing him to move, he continued to nip at the stags hooves till he lunged across the creek, and disappeared from sight. Tenderfoot, turned, expecting a confrontation with the other wolves, what he didn't expect was that same wolf to swing at him with one mighty paw. The wolf latched on to his neck with sharp teeth, attempting to push him to the ground. Rising up on his back legs, he clawed at the other wolf, who delivered another blow to his snout... Dizzy with the force of the hit, he let out a low growl, his ears flattening against his head, attempting to intimidate the pack of wolves.

Harry's mind was racing, trying to find a way out of this mess. Running sounded good, but looking around him at the large pack of wolves, he dismissed the idea. Who knew if he would be able to out run all of these wolves, not to mention that he didn't know this forest that well. When he finally lost all hope of a way out, other than fighting, a scent hit his nose. Strong and extremely dominating, and it seemed that the other wolves could smell it as well.

He had no time to wonder where the smell was coming from when the source stepped through the bush, standing in the same spot Harry had stood before lunging to save Draco. Blinking a few times, Harry shook his head, he had never seen a wolf this colour before. But looking around at a few of the other wolves, he decided that maybe the various shades of red that made up the Alpha's coat, for this wolf could be nothing but the Alpha, was natural here in Canada.

The Alpha tipped his head back allowing a howl to erupt, a howl that had Harry quivering and aching to join in this song. The wolves around him, it seemed had less control than he did, as they tipped back they're heads and allowed their voices to join they're Alpha's.

Seeing this as a perfect moment to escape, Harry turned and slowly started to make his way across the creek. Shaking the water out of his coat, Harry turned back to the pack of wolves, and his heart tightened in his chest. The need and want for a pack- a family, he corrected himself, was getting to him more than he liked to admit. A feint smell of Prongs met his nose, and Tenderfoot took off after it, following it till he reached the Clowes property.

Transforming back to his human self, he staggered tiredly towards the patio doors. Draco bolted out before Harry reached them, quickly running to his side to help him to the doors.

"Oh Merlin Hadrian, I was worried sick! I ran as quick as I could, and when I got here, Richard was there and I told him- you'll never believe what he did, he transformed- he's an animagus! I didn't know what to do; all my instincts were telling me to run…I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Draco, you're so loud." Harry whined, covering his ears with his hands.

"Potter?" Draco asked worriedly, not noticing his slip.

Lucentia and Narcissa quickly came through the doors; Narcissa mimicked her son's earlier actions. "Harry you alright?"

"I feel like I was just plowed into the ground by a trolley." Harry said attempting to joke.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Cissa, we should have told them about the pack." Lucentia apologized, guiding Harry towards a chair.

Remembering Draco's earlier comments about Richard being an animagus, "So Richard was the red wolf who came to the clearing? He's an animagus?"

Lucentia smiled uneasily, "Yes, Richard was the red wolf that came to your defense…but he's not an animagus."

"What?" Harry and Draco asked simultaneously.

"We are werewolves, me, my children, my husband and the rest of the pack." Lucentia stated bluntly.

"Oh." Harry stated dazed with this new information, "So the wolves I were fighting was actually Werewolves? But how? It's nowhere near the full moon."

"We are not half-breeds. The Clowes clan has been Werewolves for more than four centuries. Our blood line traces back to the first ever werewolf." Lucentia replied calmly, and the manner in which she spoke reminded Harry heavily of the Malfoy's- before he became their family.

"Half-breeds?"

"Yes Draco, half breeds. Unlike our brethren- the ones which most muggles and wizards discriminate against, we can not turn a human. We are accepted, only if just barely. Only bitten werewolves are looked down upon because they are essentially cursed to be horrible monsters."

"How were you-" Harry struggled with his wording before giving up helplessly.

"Created?" Lucentia filled in for him, "We'll discuss it in a minute, let me just check those scraps on your face."

Seeing the boys nod their heads shyly she continued, her hand lifting his chin into the light, "Now, I hope this doesn't make it awkward for you to stay here, if it does I can send for a Portkey from the Ministry, but I would like for the both of you to stay and perhaps get to know my family."

Harry answered without any problems, "Of course we'll stay. I've never heard of your type of werewolves."

"We are descendents of daemons. That is what makes our kind more acceptable to humans, because we have the same ancestral heritage."

"Are you saying that wizards were once daemons?" Harry chocked, noticing the same strong smell from the forest drift up to meet his still sensitive nose.

Glancing up and meeting Richards violet eyes, Harry swallowed thickly, "So wizards were daemons?

"Offsprings. Daemons would mate with humans and thus create a half-daemon or a sorcerer as the history books would tell. Oh honestly what is being taught at Hogwarts!"

"Goblin History." Both Harry and Draco replied.

Lucentia and Narcissa shook their heads, Narcissa replying, "I'll have to have Lucius talk to the Board of Education's Head, maybe they will be able to get a suitable Professor."

"Hadrian," Richard cut in, "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded, "So they were your pack?"

"Our pups-children." Richard said, running thick fingers through coarse hair.

"Children? I thought wolf pack were normally small."

"Wolf packs are, Draco. But we are Werewolves, not wolves. We cannot ignore our human side, not in this era." Lucentia supplied for Richard, and Harry noticed now that Lucentia did most of the talking, while Richard stood slightly in the background.

"I see. So how many is in your pack?" Draco asked curiously, "There had to be at least fifteen of your pack. Five of them are yours."

"Actually six of them were, the one Harry had a go with was Briar." Richard corrected.

"Briar is the one we have not yet met?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

"Briar doesn't like being indoors, finds everything smothering." Lucentia ran a hand down Richards's thick arm, gripping his fingers softly.

"Oh. When will we meet him?" Harry asked, noticing, but discarding the amused looks all three adults shot him.

"When Briar decides to join us for dinner. Briar normally stays with the pack that has been permanently stuck in their wolf form."

Seeing Harry and Draco's confused looks, Richard stepped in to explain, "Sometimes, when a Werewolf has been in their form for to long, they will be permanently stuck in their wolf form, some even decide to stay feral."

"Why? What about family?" Harry asked, not knowing how one could go without their family for so long- for the rest of his life.

"What about their family? Their family is the pack, and they are always around." Narcissa replied for the couple.

Nodding, Harry winced as he shifted, "I think Briar got me good in the side. He's a tough one, he is."

Again Harry noticed the amused looks shared between the three adults, after discussing the different families the pack had, Harry quickly got to his feet, albeit with a lot of wincing. He hastily excused himself, telling the others he was off to have a nap.

Crawling onto the bed closets to the door, Harry flicked his wrist; spelling shut the blinds effectively shielding all light from the room. After tucking his wand securely under his pillow, and magically stripping down, Harry allowed sleep to encompass him.

&

Harry awoke to a pain in his stomach that could only be cured by food. Not wishing to call a house elf from his bed, Harry decided to head down to find the kitchen. Quietly making his way out of bed, Harry snuck a quick glance towards the top of Draco's sleeping head, casting a muffling spell on his feet, and than later the door, Harry slowly made his way down the stairs, making sure to step quietly.

Not knowing which way to go, Harry decided to try near the back of the house, which was where older traditional families kept their kitchen. The smell of bacon cooking made his mouth water, but the last two weeks of training made his muscles tense. Who would be up at such a disgusting hour? Turning into a small side hallway, Harry raised his hand to cover his eye from the light. When he stepped fully into the kitchen he lowered his hand, blinking away dark spots, only to stumble back when confronted by a set of accusing eyes.

"Who are you?" The young women asked, her hand holding a butcher knife stiffly.

Gathering his feet beneath him, Harry felt the blood flush to his face as he stared at the young women before him. Dressed in a short thin dress which hung off one shoulder, Harry couldn't help but allow his eyes to travel down strong legs to her bare feet, before traveling back to her face. Her hair, danced around in lazy curls, shinning several different colors, reminding Harry of a dying fire.

"Wow, calm down there lass." Harry croaked out, his mouth feeling much dryer than it previously had. "I'm Har- I'm Hadrian."

The young women raised a thin eyebrow at him running odd colored eyes down his body, "You couldn't have put some clothes on before coming down?"

Harry looked down at his bare torso; a blush that Ron would be proud raced to his face, trying to compose himself Harry gave a lame smirk, "And have you miss out on the view? I don't think so."

"That was pathetic."

Taken back by her bluntness, Harry gave a weak shrug. "Are you part of Clowes pack? Which family are you part of?"

"I am part of the Clowes family and pack."

The young women, Harry decided was no older than he was, but she was unlike any women he had ever met. She held a feral air about her, and with Heterochromatin eyes, or two different colored eyes that seemed to freeze him in his spot, and with fierce determination, Harry vowed to get to know her better.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Brielle, but everyone…"

* * *

Oh....another Cliffy, :P So Sunday will be the next update...I'm hoping if not Sunday than as soon as I have the time. Now, don't forget to Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Harry Potter and The Heir_**

**Chapter Four: **

_**Trial and Error**_

…calls me Briar." Briar extended her hand.

Mind freezing, Harry gazed at Briar with amazement. "Your-but, him- how? You?"

Briar took a step towards Harry, invading his personal space coming nose to nose with him, "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"

"Of course I'm bloody alright, but you're not supposed to be a she! You're supposed to be a HE!" Harry ranted at her backing up and thrusting his hands towards her in obvious dissatisfaction.

"Pardon?" Briar's nose crunched up in confusion before understanding dawned on her, "You thought it was six boys didn't you?"

Glaring at the pretty red head, Harry stomped further into the kitchen, summoning a plate of bacon towards him.

"Hey! That's my bacon!"

Harry glared, a stuffed a large piece into his mouth, "Not anymore."

"Pig."

"Bitch." Harry countered, grabbing a few more stripes before escaping outside.

Briar followed angrily on his heals, "What the hell is your problem buddy? I don't know what has your tighty-whities in a twist, but honestly I have no idea why you are taking it out on me, especially since my family is being nice enough to allow yours here."

Harry sobered up instantly; feeling rather spoiled and scolded, "I'm sorry Briar. Its just no one told me you aren't a 'he'."

"This is why you just acted like a child? My god, you British are horrible; no wonder my father didn't want us raised over seas." Briar muttered, hands reaching up to tangle in thick tresses of copper.

"I apologize, honestly. I've no reason to help justify my actions, but let me assure you, this rarely happens, I've just been spending too much of my time with my cousin Draco."

They both sat in silence for a short period of time, before Briar cocked her head to the side, and smiled. "What are you doing?"

Smiling at Harry she gestured for him to listen. "They're calling for a run, can you hear it?"

Slowly Harry began to make out distant howls, and as he concentrated, he tapped into his animagus abilities, "Beautiful." Harry whispered when he opened his eyes.

Briar face was close to his, and he finally was able to catch a good look at her eyes. Both were shrouded in mysteries, one seemed like a deep cobalt, the other a shocking sapphire, but there was more. They gave the impression that the pupils were gleaming amber instead of black. Noticing Briar shift her eyes away with discomfort, Harry brought his hand up, bringing her eyes up to look into his.

"Why hide such beautiful eyes?" Harry whispered, his thumb tracing her cheek bone softly.

"Beautiful? They are freakish and ugly." Briar admitted, gazing hard into Harry's emerald gaze.

Harry refused to break eye contact, having found a rare beauty, and refusing to let go, "Never let anyone tell you that. Your eyes are what help define you. A window to ones soul, one could say, and if your soul is as beautiful as your eyes, you have nothing to worry about."

Harry didn't know where he pulled that line from, but it seemed to work, as Briar's face flushed, and her eyes began to shine. "Thank-you. No one has ever said it like that."

Briar shifted uncomfortably, her eyes flickering uncertainly, "Are you going to let go of my chin? It's getting a bit awkward."

Harry dropped his hand as if it got burnt, his face flushing once again, "So why do they call you Briar if your name is Brielle?"

When she smiled at him, Harry felt his heart skip a beat before speeding up, "They call my Briar because of this."

Briar cast her left arm out, and with not even a blink a miniature version of a tornado began to form, "When I was five, I learned that I am a Tempestras magus."

"A what?" Harry asked confused.

"An elemental sorcerer."

Nodding his head in understanding, Harry smiled thinking of an idea, "How does one come about having these abilities?"

"You can get tested for them." Briar smiled knowingly, "You want me to test you? Or would you like to wait for your cousin and aunt?"

"Let's wait for morning to come. Tell me about your pack. I don't know anything about Pureblood werewolves and the like- or why you attacked me."

"The reason I attacked you is quite simple. You are an unknown wolf on my territory, which is reason enough as it is. If that wasn't enough, you stopped us from having our dinner, which is a good thing, but at the time the wolf in me was quite strong." Briar stretched her arms high above her head, shaking out copper curls.

"I know the feeling. The wolf in me feels so strong. It's like he's simmering right below my human instincts just-"

Briar picked up from where Harry paused, "Just waiting to be released. Begging to run wild, to be with its pack?"

"Yes, very similar to that." Harry confessed, leaning back against the limestone wall.

"Have you ever looked back on your lineage? Perhaps you are distantly related to an old Lycan family. The Daemons Halls keep records; you should ask your aunt to visit."

"The Daemon Hall, what is that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. The Hall is very similar to the Ministry of Magic or even a record hall. It has the records of any Daemon who's breaded into human families."

"Really, that's interesting." Harry made a mental reminder to check out the Daemon Hall when he returned home. "Your mother says that you prefer to stay outside in your wolf form."

"Yes- how much do you know about Lycans?"

"Not much, I know about Werewolves- or half-breeds, but not much." Harry admitted truthfully.

"Well, Lycans, aren't much different- though my parents would disagree. Lycans are able to transform any time they want, were as Werewolves can only transform on the full moon. We aren't allergic to Silver, we can only turn our mates." Briar concluded.

"Their forms are different as well. You guys are actual wolves…and the only time I have ever seen a werewolf, it was like half man- half wolf."

"Yes, that's correct. It's the imbalance of their magic. Both halves trying so hard to dominate, but neither will allow it." Briar whispered, her eyes holding a deep sadness. "My best friend- was a Werewolf, the fight for dominance drives the Werewolf insane on full moons…a lot of them end up hurting themselves…some even die. Dahlia did."

They sat, the conversation propelling both to past events that they would prefer to forget. Harry's mind drifted to his lost parents, Cedric- the loss of his innocence. Finally Harry looked down to the young women at his shoulder, "Would you like to go for a run?"

Briars head jerked up, cooper tresses being flung back, "A run?"

"As wolves?" Harry ventured hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

Harry felt his shoulders slump, his hand came to card through the blonde mop that was his hair, "Why? Is it because of earlier?"

"No not at all. I just- I don't run with anyone outside my own pack." Briar confessed, "Its weird, but I've run with another pack once, during Winter and Summer Solace, and it almost feels like I'm betraying my own, as if I'm leaving my pack for another."

"That is odd; surely you can recognize that you're only running with them." Harry mused, his hand absentmindedly fiddling with his wand.

"No, you don't understand, your Draco- do you remember what your thoughts were when you saw us hunting him?"

"I was furious you were trying to hurt what was mine." Harry said after he thought for a bit, blushing furiously when he thought about what he said.

"Exactly. Running with another feels like I'm discarding what is mine and what should always be mine."

"That still makes no sense, but I understand a little more of what you're trying to say." Harry couldn't wrap his mind around the theory, but deep down in his very core he could understand what she meant.

"Thank you. If you run with the pack, I will run beside you. But I can't run alone with you."

&

"Hadrian?"

Harry jumped the textbook in his hands nearly dropping to the floor. Richard stood before him, dressed casually in dress pants and a button up green shirt. Harry automatically noticed that the man wasn't wearing shoes. "Mr. Clowes?"

"Hadrian, Briar was telling me that you have been eager to go for a run? The pack are about to set out for a night. Would you like to join us?"

Shocked Harry could do nothing but stare, and if it wasn't for the impatient tapping of Richards's foot, Harry probably would still be staring at the tall man. "I would love to."

Richard nodded, "You won't need anything, I wouldn't wear a shirt, it will get ruined and wear old ragged pants or shorts. Meet me outside in the courtyard in twenty minutes."

Left alone Harry felt the anticipation make its way through his veins, in a deeper part of his mind, the wolf whined. _Hush Tenderfoot_…Harry found himself whispering as the whining started to grow louder. Quickly Harry made his way to the courtyard, The Clowes family was gathered smiling and laughing. Briar was in the center, a smile on her face, eyes alight with excitement. Stepping out onto the patio, he waited at the edge. Briar was the first to notice.

"Hadrian!"

Laughing she broke away from her smiling brothers. "Dad told me that you were coming!" Impulsively she gave him a hug, before grabbing him by the hand and dragging him to the center.

Damien growled, "Briar what is he doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" She countered, smiling softly. "Hadrian was invited here by our father; our Alpha. Will you challenge _that_?"

Harry stared. Briars face still contained a soft smile, but her eyes had hardened and sharpened allowing the beast within to break through. Harry couldn't help but feel hypnotized.

Damien diverted his eyes, and it wasn't till that moment did Harry realize that Briar was more to these young Lycans than just a sibling.

"No Briar; I would never challenge the Dragga." Damien stated, only near the end did his dark eyes swing up to look fiercely at his sister… to Harry it seemed he was almost looking through the young women.

"Dragga?" Harry asked, not recognizing the term.

"Lycan term for Alpha." Demetrius muttered, glaring at Harry.

Shifting awkwardly, Harry noticed that the brothers seemed less than happy with his presence, "Look, if you lads really don't want me here, I'll leave."

Damien nodded, "Fine by us."

"Damien!" Briar snarled viciously, grabbing her taller brother by the scruff of his neck, and pulling him down to stare him straight in the eyes, "How dare you! Hadrian is a guest, you will treat him with the utmost respect- is that understood? If you do not, you will not only answer to me, but our Dragga."

"Briar." A strong voice had the courtyard still, "Release your brother."

Briar release Damien slowly, her eyes narrowed slightly in anger; turning towards Richard she barred her neck, "Dragga."

Harry watched the scene unfold with trepidation. This was unlike anything he had ever seen. The scene had switched from a loving family to a true Lycan pack in less than a matter of seconds. "Richard? Are you sure you want me to run with you today?"

"Hadrian I would feel honored if you ran with us tonight."

Feeling reassured, and highly pleased with himself, Harry beamed at the Alpha. "Thank you."

Richard didn't acknowledge Harry's thanks, but instead turned to face the Clowes pack. "Is everyone ready?"

Magic coursed through Harry's veins, the Clowes family was giving off large pulses as their change started. Harry watched in awe as Briars form began to shift and flicker. The magic within his own veins was finally allowed to flow over him as Harry closed his eyes, allowing his own change to occur.

Harry shook out his fur, Tenderfoot slowly started to overcome all human senses, out of sheer happiness at being released and running with other wolves he raised his muzzle, a song erupted that started deep within his belly. Briar was the first to join him, as their song grew the voices multiplied.

Richard trotted over to him as their song slowly died away, Tenderfoot puffed out his chest attempting to appear larger as Richard towered over him. Meeting Richards eyes, Tenderfoot tried to keep eye contact, but the amethyst eyes stared back unblinkingly, finally Tenderfoot diverted his eyes, and complete instinct took over as he bared his neck, similar to what Briar had done.

Richard stared at the wolf before him, power and strength radiated off him; his cubs would have a hard time trying to dominate this young wolf. Gently he leant down and nipped at the barred neck, before raising his own muzzle and howled, his legs quivered as he got ready to lead the run.

Demetrius lost control and bounded ahead, only to be quickly controlled by Briar, Richard bolted even as Briar skidded in front of Demetrius barring her teeth, forcing him to the back of the run. As they entered deeper into the forest other wolves joined and soon their small number of eight tripled. Richard noticed with slight concern that some of the pack was missing. All of the packs children were present, but many of the adults were missing.

Richard led the large pack of young cubs to their regular meeting spot, feeling instantly relieved when he met up with the missing adults. Each of the pack came to him, rubbing his sides, butting up against him, wanting…needing to have contact with their Alpha, their Dragga.

Harry watched in amazement as the pack reacted to Richards's presence, understanding the need to be in contact with the dominating man-wolf. Tenderfoot begged to be released, wanting to go and frolic with the pack, but Harry held back, unsure on how the pack would react to him.

Briar bounded over to him, skidding to a stop, and Harry's heart stopped. Beautiful, was the only thing that came to mind. Her coat was a shinning tempest colour, starting deep black before graying near the ends. Her eyes, so much like her fathers, but Harry found he was able to hold her gaze, and he butted heads with her gently.

One of her brothers, Dorian Harry thought, pushed his way between the two, sending a vicious snarl towards Harry as he directed Briar away from him. Tenderfoot growled, unconsciously rising to the unsaid challenge. Dorian twisted back to him, and lunged.

Harry felt himself panic, but the primal nature overrode his human sense, and he felt himself lunge to meet the shaggy red wolf head on, teeth barred. With one quick movement Harry swerved under the wolf and gripped the thick loose skin, using his body weight to bring the wolf up and over his shoulder; he tasted blood.

The pack had paused, all stared at Harry, some wondering who this new wolf was and wondering if he was to be a threat to the fragile ranking system of the pack. Dorian stood, shaking his head trying to clear it of the spots the fall had caused. When they cleared his ears flattened and his tail curled under his body. Tenderfoot stood proudly over him, emerald eyes forcing his body to lower to the ground.

Briar trotted back towards him, casting a glance towards her brother before butting her head against Harry's.

&

Harry yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he did so. Hands? Harry opened his eyes, faintly recognizing his surroundings. Harry realized he must have transformed back during his sleep, as much of the pack had as Harry caught sight of piled limbs and bodies, human and animal. Attempting to rise, Harry looked down.

Briar was curled up to him, her paws dangling over his middle. Raising one of his hands, he ran it softly through her fur. Shocking eyes snapped open, Briar raised her head, and Harry smiled softly at her, feeling warmth in his chest that he couldn't place.

"Morning." He whispered, his hand still stroking the fur on top of her head.

Slowly Briars form began to flicker, and the fur began to recede back into her body, and before Harry knew it a very human Briar lay on him, his hand still stroking her head.

"Good morning Hadrian." She yawned stretching her body upwards.

Harry blushed as he felt her entire body tense and move, before going limp; her head falling back in between his pecks. "Did you sleep well?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hmm..." She mumbled, her eyes dropping closed, "Yes, you make a wonderful pillow. But honestly do you have to remove your shirt? I don't think I have seen you with a top on."

Harry blushed at her whispered teasing, "Oh I wouldn't want you to be deprived of my…" Harry trailed off as he felt barely audible snores come from her; more like a purr. She was asleep and Harry couldn't resist gently brushing a finger across her cheek bone.

Seeing movement from the corner of his eye, he watched as Richard walked silently into the small clearing. His fur dripping water, violet caught emerald, and held them. Harry felt panic grip him as he realized that he was curled up with the man's daughter; who was dressed in very little clothes. Richard jerked his head, beckoning Harry to him.

As gently as he could, Harry shifted out beneath Briars body. Slowly and quietly he made his way towards the mighty wolf. Richard led Harry through the thick brush, stopping at a small creek; the creek Harry faintly remembered was the first time Harry had come into contact with Briar.

"Sir?"

"You did well last night Hadrian." Richard said after transforming.

"Thank you." Harry felt pride swell in his chest.

Richard pinned him with deep eyes, "Who are you?"

Harry felt himself choke on his spit, "Excuse me sir? I don't think I quite understand what you mean."

"You are not a Malfoy. That I know for sure. I have met young Hadrian Malfoy many years ago; I know that you are not him."

Harry could do nothing but stare at the Clowes patriarch. Panic over came him, if it weren't for Richard pinning him in place with his eyes, he probably would have bolted. "I think you are mistaken sir."

"Don't bullshit me. I have just allowed you to run with my pack, I have trusted you with that, now tell me who you are."

Harry felt anger swell up in his chest, his eyes connected fiercely with Richards, "That sir is none of your bloody business."

"You have run with my pack, have been staying at my house for nearly five moons, and you say it is none of my business?" Richard growled, stepping forward.

"Yes, I am saying it is none of your business. I am no threat, so it should not matter to you." Harry snarled, stepping forward to meet Richard.

Richard now towered over the young man, his chest nearly touching Hadrian. But still the young man didn't back down. His curiosity peeked; it had been a long time since someone was able to stand up to him. "You will tell me."

"Says who?" Harry snarled taking a few step back, in order to meet the man's gaze full on and run if the need called for it.

Richard moved much faster than Harry thought possible, pinning him to the closest tree by his neck. "Now, what is your name?"

"Hadrian." Harry choked out, his air supply being slowly cut off.

"Your last?"

"Malfoy."

Richard squeezed tighter, "Again. What if your full name."

"Hadrian Potter Malfoy."

Richard dropped Harry quickly, his eyes wide as he stared down at the young man before him, coughing and wheezing on the ground. "Harry Potter?"

"Yes, now you know. Are you pleased with yourself?"

Richard watched the world's saviour rise off the ground. "What are you doing with the Malfoy family? Have they hurt you? Drugged you? Do you need help?"

Harry was stunned by the man's questions, "Sir, I am here by my own will. The Malfoys have kindly removed me from my old guardians, and they have been nothing but kind to me- and no I have not been drugged."

Richard nodded uncertainly, "What of their beliefs."

"What of them? I am not prejudice; I hope you have realized that by now." Harry growled, still unhappy about the situation. "Now, if we are quite done here, I think I will return back to the pack. I hope you won't say anything."

"What about Briar, will you tell her?"

Harry jerked his head back towards the Dragga, "What do you mean?"

"You like her; that much is obvious by the way you trailed her around last night. I am unsure of her feelings for you, but lying is never the way to start a relationship, what will happen when everyone finds out who Hadrian Malfoy really is?"

Harry diverted his eyes, his face set into a stony scowl, "They won't. I'll make sure of it."

"Like you have in the past? What of the people who have met the real Hadrian Malfoy?"

"I don't know!" Harry shouted, angry at the older man, angry at himself.

"Maybe you should think about it, it will not be easy. Consider telling her."

"Why is it such a big deal to you? I probably will never see her again; we're only here for nine more days." Harry shouted his hands balled up into fists.

"Actually, Briar is a Drappa."

"A what?"

"A Drappa, female Alpha. Every Alpha goes on Journeys in order to find their inner selves. I will be sending Briar to Hogwarts this year for her Journey. There she will be able to learn from a different culture, after finishing a year there she will journey to Greece, Egypt, Brazil, the Artic, Rome…and other countries."

Harry felt a burst of happiness, "Briar will be coming to Hogwarts? That's amazing."

"Think about telling her, she will not be happy to find out from any one other than you."

Harry nodded, still angry with both Richard and himself, but thrilled with the idea of having Briar so close for the next year. "Why Hogwarts?" he asked curiously.

"You are there. It will be hard for her, she is extremely pack orientated. She's never really seen outside of the pack territory, except for the odd visits to small towns she's never left home. The travel will be hard for her; she will need someone there to run with, to comfort her, another member of the pack."

Harry locked gazes with the old Dragga, knowing what had just been offered, he nodded his acceptance. "I will look after her, I promise you that." With a sigh he added, "I will tell her who I am today as well."

"Good."

&

"Hadrian!"

Narcissa ran to greet him as the Clowes family trotted through the bush; Harry transformed quickly and accepted a brief hug from the women, "Hi 'Cissa."

"Oh, darling- I was worried something dreadful might happen, but you look like your in one piece."

Harry smiled at Narcissa, his eyes searching out his pack. Draco leaned against the frame of the sliding doors his arms crossed over his chest, his face set into a frown. Harry untangled himself from Narcissa, and walked over to Draco.

"Hey mate, you should have been there, it was bloody awesome." Harry gushed out, his smile slowly leaving his face as Draco continued to stare at him, "What's wrong?"

"Voldemort."

"What about him?"

"He's called us home early." Draco said shortly, the muscle in his jaw twitching.

"Why?"

"Because he believes our little vacation is slowing us down and that I need all the training I can get, and that I am not receiving it by being here."

Harry growled, feeling angry, his attention was quickly drawn away from the problem as Briar bounded up to him, grabbing a hold of his arm and hugging it to her chest causing Harry to blush and grin down at her like an idiot.

"Hello Draconic." Briar smiled brightly, as she leaned slightly against Harry.

Draco frown quickly morphed into a wide grin, as a blond eyebrow was raised in question towards Harry. "Hello Brielle."

"Briar please, Brielle is only used when someone is angry with me."

Draco nodded his head in understanding, "How was the run last night?"

"Oh it was amazing! I'd say that you should have come, but I'm sure one of the pack members would have tried to eat you."

Both young men were slightly thrown off guard at her bluntness, but soon found themselves laughing, "Yes, I'm sure someone would have." Draco soon agreed with her, slowly the smile left his face, "Hadrian we should start packing."

"Packing? Why?" Briar asked, her grip tightening on Harry's arm.

"We are going home early, family matters have been raised that need attending." Draco drawled out angrily.

"Is it Voldemort?"

"Yes, he wishes us to return home for more training." Draco told her, "I'm not happy about it neither is mother- I think she will be staying behind."

Briar turned to Harry, "Will you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, sadly I won't be, Draco and I are being trained as a unit."

"Oh." Briar shook her head sadly, before she smiled sadly, "I had hoped to get to know you a little better."

Harry didn't believe he could smile that big, but her words had him grinning from ear to ear, he couldn't believe how much his face hurt. "I'm sure we will have more time in the future." Pausing Harry remembered his promise to the old Dragga. "Briar, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Shooting Draco a quick look that clearly stated for the young stag to leave, Harry left soon after as Draco continued to stand and watch him; mercury eyes alight with a fire that Harry was unfamiliar with. "Bye Harry."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Briar asked as they entered the small rose garden.

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip, unsure on how to tell her, should he just spill it out...no there was not tact there, what about telling her the entire story. "I'm Harry Potter."

Eyes wide Harry looked at her, mentally smacking himself as he let that piece of information slip before he was ready.

"Funny Hadrian. But seriously what do you want to talk about?" Briar laughed lightly, if not only to make Harry feel better.

Taking a deep breath, Harry told her his story. "So, I'm not really a Malfoy, well I am, but only in adoption….Merlin this is so confusing. I'm sorry."

"So you're saying you're not Hadrian Malfoy? But your Harry Potter Malfoy?" Briar asked, having released Harry's arm as soon as Harry started to tell her.

"Yes!" Harry blurted out, happy that there was no further explanation needed, "I'm sorry that I lied to you." Harry mumbled the last part.

"No worries, I wouldn't have told a bunch of strange people either," she giggled a bit before a confused look settled on her face, "Why tell me at all?"

"Your dad found out, and ordered me to tell you…"

Briars eyes sharpened slightly, her eyes flashed amber quickly before disappearing, and she stared at him, her eyes slightly mocking "Do you always listen to stranger's orders?"

Harry watched her eyes change, confusion was one word for what Harry was feeling, and the stinging comment about following orders furthered Harry's confusion. Harry watched her turn away, watched as she closed her feral eyes. Watched as her bottom lip dropped, heard as she took a deep calming breath.

"So Harry Potter, what now?"

What now? Harry questioned himself, feeling more confused than he had in a long time. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

A soft laugh from Briar as she wandered away, copper tresses swinging gently, Harry gazed after her, his mouth going dry. Shaking his head he stopped all thoughts that surrounded Briar.

Now standing alone in the rose garden, Harry felt a sense of loneliness wash over him. Running with the pack had forced him to realize how much he missed his friends, godfathers; Remus had earned that title, and made him realize how much he truly and utterly needed them. Voldemort be damned, as soon as Harry returned home he was arranging a weekend at the Weasleys.

* * *

Okay, I know it's been two weeks, and I'm so sorry! But my dad needed the laptop for work for the first week, and than broke it...so for the last bit it's been getting repaired, and my only fully updated copy is on the laptop so I wasn't able to upload...I know sad.

But anyway, remember to REVIEW! Thanks!


	5. Rejection and Consolation

_**Harry Potter and The Heir**_

_Chapter Five:_

Rejection & Consolation

_Headmaster Dumbledore, _

_I'm still awaiting your reply(s), and that brunch you promised me nearly a month ago…I know you must be busy with other commitments and I understand that it might be hard to get away, so I was hoping than you would at least consider allowing Padfoot and Moony to come for the brunch, and than perhaps a day out in Diagon Alley where I will be able to meet with Ron and Hermione. _

_I hope this isn't too much to ask, thanks. _

_~H.J.M.P _

_P.S- Nothing odd has happened around here, although Lucius is extremely strict with learning as much as possible, he even hired a tutor for Draco and me. _

Harry sighed as he read the letter over again, before moving on to the next sheet of parchment.

_Padfoot and Moony!_

_I just returned home from the Vatican and Canada!-_

After returning home from their three day trip to Canada, Voldemort dragged Draco and Harry to the Vatican to learn some of the Vatican's sacred branches of magic.

_It was absolutely amazing! The historical value behind it! I never knew it was magically based! Incredible! I thought the Vatican was religious based- well it is, but I never knew that there was an old sect of Sorcerers! Lucius even pulled some strings to get us a tutor there! After that I spent a week with the Druids. The amount I learned was amazing, but I will be able to tell you that over a lunch that I hope will be taking place soon. _

_Moony, I think will find more interest in the next bit of information, I was adopted by a pack of Canadian Werewolves, but they are Purebloods (I don't know if this will mean a thing to you). By the way, I have something I must ask of the remaining Marauders…_

_I was thinking of having lunch tomorrow, I have written to Dumbledore and asked, but right now I could care less of what that old man says, I just need to see my family. Tomorrow at noon?_

_Love, _

_H.J.M.P_

Grabbing a handkerchief, Harry cleaned the ink off his cramped fingers, "Hedwig!"

Said owl cocked her head, before stepping of her high pedestal and gliding down to Harry's awaiting arm. "How is my beautiful girl doing?"

In response Hedwig nipped his fingers gently, hitting Harry's palm with the top of her head, "Who's the most gorgeous girl flying in the sky? Yes, you are."

"I find it disturbing that you talk to your owl that way Tenderfoot."

Draco's smooth drawled out voice cut off more of Harry's crooning to his owl, who pierced Draco with a wide eyed look of annoyance. Harry chuckled, fed her an owl treat before tying the letters to her leg. "Dumbledore first," Harry said loudly, leaning closer he pressed his face to hers, "Fly safely."

Harry watched as Hedwig flew through the patio doors, his heart aching even as she did so. "Draco I don't know what has been with me lately."

"Perhaps we should get you checked out in St. Mungo's, talking to ones owl that way is rather odd."

"No, I always talk to Hedwig that way. It's just ever since returning home from Canada and the pack, I feel like a huge emotional wreck, and all I want is the people I care most about around me, constantly."

Draco raised an eye brow at the confession, never having Harry confide in him, and feeling certain that Harry rarely talked this way with his other friends. "Don't dwell on it, perhaps your just home sick."

"That's not it, remember I stayed with the Dursley's every summer and I never felt this sort of longing, this type of desperation." Harry sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, "The only time I feel at all" pausing he searched for the proper word, "whole, is when you, Lucius, Narcissa or…" Harry hated to admit it aloud, "or even Voldemort are with me."

Glancing back up to Draco Harry felt a sense of fear clench his heart, "Prongs what's happening to me?"

Draco shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, before sighing and crouching down next to Harry, resting his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I don't know, perhaps you should talk to my father or Voldemort about these urges- maybe floo to Hogwarts if you feel uncomfortable talking with them. Even if you don't, I'm here to listen."

Harry nodded, and gave a weak smile. "Thanks mate."

"Alright, we have to go meet Bellatrix for training." Draco commented after a moment of silence between them, in which Draco offered comfort just by being present.

Harry scowled, "That is one witch that I don't like."

"Hmm, well she's excellent with the Dark Arts, so there is much to learn from her." Draco retorted standing up for his slightly crazed aunt. "Auntie Bella is just a hard woman, whose seen way more than she should have."

"Yes, perhaps someone should make her see no more." Harry muttered darkly, visioning the sickly curse that would snub out the vicious witch's life in an instant, discarding that spell as other sicklier, darker spells popped up.

Draco flinched slightly as he watched Harry's face become stony before morphing into a crazed look of happiness that he began to relate with the looks some of the Death Eaters wore after returning back from a mission. "Harry, you can't become like them."

Snapping back Harry looked bemusedly towards Draco, "Like what Prongs?"

Draco glanced towards the door suspiciously, "Like some of the Death Eaters that get pleasure out of torturing and killing. You can't become like that, and I see that quality in you every time you cast a battle spell, or when you think of harming another. This isn't you. You can't let Voldemort and everything your learning, change you." Draco looked at Harry beseechingly, before saying in a small whisper, "You can't."

"Its not. I promise you that." Harry refused to recognize that he was slowly turning into a the type of man Draco was describing, and started to walk towards the door, "Lets go and get this torture session over with."

"Harry…"

Harry stopped at the door, with a sigh he spun and approached Draco, "I promise to you that I will never become like some of those sick bastards that are working for Voldemort. I could never do some of the things they do to innocent people. But do you realize that you are Voldemorts Heir, that you will one day rule over the Death Eaters, and the torture and maiming, the ability to kill without thought is what the Death Eaters believe is related to being a strong leader. You will have to learn to do this, or you will be taken down by someone who believes they are more qualified for the position."

Draco face drained of color, knowing that what Harry spoke of was true, shaking his head in denial he whispered fiercely, "No, because when I am the new Lord, everything will have changed. I will create a new Order."

Harry smile softly, "If you believe this, than I will stand by your side, but you know my believes."

"Everyone is equal." Draco muttered with a laugh.

"Everyone is equal." Harry persisted, before smiling sadly at Draco, "One day, before it's too late I hope you realize this."

"Too late...?"

Before Harry had time to answer Bellatrix swooped through the doors, "Your late nephew, Hadrian."

Harry calmly turned, "Did I allow you entrance into my rooms?"

Bellatrix dark eyes narrowed, "That is not the point, boy. You are ten minutes late, now both of you get down to the training grounds before I teach you some discipline."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the women before aparating out of his room.

"You should teach that brat some manners nephew." Bellatrix informed Draco while fingering her wand with that crazed look Draco saw in Harry's eyes moments before. "Sooner than later, he will fall out of favor with our Lord, and when he does, I will be there, waiting."

Draco watched her silently, feeling a surge of anger course through his veins, softly he approached his aunt, lying long slender hangs softly on her shoulders, "You must remember Aunt, that while Hadrian may fall out of favor with your Lord, he will still be in mine, and harming him may just bring your own downfall." With a gentle squeeze he placed a soft kiss on her cheek before he too Apparated to the training yards.

Bellatrix frowned, feeling disconcerted with her sisters son. But as soon as she thought of what Draco had softly murmured in her ear, she felt a pleased smile form on her face. Yes, Draco was already exuding power and control, everything that a leader needed to succeed. The other Malfoy, she thought with a snarl she sliced her wand down in a vicious arch, would be a problem in her nephews development, always filling Draco's head with ideas, theories that weren't supposed to form. Yes, someone would need to make this Hadrian Malfoy disappear.

With a dark smile on her face, Bellatrix Apparated out of Hadrian's room.

&

"Harry!"

Harry's head jerked from his Dark Arts book, a scowl forming as he looked for who ever was interrupting his reading, but quickly his frown turned into a large happy grin. "Padfoot!"

Sirius bounded the final distance that broke the two wizards apart, and gathered Harry up in his arms just as Harry began to stand. "How are you?"

Laughing Harry returned the hug with equal enthusiasm, feeling the constant vice like grip on his heart ease. Looking past Sirius's shoulder, Harry's smiled widened as he caught sight of Remus Lupin smiling tiredly from the door. Only with the look of weariness on Remus's face did Harry remember that last night was the last of the full moons.

"Moony, come sit down. You must be feeling dreadful; I'm surprised you came after such a close full moon." Harry immediately detangled himself from Sirius, and quickly embraced Remus in much the similar way he had with Sirius. The smell of heavy forest, of wolf, made Tenderfoot whine silently inside of him, and without meaning to Harry held on a second longer than he meant.

"I missed you too pup." Remus murmured before taking the proffered seat. Harry nodded, and hovered over Remus, until Remus looked questioningly at Harry's odd behavior. With a blush, Harry scrambled back into his chair.

Sirius watched the exchange with a frown on his handsome face, "Harry, how are you? Are the Malfoy's treating you well?"

Harry blinked at the questions, before nodding slowly, "Padfoot, they treat me amazing. It's like I'm actually apart of a family." With a small smile remembering some recent incidents, Harry continued. "They accept me, they haven't tried to push their believes on me, only that I should research why the war is happening, what each side wants. That's all. But the choice is mine."

Sirius grumbled, while Remus gave Harry a tired smile, "I think that is extremely good of them, Harry." Remus agreed, "Have you figured out which position you wish to take up?"

Harry shrugged, knowing that he would not be able to stand for either side, but feeling the need to participate despite everything. "I don't know. Everything I know has been changed due to living here. I don't know what I believe anymore."

Sirius frowned, leaning forward to look directly in his godson's eyes, "You can't honestly say that you don't have fault with the Dark side! They're evil; do you know what they do to innocent people?"

Harry frowned, "Sirius, I never said I didn't have fault with the Dark side, but I can't say that I'm all sunshine and daisy's with the Light side either. I don't know what I would do if presented with the choice." With a bleak sigh Harry shrugged, "I don't really have a choice though, do I?"

It was Remus who answered, stopping Sirius from talking with a gentle look, and a firm hand, "Not at all. Everyone has a choice. Or they usually do, unless they've been placed under a strong enchantment," he wasn't about to discuss the Imperius Curse right now, but judging by the book Harry was reading, doubted he had too. "You have a choice. You can be good, evil, neutral, whatever the hell you want, Harry. But you need to remember that the world isn't all black and white, that sometimes 'good' can act wrongly, and 'evil' can be momentarily moral. It's not a simple choice—it never really is. But it's your choice, no one else's. "

Harry nodded, and looking between both his godfathers Harry felt a pressure on him lift that he hadn't realized that was there. "What if I choose a different path than your own?"

It was Sirius who answered this time, "Harry all paths will cross, and ours are fated to be intertwined for the rest of our lives."

The three sat in companionable silence for several moments, each thinking about the war and the choices they would be dealt with in the upcoming months. It was Remus was broke them out of their stupor.

"So pup, what did you mean by your last letter? Adopted by a pack of Pureblood werewolves?"

Harry grinned happily, his mind now spinning to less morbid thoughts, now focused around one gorgeous red-head. Smiling wildly, Harry launched into retelling the time he spent in Canada, and when Remus confessed to being uninformed of what Pureblood werewolves are, Harry spent a good half hour explaining what the Clowes family had told him, and what he had researched on his own.

"That's not all, Richard Clowes has this daughter. Merlin does he ever! Her name is Briar, and she has this long gorgeous fiery hair, and two different colored eyes, and" Harry trailed off, as he thought of Briar. "and she's just perfect."

The two Marauders shared a knowing smile before releasing small chuckles. Sirius smiled fondly over at Harry who was looking between them curiously, "You sounded just like your father when he was describing Lily. You Potters; no taste for anything but red-heads."

Remus noticed Harry's confused look and expanded on Sirius last statement, "The Potter males have only ever gone for red headed females. If you look at some of the portraits of the Potter family, well the females are always red headed."

Harry smiled humorously, while chuckling slightly, "Yes, well if you saw this red head, even you'd be lost."

"So were you tested for Elemental abilities?" Remus asked curiously, remembering Harry's comment on how Briar was a Tempestras.

"I wonder why they call her Briar when that is an earth name." Sirius murmured quietly, interrupting Harry's retort.

"Well, a Tempest usually consists of all four elements." Remus supplied, before looking back at Harry, "So were you?"

Harry shook his head, "I would like to try though, and I think it would be a great advantage if I did have an element to control. Do any of you know the ritual, if I do?"

Remus shook his head, while Sirius hesitantly nodded, before replying, "Harry, this particular art is banned in the United Kingdom. The Black families test their young at the age of five where magical abilities tend to show themselves. I would suggest not trying the ritual, and let the idea of being an elemental fall."

Harry shook his head, "Well, it's legal in Canada. If you ask me, the United Kingdom has banns on almost everything. I don't believe any form of magic should be forbidden. Magic is magic; it's the intent that turns the magic nasty."

Remus nodded, with a small smile on his face, before sighing, "The thing with elemental abilities is that they are extremely emotion orientated, and many find the task of mastering and controlling their element extremely difficult, casualties are major frequencies. That is why the art has been banned."

"I'll learn control. I have complete control over my magic now. This will be easy." Harry said confidently, "Now how is the ritual done?"

"You need an elemental stone. We can find one in Knockturn Alley." Sirius murmured with a small frown on his face.

Harry nodded, and snapped his fingers. "Yes Master Hadrian, what can Capy does you for?"

"I need you to find an elemental stone in Knockturn Alley Capy, I don't care how much the stone will cost," digging around in his expensive dress pants, he pulled out a dark leather wallet, the Potter crest emblemized on the front. "Take out how ever much you need from the Potter account."

Capy shook her head, her large ears nearly hitting Harry's hand, "Capy is so sorry sir, but Mistress Malfoy has ordered that no elf shall take you money, and that Master Malfoy will be paying you expenses from on now."

Harry frowned, not wishing to spend the Malfoy's family money. "This is the only time I will ask you to do this Capy, but I need this to be a surprise for the Malfoy family. Do you mind if I do that. It will please the Malfoy heads very much."

Capy looked uncertain, before reaching a trembling hand towards Harry's wallet. "Yes Master Hadrian."

"Hadrian?" Sirius asked perplexed after Capy left. "Why do the elves call you Hadrian?"

"The Malfoy's and Dumbledore believed it to be wise to have everyone believe that I am just a distant relative visiting from" pausing Harry frowned, "I don't know where. But I am Hadrian Malfoy, Lucius's nephew."

"Thus explaining the blonde hair."

Harry nodded at Remus, "Now, the Vatican was amazing. Remus you would have adored it there. With a little…encouragement from Lucius," Voldemort was the main reason, but Harry was not about to tell his godfathers that, "Draco and I were able to study under the Sorcerers for nearly twelve days! It was amazing, they taught us all about Runes, Blood magic, Wards, Sacrificial magic, and various forms of religious magic. Religious magic was fascinating. It wasn't what I thought it was going to be like." Harry said, remembering the lessons very fondly.

"When they informed us what they were going to teach us, I was like 'Religious magic, what a joke. What am I going to do, allow God to come and possess me, and perform amazing feats?' But it wasn't like that at all. It was all about believing. Believing in your magic, and allowing your magic to expand and fill you to perform feats of magic that never would have been possible. It was all about worshiping your magic and thus yourself. Amazing. Learning with the Druids was very similar just with Pagan believes instead." Harry breathed, remembering how it felt to see and feel his magic.

Sirius nodded, knowing what branch of magic Harry spoke of. Old Pureblood families forced their children at a young age to practice it. Remus smiled sadly, knowing that he would never be able to experience such a feeling due to being impure. Harry noticed Remus look, and remembered something Briar had told him when they first met, _'__It's the imbalance of their magic. Both halves trying so hard to dominate, but neither will allow it… the fight for dominance drives the Werewolf insane on full moons…a lot of them end up hurting themselves…some even die.' _Harry gazed a Remus sadly, knowing that Remus would never accept the Wolf in him.

"Your next full moon Remus, I'll be there." Harry said softly looking deeply in the tawny eyes that always looked so wise and sad.

"No, it's dangerous, even with the Wolfsbane potion; I am still struggling for dominance. You would be a target for the werewolf, and I can't let him out." Remus immediately said, his arms crossed over his chest.

Harry smiled, "Not while I am Tenderfoot."

Sirius and Remus frowned, and Harry stood and started his change. In seconds Tenderfoot stood proudly before the two amazed wizards. With a happy growl Tenderfoot head butted Remus and licked Sirius's hands. Sirius dropped to his knees, and looked at Harry with a proud look. "Your beautiful Harry; or is it Tenderfoot now?"

Tenderfoot puffed his chest up, and his tail raised high into the air, before it dropped slightly as he looked towards Remus. Slowly Tenderfoot made his way to Remus's chair, and propped his two front paws on Remus' shoulders. Emerald clashed with amber. Tenderfoot let out a sad whine and gently touched his nose to Remus's. Remus smiled, and laughed running calloused hands down Harry's soft sides. "Gorgeous."

Harry moved away from Remus and transformed back. "Remus, there's nothing you can say to deter me. I'll be running with you no matter what."

Remus shook his head, "I don't run anymore. I have a cellar in my basement, I go there when I transform."

Feeling a surge of anger Harry was about to lecture the older man when Draco came strutting in, a large brown eagle owl perched on his shoulder, a scroll was clutched in its beak.

"Hadrian, this blasted animal has a letter for you. It wouldn't allow me or mother to take the scroll." Draco said in a way of explaining why he had escorted the eagle owl to him.

"Thanks." Harry replied, as the bird flew to him. Giving the bird a gentle pat, Harry untied the scroll, quickly noticing the Gringotts seal on the front.

_Mr. H.J.M Potter,_

_Due to your fast approaching fifteenth centennial and the rising of Lord Voldemort, many papers concerning your titles, properties and vaults have become pressing. We request that on the thirty-first you attend a small, important meeting at Gringotts. _

_If this is inconvenient for you, please send a reply with the owl provided, if we do not receive word, we will assume you are able to appear. _

_Thank you for your time,_

_Bogradium, Keeper of the Potter vaults _

Harry read the letter allowed, fully aware that in two days time, his birthday would arrive. Glancing at Draco confusedly, he turned to Sirius and Remus. "What's this all about?"

Remus shrugged, while Draco replied sarcastically back, "Well, you might consider rereading the scroll, it does say that this Bogradium gobby whishes to discuss the Potter titles, properties and the vaults."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, not in the least liking Draco's tone of voice. "What's wrong Prongs?"

There were three heavy intakes of breaths, and Harry realized he had called Draco his nickname. The names they discovered in Canada had stuck, and it was rare for either to call the other by anything else.

Sirius and Remus looked confused, and quickly Harry explained what Draco and he had decided. Remus eyes were bright with conflicting emotion. "We thought by keeping the names similar to the originals, thus Tenderfoot-Padfoot, and since Draco is a stag, we thought Prongs would be appropriate."

Sirius's face was clouded with many emotions, anger surfaced before reason could. "No! I will not allow some Malfoy brat to tarnish James Potter's name! Draco will never be James! I will not loose the last thing we have of James!"

Harry leaned forward, "I am his son. Don't I have a say- am I not the last thing you have of James?"

"You are Harry, but you're changing. You're letting the Malfoy's twist you-twist the very thing that is your father- you're loosing who you are supposed to be, allowing that Malfoy brat to take James name! The lot of them, they're twisting you- manipulating you to follow like a pawn! I will not allow you to tarnish James Potter's good name!"

Harry stood, his eyes wide, and blinked away the moisture that was forming at the angry rejecting. "Draco won't! When will you understand that not everything has to do with James bloody Potter! He's dead! Get over it! I will _never_ be James Potter…only Harry."

With that Harry transformed and ran.

Harry knew that if he were human he wouldn't be able to control the tears, the raw emotion of finally screaming that his father was dead, and how everyone should begin to look towards the future, not the past had taken a toll on Harry. Harry stopped as his gaze landed on a figure who watched him through crimson eyes. Transforming back, Harry felt his heart squeeze, once more in the vice-like grip it had been in for nearly on two weeks, tears began streaming.

Walking forward Harry's gaze resting unwaveringly on Voldemorts form, finally reaching the man, he connected his eyes; crimson clashing with emerald. Slowly Harry walked till he was inches away, and leaned in till Voldemort was supporting his weight. Harry fully expected to be pushed away and Crucio'd for his display of weakness, so it came to him as a shock when strong arms encircled his shoulders, holding him close.

&

With a warm mug of coco with a shot of FireWhiskey added, Harry felt the after affects of his break down leave with each sip.

"Do you mind informing me what that was about?" Voldemort asked, reclining in a comfy couch opposite of Harry.

Startled Harry glanced up, and was surprised to find Voldemort was beginning to resemble more like an older version of Tom Riddle; maybe even an older version of himself. Mutely Harry shook his head, still feeling overwhelmed, and knowing that he had over reacted considerably to the situation. Finally Harry glanced towards Voldemort.

"I had an argument with Sirius."

Harry didn't know if his silent confession was heard, and didn't care to repeat it. Voldemort released a small sigh. "I believe I've become attached to you. Four weeks ago, I wouldn't have given any interest in your problems. Yet now I find myself striving to fix them. Tell me boy, before I change my mind what your argument was about."

And Harry told him, starting from the beginning of Sirius and Remus's visit and to the end with Sirius angry rejection, and lastly with Harry words of anger.

"You know, ever since Sirius came into my life, and I saw how much Sirius worshipped him, _James_, I strived to be like my father. But the longer I am in the company of the Malfoy's, or you I've been fighting to avoid becoming like him. To be able to form my own identity. But I guess we all have certain genes that we want to change which dominates us."

Voldemort nodded in understanding, "My father is a muggle. My mother, one of the last of the proud Gaunts, was obsessed with him. Merope made several efforts to become close to him. Finally she had him drink a love potion. I was conceived while Thomas Riddle Senior was under the love potion. Merope believed that Tom had fallen for her, and stopped feeding him doses, believing he would stay for me. Of course he didn't, and I was left to be raised in a muggle orphanage that feared everything to do with me. Believe me Hadrian when I tell you I understand about leaving behind qualities that relate you to people."

Harry was amazed. Voldemort had just confided in him his past. Something Voldemort rarely did- if he ever had. Locking gazes, Harry smiled softy. "Thank you Tom."

Voldemort waved his thanks aside, looking deep in thought, "In regards of your godfather, I would approach him and talk with him of your concerns. Now, I have a question for you."

Harry nodded his head, "I'll answer it if I am able."

"Is Draco ready?"

Harry paused in his reply. Was his new friend ready? To be a Dark Lord? No. Draco would never be ready to be a Voldemort. "Ready for what?"

"To be my heir."

Harry understood than what Voldemort wanted. Voldemort must know that Draco would not be ready to take his place, but he wanted Draco to start partaking in plans, meetings. Harry now understood that while Draco might be training for the position, there was still much Draco had to accomplish before taking the position.

Voldemort shook his head, and with a sigh continued, knowing Harry's answer, "He's powerful, I give him that. I had Rosier confront me, one of the few of my Death Eaters that I trust with my life. He's also, one of the few who knows of your true potential. He told me that you would be a more suitable Heir, and that I should consider switching the two of you."

Harry narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Tom ,you promised-"

"I know!" Voldemort snapped, his hands gripping his goblet tightly, "I will keep my word. But I am worried that others may see you as a threat. Bellatrix has already come to me with a request to teach you some proper manners and to learn your place. I don't know if you're aware of her growing dislike."

"Dislike? That woman hates me." Harry said astonished.

Voldemort ignored Harry's break in, "I also had the Carrow siblings come to me and express their theory that Draco would make better progress without the hindrance of you bringing him back…When I asked what they would have me do with you, they simply said to kill you."

Harry raised his eye brows, watching as Voldemort took a sip of wine from a delicate looking goblet, "Your answer."

Voldemort smiled thinly, "A quick Crucio."

Harry nodded, his hand itching to aim that curse towards the Carrow siblings, his reply was cut off when the door busted open, a breathless Death Eater came stumbling in.

"My Lord!"

"How dare you enter my office without permission! Crucio!"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, still after the many times the curse had been performed highly uncomfortable. "Voldemort…"

The curse was lifted shortly after Harry's whispered pleading, blazing red eyes trained on the shaking Death Eater, "What is it, and it better be good, if you expect to walk out of this room with all limbs attached."

"The Vampires! They just sent the remains of our assembly here."

Voldemort and Harry both sat forward in their chairs, "What happened? Speak quickly or your life will end."

"The conference went badly, that's all I know my lord. There are no survivors. Our Necromancer is attempting to get the story from the spirits, but the Vampire's have done something to the bodies."

Harry sat wide eyed as the meeting played out, the poor Death Eater was unfortunate to have the Cruciatus curse cast upon him four times, each ending quickly.

"I am to believe that they want no alliance with this act of brutality?"

Harry shocked with Voldemort's words, interrupted, "Actually…"

"How dare you interrupt boy! Crucio!"

The close proximity didn't leave Harry space or time to move out of the curses way, and soon each nerve in Harry's body came to life. His teeth clenched but even this didn't drown out the strangled sounds his throat began to make, the curse stayed on his form for little over five seconds, but Harry was left on his hands and knees, having fallen off the couch before hand, gasping for breath.

"Get up boy."

Harry rose shakily to his feet; his eyes narrowed at the man- no _monster-_ sitting in front of him. "I was only going to say that it is a Vampire's custom to show the other side of the alliance that they have power, killing off the messenger is the beginning of this. You should know this; didn't you make a treaty with them before hand?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes once more, "Are you certain?"

"You ask me this after you put that fucking curse on me!" Harry nearly yelled but the movement of talking hurt.

"Watch your tongue boy, or you'll face another one."

Harry couldn't believe it. Voldemort had changed, gone was the man who had comforted him, who had put his arms around his shoulders and allowed him to cry, and transformed into a monster.

"Was there any form of message with the bodies?"

"Yes."

Voldemort opened the letter, his face remaining neutral as Harry and the Death Eater watched him, their muscles twitching in time with the ticking of the large grandfather clock.

Voldemort gave a sigh, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have a Death Eater and Vampire meeting to direct."

Harry nodded his understandings, but his eyes darkening, "What is it?

With narrowed eyes Voldemort gave a dark chuckle, "Do you honestly believe that I would share my plans with you- you're not even on my side?"

Harry raised a dark eye brow, "Very well, I was simply going to perhaps help, but never mind."

"I'll see you for potions first thing tomorrow."

Harry scowled at the wizards back, ever since Severus Snape had mentioned Harry's failure at any sort of potion, Voldemort had forced Harry to get up an hour earlier with him and brew potions.

&

"Hadrian, are you decent?" Lucius's curt voice cut through Harry's silent musings.

Raising his tired head off his bed, Harry motioned with one hand for the door to open, allowing Lucius to enter. Lucius walked cautiously into Harry's room, having heard from various sources that Harry was in a foul mood and didn't want to be disturbed.

Lucius stopped at the end of the bed, looking at Harry who laid half on and half off the bed. "I heard about your argument with the mutt-um Sirius."

"Yeah? What about it?" Harry snapped, having no patience for the older man.

"Mind your tongue, Hadrian." Lucius reprimanded, before taking a seat beside Harry's head, "Cissa and I had one of the heirlooms brought out of the vaults for you, as a gift."

Harry swung his legs up and turned his body so that he was facing Lucius, "A gift?"

"Yes, after the small spat you had with Sirius, Cissa and I figured you would need something to take your mind off the event. Here."

Presented with the small oval box, Harry felt his chest tighten. Could this be considered his first gift from a…_a what? _Harry thought; perhaps _a parent? _

"Hadrian?"

Jerked from his thoughts, Harry slowly opened the lid. Sitting on grey silk was a ring. It was simple in comparison to Draco's Heir ring, but beautiful in its own way. With a thick silver band, that had a small version of the Malfoy's crest engraved, to each side of the crest were delicate lines shaped very similar to the scar on his forehead, filled with one small crystal.

"It's beautiful. I" pausing and feeling choked with emotion, Harry swallowed thickly, "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"No need too. This isn't an ordinary ring. This ring has been refinished, normally it's the ring presented to the second born child-which normally is a female. It's been refinished so it is fit for a young man to wear."

Lucius plucked the ring from the box, and gently grabbed Harry's hand. While placing the ring on his right middle finger Lucius started to explain the importance, "The ring will connect you to the entire family, just think it, and our rings will let us know you need us."

Harry nodded, his throat feeling slightly thick, "Thank you."

"You're apart of this family now Harry, there's no need."

Rising from the bed, Lucius stepped towards the door, "Oh and Harry? The elemental rock is here, the Potter vaults are for your future, I would appreciate if you would refrain from touching them. It's my job to provide for you."

Nodding dumbly, Harry waited for the older man to exit before jumping out of the bed, "Capy!"

With a 'Pop' Capy arrived, "Yes Master!"

"Where is that elemental stone? Did I not tell you to not inform the Malfoy elders?" Harry snapped irritated more with himself than the cowering elf.

"I is sorry Master! Capy will punish herself right away, hot irons to the hand I will! I is so sorry! I is a worthless, useless elf!"

Rubbing his temples Harry kneeled so that he was face to face with Capy, "Capy, I will not be happy with you if you do punish yourself, ever. You will never punish yourself for anything, so long as you consider me your master. Is that clear?"

Capy's eyes watered, "Master Hadrian is so kind, so handsome, so valiant!"

Harry paused at the word handsome, having the feeling that he just added a new member to his fan club. "No problem Capy, the um…Elemental Stone?"

"Right away Master!"

&

Harry sliced his palm slowly, wincing as the sharp blade bit into his skin allowing the blood to fall into a solid pewter cup. Feeling the loss of blood, Harry placed a hand on the altar before him, while the cut hand gripped the polished round stone dropping it into the now full cup. The stone sizzled and disappeared to the bottom, his blood devouring the stone before Harry's eyes. There were no words required for the ritual, just his blood and the stone.

When nothing happened, Harry scowled figuring that Capy had been ripped off by some merchant, thinking he could get the better of a poor house elf. But Capy was wearing the Malfoy crest, no one in their right mind would rip or a Malfoy.

As he turned away from the altar, fire laced up from the cut straight through his arm spreading out towards his heart than down to his feet. Hands grasped his chest, as breathing became hard, frantic Harry tried to scream for help. Darkness began to seep into his vision as he continued to fight to breath, to get past the excoriating pain of fire in his veins. Red over powered black and Harry could see no more.

&

Voldemort sat impatiently in his chair, tapping his fingers on the padded leather armrest in rhythm as he waited for Wormtail to finish his report. Five minutes passed and Voldemort's temper grew with each passing second, and still Wormtail had not reached anything of interest. His other hand fingered his wand, rolling it between his fingers, as his mind mentally wandered away from Wormtail. The finger tapping ceased and instead his pale and bony hand clenched painfully into a fist as the first scream was heard, it was a moment before Voldemort realized that the scream was not being heard from the other Death Eaters.

When the feeling of fire erupted within his own veins, Voldemort jerked out of his seat, blocking off the connection Harry and he shared. "Where's Hadrian?"

Death Eaters around looked shocked at their Lord as he headed for the door as quickly as he could, ignoring some who attempted to answer his question.

Following the constant thrum of magic that was simply unique to Harry, Voldemort stopped when he reached doors that leaked Harry's magic out, as if it were water. Flicking his wrist, he conjured a shield, hoping it would protect him from what ever mess Harry had gotten himself into. With a hard push, the door flung open, revealing a room encompassed with bright white blue fire. Stumbling back a few steps, Voldemort flicked his wand, sending a large stream of water into the room, but the water evaporated before Voldemort could blink.

Solutions ran through his mind at an alarming rate; only to stop as the fire seemed to freeze, expand once more than retract so fast back into Harry, that it took him several moments to comprehend what had taken place.

Harry gasped for breath, his arms shaking as he tried to hold his body up. Harry allowed his arms to give out, and rolled over till he was on his back.

Tentatively, Voldemort entered the room, noticing that the room was still alarmingly hot. "Harry, what did you do?"

Chest still heaving, Harry gestured to the bright red stone; the cup had been destroyed when the fire had first erupted. "You attempted the Elemental ritual? Are you daft boy?"

Harry winced, his entire body was sore and Voldemort was slowly beginning to aggravate him. "Tom, my body is fucking on fire, and my mind is about to break open, I have no patience for your bloody lecture."

Voldemort tensed, "I'd watch your tongue Potter, and you will need a mentor if you plan on harnessing these new abilities."

Shooting Voldemort a dark look, Harry attempted to sit up, gasping as the small movement had his body fall into spasms.

"Idiot boy."

Harry fully expected Voldemort to leave him, but was surprised when an arm wrapped gently under his arms, and heaved him to his feet. "Thanks."

"If you had asked, anyone of us would have helped with this. The Elemental Ritual can be very dangerous. You very well could have been killed."

Snorting, Harry weakly snapped, "Like you would have cared."

Voldemort chose to ignore Harry, instead continued on to Harry's room, "Tomorrow, you will get up and we will discuss these new abilities. I believe I will have to call Severus in to help."

"What?"

"Severus Snape, you know him I believe. He is after all the only elemental I know of, that shares the same element as you. He will not be given any ideas as to who you really are. An Unbreakable vow will be taken to insure that he does not run to Dumbledore about our little arrangement."

Harry nodded tiredly, as Voldemort opened his door and placed him on his bed. Closing his eyes, Harry let out a sigh, "You're being oddly nice to me, you know that right?"

Voldemort scowled, and went to reply, when he realized that his charge was already fast asleep.

&

"Master Hadrian, up!"

Groaning with pain, Harry rose slowly from his bed, Capy was at his bed side, holding a small vial of pain relieving potion. "Capy, you are a life saver!"

"Master is too kind! Master Snape is downstairs in parlor waiting for you. You's is to be down in no later than fifteen minute sir!"

Groaning, Harry flopped back onto his bed, "Yes Capy, tell that over groan bat, that I'll meet him in the Sunday brunch room in twenty minutes."

Capy hesitated, "Master, Master Snape says to be ready in fifteen."

"Capy, who hold's more power in this household? Snape or Me?"

"Yous Master!"

"Than tell Snape to wait in the brunch room!"

Angrily, Harry rose to the washroom. Unnoticed to him, his hand that gripped the side bed post had scorched the cherry wood.

&

"Mr. Malfoy, you are late."

"I had a rather long night, and I wasn't exactly comfortable either. So will you cut me some bloody slack?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the disheveled youth, despite his untidy appearance, the boy was still dressed nicely, in a white polo, and neat slacks, and absentmindedly he noticed that the boy was barefoot. "Watch your tongue boy, Our Lord's minions may take your back talk, but I assure you, I will not."

Harry growled in anger, "Is that a threat?"

Severus snarled, "A warning. Now, let us head to the training yards."

Harry snorted, and took the seat at the head of the table. "I don't think so. I haven't eaten in nearly fifteen hours."

Severus scowled, but relented when he knew that the boy wouldn't cooperate and learn effectively with an empty stomach.

&

Severus gestured Harry to sit, the training yard was oddly empty for today. "In a word, Mr. Malfoy, what is being a Fire Elemental all about?"

Harry looked confused. Not understanding what Severus expected of him, finally he answered lamely, "Fire."

Severus nodded, and with a small flick of his wrist he lit arches on fire. "It's a living thing, Mr. Malfoy. It breathes, it eats, and it hates. The only way to beat it, to control it, is to think like it. To know that this flame will spread this way across the door and up across the ceiling, not because of the physics of flammable liquids, but because it wants to. For a good portion of fire elementals, the fire owns them, makes them fight to control it, but the only way to truly be one with it is to love it a little."

Harry watched mesmerized by Severus, who continued to let the fire dance across the arch, without actually harming it. "So the key is not the fight it, but to allow it to move on its own, with only gently…almost loving pushes?"

"Essentially. Sometimes it's harder to accomplish, especially when the fire has not come from within your own core. Here, try to direct this fire, to direct it into your palm."

Harry concentrated on the fire, and found that no matter how hard he called, the fire continued to flicker on the post. "This is stupid, you haven't told me how!"

Severus balled his hand into a fist, and the fire extinguished. "It's obvious we will have to start from the very basics. Close your eyes, find your core."

With most of the summer spent practicing finding and directing his core, Harry had no problem finding his magical core. To his surprise, it had shifted, no long was it a pretty swirl of blues, but instead had taken on colors very similar to his school house colors. Distantly he was aware of Severus directing him.

"I'm sure you are aware by now that your core has changed. It now resembles something very similar to the color of our gift. To achieve a certain bond with your element, you must be able to touch it without it hurting you."

Harry reached forward slightly, attempting to run his hand through his core. Hissing with pain, he jerked his mental hand back, "As you probably have experienced, Fire is the most hostile element, the hardest to control and to become one with. Fire is the most powerful element. None of the elements can match a skilled fire elementalist."

"What of water?"

"If an water elemental were to challenge me, I would have no trouble defeating them. You have to remember Mr. Malfoy, that there a many out in our world that posses the elemental gift, but there a very few who are able to master it."

"So if a Master of Water were to challenge you?"

"They would be hard pressed to beat me. I have fought in many tournaments, and only the Shaman from China was able to defeat me." Severus smiled as the memory returned, "But, he also possessed not one element but two. Fire and Water. A very odd combination."

"Fire reacts on our emotions, so before you start to learn how to use your abilities, you must first learn how to control ourselves."

"I think I'm in pretty good control of my emotions."

Severus gave a nasty smirk, "Really? You actually believe you are competent enough to master your mind?"

"I think already have." Harry growled back, anger rising quicker within him than normal. Automatically he realized what Severus had attempted to do, and felt stupid for falling for something so obvious, "Alright, so perhaps I have to go back and revise a bit."

"It would seem that you are not as daft as I was lead to believe." Severus acknowledged Harry's admittance, with a curt nod. "Tomorrow we will gather here at the same time."

"I can't. I have a Gringotts appointment tomorrow." Harry murmured, "Than the Malfoy's have this bloody ball going on for Draco's and mine's birthday."

Severus nodded, "You don't seem exactly pleased, and I know that Draco is delighted by the news."

"Yes, well Draco like's all the attention. I can't dance very well, and I suck with all that mannerism, and political bullshit, that the Malfoy's are normally so quaint with."

Severus raised a dark eye brow, "Yes, well, being the head of the Malfoy families, does have some down faults. But at least you have the favor of our Lord."

Harry snorted, "He only puts up with me because of Draco and mine's friendship, and that my Father asked Lucius, to take good care of me."

"You have our Lord's favor, even if you do not wish to acknowledge it." Severus stated.

"No offense sir, but why are you being so nice to me. I've heard from quite a few people and stories that you're not the nicest person ever."

Severus paused, than shrugged, "Normally I'm not. But if I'm to be your mentor, especially as you are just coming in to your powers, I doubt acting anything different than I am now, would only serve to strain your development."

"Well, I appreciate it." Harry said, and was surprised that he actually meant it. "When Voldemort said that I would learn under you, I was dreading it. I thought it was just because he was mad at me, but you're not that bad Sir."

"Neither are you."

&

Harry stood outside Gringotts, fidgeting nervously with his silver cuff links. Narcissa had called in a quick favor from Andras, who had floo'd over to tailor Harry a fine business suit, one that had cost quite a few Galleons.

The glances people were casting him, had started to effect him. He still had the Malfoy inherited hair, and gray eyes, having figured that people would pay less attention to a Malfoy than The-Boy-Who-Lived. How wrong he was. People everywhere, were staring openly at him. The difference between being a Malfoy and a Potter was that everyone was far too afraid to approach him.

Gringotts still had the power to overwhelm him, even after the four years he has visited it. Approaching the door, he stopped to read the inscription.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed__  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed,__  
__For those who take, but do not earn,__  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn.__  
__So if you seek beneath our floors__  
__A treasure that was never yours,__  
__Thief, you have been warned, beware__  
__Of finding more than treasure there._

_Snorting, Harry shook his head, remembering when Voldemort had broken in. Unnoticed to Harry he had caught a wizard's attention. "Oi! Malfoy! You're not even going to stop to say hello to an old friend?" _

_Harry paused, feeling confused; turning slowly Harry came face to face with a familiar face. Though the face was familiar, Harry was sure that this young man was from Slytherin, but could not place a name. _

_The dark youth paused, "Oh. You're not Draco." _

_Harry gave a wiry smile, "It would seem not."_

_The other youth paused, inspected him with a frown, "But you are a Malfoy, right?"_

_"Yes, Hadrian Malfoy, and you are?" Harry couldn't for the life of him remember any of the etiquette Narcissa had tried to drill into his head, but knew that who ever had the lesser status had to initiate first contact._

_"Blaise Zabini." Blaise paused for a second, which had Harry's confidence start to fall as he thought that perhaps he had met someone with a higher status than the Malfoy's, but to his relief, Blaise held out a darkly tanned hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard many things about you." _

_Harry gave a curt nod, "I take it you are a friend of Draco's"_

_"Yes, we have been very close since we were young." _

_Harry nodded his head, not recalling seeing the two together, unless they shared a similar class, "Really? Will you be attending the ball tonight than? All of Draco's friends and potential suitors will be there." _

_Blaise frowned, "Sadly yes. I always hated Suitor balls, they seems so dull."_

_Harry observed his new acquaintance, taking in Blaise's neat attire, "What brings you to Diagon Alley?"_

_Blaise looked down at Harry, and offered a smile, "Just some… family business and you?"_

_Harry feeling as if he were missing something, especially with the look Blaise had bestowed upon him, but dismissed it, deciding he didn't know the boy well enough to jump to conclusions, "The Goblins wish to speak with me about my family vaults, and inheritance." _

_"Ah, that is right, you're centennial is today. Well my congratulations, I take it that the ball tonight will be for Draco and you." _

_"Unfortunately, I'm much in the same opinion of balls as you are. I find them such a waste of money." _

_"Indeed." _

_Harry nodded, holding his hand out once again, "Well, I must be off," checking the pocket watch the Malfoy's had gotten him, Harry nodded, "I'm almost late. I shall see you tonight than. It was nice meeting you." _

Harry turned without another word, and left the young Zabini Lord watching his retreat. Laying a hand of the intricate door handle, Harry was aware of the magic coursing through the building, something he had never noticed before. Taking one deep breath, Harry walked through the doors.

"Lord Malfoy, it is a pleasure to have you here. I am Haflgard"

Immediately Harry was greeted by a stout goblin, dressed richly, with thick gold chains around his wrist, and neck. Harry nodded tersely, surveying his surroundings.

"What is it that we can help you with?"

Harry turned grey eyes to the goblin, become aware of that the goblin really thought he was a Malfoy. "I need to speak with Bogradium, right away."

The goblin hesitated, "I apologize, my Lord, but Bogradium is scheduled to meet with a very important customer today, and can not be disturbed."

Harry grinned, thrilled with the idea that he was considered important. "I assure you, sir, that Bogradium will be most pleased for this interruption."

"I'm sorry my Lord, but I don't have the authority to allow a disruption."

Leaning in rather close to the goblin, which Harry found to look rather young, he whispered, "I'm Harry Potter."

His eyes narrowing, Haflgard removed a ceremonial knife from his waist, "I trust that you can prove this with a blood sample."

"I would not expect anything less." Harry said as he removed his black glove off his wand hand, "I trust this sample will be destroyed."

"Of course, your hand." Haflgard jerked Harry's arm down to him quickly and sliced a thin line across his thumb. With his other hand, he removed a piece of white leather. Haflgard allowed three drops to fall, and Harry watched amazed as the blood was absorbed and his family tree slowly was scrawled in what Harry soon realized was his blood. "Thank you my Lord, I apologize for the inconvenience. This is where I leave you."

Nodding curtly, Harry followed the stout goblin towards a thick wooden door. Haflgard ran a wrinkled reptilian hand down the door; Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust, remembering the feeling of the goblins hands. Nodding his head, Harry walked through the door.

Upon entering the room, gas lamps flickered to life, instantly Harry felt the pull. So enthralling, that Harry felt the yearning to reach out, to summon, to be a part of his element. It hit him like a battering ram, a blow to his stomach, like a wrecking ball, Harry staggered into the wall, his chest heaving as he fought to control the impulse to be one and to destroy.

For, the call of fire to him was like the call of the dark magic that Voldemort taught him. Destructive, mischievous, ruinous, catastrophic, but intoxicating.

"In Europe, the art of Lumaria has been banned for over two centuries. If you are to be caught, the Ministry will have your magic ripped from you."

Harry jerked his head up, his eyes having dilated, the black of his pupils laced with red, "Bogradium, it would be wise for Gringotts to keep silent about this matter, unless of course you are willing to lose the Potter and Malfoy accounts."

Bogradium smiled at Harry, "Mr. Potter, long has Gringotts kept the secrets of the magical race hidden, and being a Lumarian is nothing that we Goblins find to be wrong. After all, Goblins do have an element affinity ourselves." Bogradium motioned for Harry to take a seat, "Now, we have much to cover."

"You mentioned: Titles, properties and vaults. Am I in understanding that I have several of each?"

Bogradium laughed, his large belly jiggling, "Mr. Potter you have more than several. Let us start with your first Title." Clicking his fingers together, a file appeared, "Here we are. Now, you of course know that you have the Potter Lord Title, which gives you eight seats within the Wizengamot, eighteen properties, here is a list."

W

One: Brazil

One: United States

One: Australia

One: France

One: Rome

One: Arabia

ith wide eyes, Harry accepted the list, scrawled neatly was the location of each property:

Two: Russia

Two: Canada

Two: England

Two Scotland

One: Jamaica

One: Germany

"Oh. That's- that's quite a bit. Are you sure this is all mine."

"Positive Lord Potter. Now along with the Potter title, comes the Gryffindor title. As the only remaining heir of Gryffindor…"

&

"Hadrian! Welcome home! How was your trip to Gringotts?" Narcissa asked as Harry stumbled out of the fire place, with a flick of her wand she vanished the soot that Harry had collected.

"I have fourteen titles, over three hundred properties, and I am the fifth richest person in the Wizarding world."

Lucius leaned forward in the leather armrest "Pardon?"

Harry flopped into the nearest seat, and put his head in his hands, "Did I mention that I'm also the only remaining heir of Gryffindor, oh and to top it off it turns out my mum's side has Slytherin blood coursing through it…So basically next to Tom, I am a Slytherin." Harry felt his hands begin to shack. "Also, due to the fact that I am part of two of the founder's lines, which means I could basically, take over Hogwarts."

"Oh my." Narcissa breathed, "Are you alright, you mentioned that you have also gained twelve more Titles?"

"Yes, some are Titles that some of the older families which have not been able to reproduce, signed me as a Heir…which is only because I'm a the boy-who-bloody-lived!"

His adopted parents flinched at his shouting, "Calm down Harry. It won't due for having you set something on fire."

Harry took a deep breath at Lucius's command. "I'm sorry. It's just that if it weren't for my Title as the boy-who-lived, than I would only be dealing with a total of five Titles. I just can not believe that families have named me as their heir. It's preposterous!"

"Is it really, Harry? All the families that gifted you with their names and properties are most likely barren, and have no one to continue their line. A Pureblood's worst fear is to lose their history, to lose their family name. It's only natural that they would want the Wizarding Worlds savior to carry on their name."

"But I will never use their names. Ever. The Malfoy Potter name is the only name I will use." Harry bit out, missing the shocked but happy glances the adults shared. "I just- I don't like all this unearned attention."

* * *

**HI! Well, here is chapter 5! I hoped you all liked it, and to show your appreciation for this chapter- you can REVIEW! This is one of the longer :P chapter- I think I'm not sure, but it is nearly 12 thousands words long :P So enjoy, the next chapter will be posted sometime in the next week or two. **

**Jad**


	6. A night to Celebrate

_**The Heir**_

_Chapter 6: A night to celebrate_

_A/N- I am so sorry for how long you all had to wait for this chapter. I had only the first three chapters on my desktop, and the longer and more complete version was on the Laptop which my dad took to work and has refused up to yesterday to bring home(thinks I'm going to break it and loose all his work-psh as if his work matters, I would be more concerned about loosing this lol.) But obviously, I got it back, and have copied it to the desktop so that I can work on it. So this is chapter six. I am really sorry that I took so bloody long but I did promise you'd get it, so here it is! _

_**Chapter Six-**  
_

"Ready Tenderfoot?"

Harry clenched his shaking hands behind his back, peering out the darkened balcony with dismay. Shaking his head, Harry sighed, "Are you sure I have to go? I'll probably just embarrass the family."

"Or, by embarrassing yourself, make me look amazing. I rather like the idea." Draco drawled, shooting him a smirk. Turning serious, he patted Harry's shoulder, "Hadrian you'll do fine. Just remember the steps, stick close to me, and you'll survive…maybe not unharmed…but you'll live."

"Draco…" Harry growled, aiming a friendly punch towards his arms.

"Hey! No hitting, you'll wrinkle the material!"

Mumbling something that distinctly reminded Draco of 'pansy', Harry took a deep breath and turned to walk down the balcony steps. "Coming cousin?"

The walk down the decorated banister seemed much to long for Harry's like. It looked as if everyone in the room had stopped their activity to watch the Malfoy children walk into their midst. Harry tried to keep his face completely void of all emotions, but by the time he had reached the last step the constant whispering made him freeze.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you my Heir, Draconic Malfoy, and my dear nephew Hadrian Malfoy." Lucius said, rising from his seat at the other side of the largely decorated room.

Harry's eyes widened drastically when he noticed Voldemort standing at Lucius's side, a small polite smile on his completely human face. A sharp jab from Draco's elbow, and he committed a clumsy bow, and continued walking forward into the snakes den. He made his way quickly to Tom's side, for Harry found it difficult to even think of this normal looking being as Voldemort.

After greeting Lucius with as much respect as he could without lowering himself too far, he turned to Tom and hissed fiercely at him, "What are you doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you to be out here alone…people could suspect."

"Hush. I'm perfectly safe, a quarter if not more of these people are my followers, or soon to be followers. There is nothing to fear. If there is," Tom gestured to the high curved windows, where Harry could faintly make out shadowed figures, following Tom's gaze to shadowed corners, where more shadows flickered ominously. "Everything is already taken care of. It pleases me to see how much concern you have for me."

Harry glared and turned as a young man walked up, who Harry faintly recognized as Theodore Nott.

"Young Nott, what a pleasure it is to have you here at our home."

Watching the interaction between Narcissa and his classmate, Harry attempted to slip behind the curtain, but luck seemed to have deserted him as Nott turned calculating narrowed eyes on him. "I have heard many things about you Hadrian Malfoy."

Harry felt the unsaid challenge in the taller youth, his eyes sharpened glowing behind lowered bangs; he took a measured step forward, his mouth in a predatory grin, "Is that so, because I haven't heard a thing about you. Does that say much?"

Nott's eyes flared to life a sneer blossoming on his face. "Why you little-"

"Theodore! That is no way to talk to your host, now apologize."

Harry's eyes flickered to a middle aged woman, her dark hair streaked with soft silver. Instantly Harry felt an instant softness towards this woman, her son obviously didn't retrieve much from her.

"Mother, I will not lower myself to apologize to this-"

"I apologize Lucius, Narcissa, and young Malfoy I apologize for my son's behavior, the loss of his father hasn't boded well with him."

"Mother…" Theodore murmured, a flush flaring to life on his hollowed out cheeks.

Harry nodded, recalling that Senior Nott had been lost in a skirmish between two giants. Harry felt his stomach twist, and instantly felt horrible for his spiteful words. Stepping forward, he lowered his head, "I apologize for my ignorant words. It was most impolite of me, and I am sincerely sorry for having disrupted your night."

Mrs. Nott laid a gently hand on Harry's shoulder, her other hand raised his chin gently, "To see a Malfoy look regretful is something I'd never thought I'd see, but to see that he means it is something I always thought impossible. I accept your apology young Malfoy." Turning she nodded her head towards the adults, "Lucius, Narcissa, My Lord, if you will excuse us."

Eye brows coming together in confusion Harry turned to ask what she had meant, but sparkling eyes from across the room caught his attention, turning quickly to find who had caught his attention he lost hope when he realized that he must have imagined it. With a great sigh, Harry searched the room for Draco. Spotting him dancing with a lovely brunette, he went to join the conversation being held behind him.

"…muggle-born's have no right in Hogwarts."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the speaker, noticing the finely tailored dress robes, his house crest dangled off a thick chain of solid gold. "They dilute our magic, and put our world in unnecessary danger. With every admittance of a muggle-born child, there is a greater chance of being exposed. Then what?"

Harry snorted, "Have you ever read a text of blood lines, Lord Croix?"

Lord Croix glared heavily down his crooked nose at Harry, "I assure you young Malfoy, that I am well versed in this topic."

Harry nearly scowled at the term 'young', instead he smiled politely, "Than I take it you know that if purebloods continue to interbreed for more than five generations than producing an offspring with no magical talent is increased."

"That's preposterous! You obviously have been reading material that is incorrect." Lord Croix sneered, his laugh coming off scornful and fake.

"I assure _you _that I have read some material by credited authors, and the facts do not change. Inbreeding amongst yourself isn't strengthening your lines, it's weakening them."

"You're a Malfoy, and you sound like a muggle-loving fool. You're a disgrace to you family and to your lines." Lord Croix snarled, his cane jerking up slightly.

"I am glad that you remember I am a Malfoy, that I have been educated by the very best, the Vatican, the Druids, the strongest Dark Lord our world has seen." Arrogantly Harry smirked at him, "I am the best of the best. My lines travel farther back than all of yours combined. Now Lord Croix, you have made me quite upset, you do remember where our door is?" Harry smiled viciously at him when the man nodded, "Good. Then show yourself out of my goddamn house."

Lucius and Tom stood frozen as Lord Croix slammed his champagne glass onto the nearest marble table, spun on his heal and angrily marched from the room, only stopping to rudely remove his wife and daughter from the other ladies.

"That was quite rude Hadrian." Lucius reprimanded his tone sharp and cold.

"Yes well, forgive me for being short with him, the ignorance that man held was astounding. I found myself wondering how many brain cells he actually possessed." Harry drawled, his eyes snapping up to meet Lucius's and Tom's amused gazes.

"I personally was quite impressed Hadrian." Tom smiled, showing off white straight teeth, "I was never fond of the Croix family. They have all been rather odd."

Harry nodded his head, and started to reply when a soft tap on his shoulder had him turning quickly.

"Hello Hadrian."

Harry stared in amazement at the women in front of him, having not expected to see her for another month. "Briar!"

Reaching forward, he crushed her into a tight hug, "It's great to see you! I didn't think I would see you for another month!"

"Yes well, Narcissa insisted that the family show for your birthday. I'm glad I did decide to come, seeing you ream out that prejudice little moron. That was freaking amazing."

Harry smiled at her, and quickly blushed as he realized that his arms were still tightly wound around the pretty red-head. "You look…amazing."

She truly did, Harry having never seen her in anything but red cotton dress and shorts and couldn't help but stare at the silk dress that moved and felt like water.

"Thank you…I hate dresses, I feel like a cross-dresser."

Harry grinned at her, "Yes well you look beautiful. Cross-dresser or not. The dress suites you very well."

"Briar! I didn't know you would be joining us today." Draco's jovial voice cut through and Harry instantly was aware that his eyes seemed a tad too bright than normal.

"Draco, it is good to see you too." Briar said and hugged him quickly, when Draco nearly stumbled, she instinctively reached to steady him. "Draco, are you drunk?"

"No! Malfoy's never get drunk. We are above that." Draco stated haughtily a soft hiccup followed

"Tappy." Harry murmured, and when the elf appeared with a nearly silent 'pop' he whispered for her to get a sober-up potion for Draco. When Tappy appeared shortly after a vial in her hands, Harry thanked her and forced the potion down Draco's throat.

"Thank-you Hadrian," Lucius commented, his hand coming up to hide a brief smile, "Draco has a hard time staying sober sometimes at these events. Though each time we have or attend a ball I implore with him to drink butterbeer."

"Urg…that tasted awful. What was that-Briar! What a lovely surprise!" Draco said spotting Briar once again.

Briar laughed softly as she was pulled once again into a hug, this time having no need to keep him upright.

"Draco darling, are you not going to introduce me to your friends?"

Both Harry and Briar looked past Draco to notice a young woman with short black hair, a young woman that Harry sadly recognized as Pansy Parkinson. Pansy came to stand next to Briar, and Harry couldn't help but grasp the difference between the two young women.

"Hadrian you're staring at us oddly." Briar commented shifting nervously from foot to foot. That was when Harry really noticed how much Briar stood out, most if not all these women looked ordinary, from too skinny, to being overweight. Briar seemed to exude a power that no other women did.

Where Pansy was medium sized and soft looking, Briar was taller, with broader shoulders, and stronger looking limbs. Harry shook his head, she wasn't a butch, far from it, everything in her body screamed graceful, beauty, and a rawness that Harry couldn't help but compare to the Amazon warriors of myths.

Shaking his head Harry smiled, finding that he liked this version of a woman than the version Pansy presented, "I was just taken away by the beauty you present." Harry confessed, instantly he felt the blood flow thickly to his face.

"Ooh, a charmer. Well Prince Charming, aren't you going to ask a lonely girl to dance?"

Harry grinned and offered his hand, "Will you dance with me?"

"No." Briar stated bluntly, than laughed at Harry's shocked face, "I'm not very talented on the dance floor, well not with this form of dancing."

"Ms. Clowes, it is good to finally meet you. Narcissa has talked non-stop about her visit to your home this month." Lucius commented, taking her hand and raising it to his lips in a formal welcome gesture.

Harry grinned as he watched Briar's face blush, she mumbled something softly smiling at Lucius with slightly glazed eyes, noticing her look, Harry couldn't help but frown, and glance at Lucius. He wasn't that good looking; Harry paused, and realized that Lucius Malfoy _was_ that good looking, maybe even more good looking than he thought.

Harry felt a surge of anger as Briar once more smiled shyly at Lucius, her hand staying trapped within his grasp longer than Harry thought was necessary. With an undertone of peevish displeasure in his every movement, Harry bade a stiff farewell to the surrounding company, which Harry was surprised to see had doubled, and lead her to the open balcony doors.

One step brought the two into the dimly lit terrace. The cool air cleared Harry's mind of all traces of anger. Briar leaned up against the stone railing, "Really, that was not very polite, dragging me away from the crowd. You'll give me a horrid reputation. You uncle seems to be a rather charming man…well not really your uncle I guess…"

With growing annoyance, Harry noted the soft blush bloom across her cheekbones. "Lucius and Tom are charming; they have to be, manipulating bastard the both of them." Harry growled, softly lifting a hand to brush a piece of cooper curls from her face, distantly noting the difference of her hair to Ginny's.

"You sound like a bitter old man." Briar commented, taking a few steps away from Harry. "How is it possible for the Malfoy's to know so many people? I'm amazed they can all stay in one spot and not fight."

Harry smiled softly, aware of the switch in conversations, and allowed it to happen. "Yes, your father did mention that you had never left the pack territory."

Humming softly with the music, Briar caressed one of the vines softly, and Harry couldn't stop the flood of blood to his cheeks as his mind instantly wandered, imaging that it was him that she was softly caressing. Harry watched amazed as the vine sprouted little red flowers and began to crawl slowly up her arm and around her neck.

"Leaving the pack is probably the hardest thing I have ever done; it's the hardest thing a Lycan can do. That is why it is the challenge. The longer a member is able to stay away, the more powerful, and in control he/she has. You have to understand, we are mentally, emotionally, and magically attached to one another. Leaving creates a constant ache, the longer I'm away, the deeper, and more soul shattering it is. As a future candidate for Dragga, I have to leave for more than a year, if I am able to stay the time allotted, or longer I will succeed in becoming the Dragga, if not others will attempt to take my place."

"This will make you a stronger leader?"

"Yes."

Silence descended among the two, the soft melody of a waltz in the background. Harry shrugged out of a black glove and allowed his hand to touch the small flames that was emitted by the floating candles. "You must be very overwhelmed by the entire thing."

"It has been an experience. One that I will need to get used too." A smile lit her face up, "Oh! Congratulations Harry!"

Confused Harry turned to fully face the girl who had captured most of his attentions, "I'm afraid you have me lost."

"You did the elemental ritual! And you're doing so well with it…"

"I experience some problems with the gift sometimes. But otherwise I have pretty good control over it. I practice almost hourly, just simple control exercises, breathing ones. I just find it extremely addictive. The pull is so strong sometimes, that it can leave me breathless or weak to my knees. I'm getting better at controlling that aspect, but if it is sudden than it hits me like a train."

Harry's small confession made his stomach tighten; he hated this feeling, the feeling of being weak. Briar patted his arm, "The gift of fire, destroys but makes way for new life. I still have trouble controlling the gift, and I have been without it for only five years of my life." Briar murmured, her own hand coming to capture a strand of dancing fire, "You best be off to the party, people will begin to wonder where you are. I am going to stay out here for some time. I feel a little anxious."

Nodding in understanding, Harry grabbed her hand raising it to his mouth for a chaste kiss. "I shall see you soon than."

&

Having missed the Clowes family by a mere whoosh of green flames, Harry lay sulking on his bed, his feet finally being freed from those awful contraptions, namely: dress shoes.

"Well Tenderfoot, how did you find your first ball?"

The sudden dip in the bed, alerted Harry to Draco's presence, who in turn scowled, "It was a horrible night. I will never touch another cigar if my life depends on it."

"I quite like them myself; this was my first year being invited into the parlor. I thought it was fascinating. The amount of politics, and all the manipulating! Some of the men were amazing at it!" Here Draco gave a small sigh, "Those men, much like my father, are what I wish to grow to be."

"And your masters in potions?"

"Will be completed, but first I will apprentice under a politician. Did you see the amount of business that was conducted! The simple threats made; oh Harry, you've know idea how much I long to be of age, to follow in my family's footsteps."

Having been swept up with Draco's soft sighs, and dreamy tone, Harry too found that he could see the interesting side to politics, to see how fascinating it all really was. How one wrong word to a man who had higher caste could be your downfall, would seem exciting. Especially, since the Malfoy's are at the top of all castes.

"Sleep Prongs. It's been too long of a night for us to discuss this properly; tomorrow shines a new day, a new take on the entire night. As of right now, I am sore, and not in the mood to recount how many women I was forced to dance with."

"Did you happen to dance with Bulstrode? I thought I saw you dancing with her; how she ever got you to sign a dancing card is beyond me…."

"Her mother. She caught me unawares, I was just coming in from a walk with Briar, my mind was else where, I happened to say 'Yes, ma'am.' I thought it would be the safest thing to say, but afterwards…god I think even some of her pocks were oozing."

"Ohh, gross! Hadrian, you need to learn when to keeps things to yourself!" Despite Draco's harsh reprimand, his crow of laughter made Harry smile in return and he couldn't help but bathe under Draco's attention.

"Prongs, go to sleep. We still have to get up for training tomorrow."

"Har-Harry…"

Startled by Draco's unstable voice, Harry rolled to face him, "What is it?"

"Voldemort has invited my to a DE meeting."

With that simple statement Harry's heart stopped beating…

* * *

OHHHH I cliffy! So you know what to do, Review, and tell me what you think. Should Harry go? Or perhaps a vision captures our Hero? E-mail me your suggestions! Once again, I am so sorry for how long it has taken to update. But due to being veryy deprived of writing this, I have a shit load of ideas so many that I have so many different outcomes and future plans for it. Like I siad, any ideas are apreciated :P Hoped you enoyed! Review!

Jad


	7. A New Chess Game

_A/U: Here is a repost. Someone, a BrandyK, brought to my attention some minor slip ups...after I read her review I was like WTF...how could I miss that of all things?! So here it is changed slighty, for the better I assure you. I have also added on a better ending to this chapter. I was unhappy with the last one, as I hd to finsih it rather quickly due to my father barkign at me, telling me I had to go to bed...jeesh it was only 3 am. lol. Alright so here we are, Review once again please :P _

**The Heir**

**Chapter Seven: A new chess game**

Harry stood beneath his invisibility cloak, having followed Draco to the heavy iron doors that would be the meeting hall. He had cast silencing spells on his feet and himself, hoping to cut down all noise. Draco may not realize, but Tom surely would. Harry felt his heart clench as Draco met up with many others that he recognized from Hogwarts, were they all to be initiated tonight? But they were all so young! Quickly Harry estimated that there were at least twenty teenagers waiting.

The iron doors opened without a sound, and Lucius stood standing tall and mighty looking, his face set into a fierce smile. "Welcome, sons and daughters of the Dark."

"You are standing here at a moment where your life may very well never be the same again. You are standing at the line that distinguishes child from adult." Lucius passed his grey eyes over the nervous teens, his eyes seeming to bore into each one; Harry closed his eyes, believing that Lucius surely could see him.

"Tonight, you will be welcomed into our midst with open arms. But know this; the Dark is not what the entire world makes it out to be. We are the balancers. Without the Dark side the magic that flows in every living and non-living thing with be imbalanced. That is what we fight for. For balance. Without balance our world will fall into chaos.

"But I thought the point was to take over the government, to take over the light." One girl blurted out, her hand quickly to her mouth with embarrassment.

Lucius speared her with an intense look, "Because Ms. Edgecomb, you don't notice the light without a bit of Shadow. Everything has both dark and light. You have to play with it till you get it exactly right. A balance." **(1.) ( Libba Bray)**

Harry was slacked jawed, this was not what he was expecting, and by the sound of the whispering teens, neither did they. Every vision Harry has had, every dream, has always been filled with torture, prejudice against muggles, and mudbloods, taking over the Wizarding word, making it a 'Superior Realm'.

Harry cast Draco a quick glance, noticing that he didn't look shocked or as confused as the rest of the recruits.

"Tonight I am here, not as a spokesperson for Our Lord Voldemort, but for his Heir. Come, the Dark Lord wishes to greet you, to welcome you to his side, to introduce to you his Heir."

The group erupted into whispers as they were lead into a large circular hall; the floor was a mosaic, large black and white spirals leading to a circular centre, which from his standing point, and Harry couldn't make the figure.

"This is where we will be port-keying. Later when you are marked, the mark will act as a warning and with the proper words a portkey. Is everyone within the spiral? Good, we will be leaving in: Three, Two, One!."

The ever familiar, yet terrifying feeling of portkeying, sent Harry wheeling back in time, to a place and time that still haunts his dreams. Vibrant green light. Credric. Falling. Cries of agony which he later would realize was him. The truce.

Harry nearly collapsed on his knees when they landed. His breathing hard, sweat trickling down his back as he shook from the after affects. At once he was glad of silencing spells he had cast upon himself. Straightening, Harry clutched his cloak tighter around his body, and began to move quickly to a white wall.

"I introduce to you," Lucius began after all the teens righted themselves, and refocused their attention on him, "to your future Lord, the Dark High Lord, Lord Voldemort."

At once ever teen fell to one knee, their heads bent over it, their hands pressed to their hearts.

Harry shuffled closer to Draco, who was still standing, watching with a hard smile. When Draco began to approach Voldemort, Harry nearly reached out to grab him, but deep survival instincts never allowed him to even raise his hand.

"My Lord, I thank you for greeting us today with such courtesy, I'm sure each and every one of the new recruits appreciates it greatly."

"You're welcome, young Malfoy." Voldemort spoke softly yet was heard by all in the large hall, and they rose to stand once again, "I welcome you, young ones. Many of you are aware that you have undergone several tests, all of which you have passed with the highest standards. That is why you are here. I do not call you here to make your vows to me, if that is your desire, you may wait till you have finished your schooling. I call you here to meet my Heir."

This time there was none who broke out into fierce whispers, but Harry noticed the exchanges of glances. "Yes, I have recently taken an heir. None outside the marked Death Eaters know, and none are able to speak of it. Let me introduce to you to your future Lord."

Draco turned to face the crowd his back painfully straight, his eye darkening with the seriousness the situation demanded. "Lord Draco Malfoy, and will be addressed by all as Lord Draak."

Harry chocked, and giggled slightly as he realized that Draco was not expecting a re-naming, and Harry knew that Draco hated the name Dragon with a passion, for that was what Draak meant: Dragon.

The silence was deafening, the lack of sound seemed to bounce off the marble walls straight back into the purebloods ears, yet the lack of sound, of movement seemed not to faze Draco, who stood in front of his peers back straight, head held high. Harry frowned when he noticed a dark haired boy, with a rather ugly sneer on his face reach for his wand. Silently, Harry crept towards where Draco stood just a step below Voldemort.

Blaise moved forward slowly, blocking Harry's sight of the sneering boy, "I believe you will make a very formidable leader, Draco. But I must ask, what is it that you offer us that Lord Voldemort cannot? From what I understand, the Dark side's goals have changed."

Harry pivoted, his eyes going wide when they met Draco's, whose lips curved into a small devious smirk. "Zabini, Voldemort has not changed his ideals. His goal is still, sadly, world domination, pureblood supremacy. What I want for my world is exactly what my father spoke to you. I want to be able to practice my magic, my ancestor's legacy without the fear of being prosecuted, to raise my children with magic that is in their blood. Our world has become corrupted, the imbalance between light and dark magic, has been going on for far too long. War between both sides has been going on for far too long. I would like to create a world without war. A world where we don't have to lose those dear to us, for taking part in what is naturally a part of us."

Draco's eyes finally left Harry's, leaving him wondering how he knew and they travelled through him, meeting Blaise's own dark set. "And what do you purpose to do to achieve this world of equality, of peace."

"In no later than five years, we will be some of the most powerful wizards and witches. We will be able to influence some of the most powerful people in our society- some of us may very well be one of those people. I do realize that attempting a peaceful route is foolish and very much a waste of energy, but it is what we will start with, and when this does not work, we will take the balance back. The world won't change with pretty words alone"

Harry's heart which had been captured by this new world Draco painted, plummeted, at his last statement, which was met with a chorus of cheers. And not for the first time, he pondered over Voldemort's plans. Surely he wouldn't allow a new Dark group to form, to rule the British Wizarding society that had such different goals. Goals that would surely clash with his own.

"What of Potter? He will never allow this change to occur, and so many of the Wizarding society- around the world, will follow him. If he takes up a stand, we will lose. Light and Dark, there is no difference when it comes to Potter. He draws people to him, no matter their magic, whereas ours only draws those who crave power."

Voldemort let out a soft laugh, "Those with power fear us, and those without power seek us!"

Blaise inclined his head, not agreeing nor disagreeing, but by the look of contempt in his eyes, which thoroughly surprised Harry, he agreed with nothing Voldemort purposed. "Potter, he offers something to the people that we cannot. He does not judge, nor does he attempt to use his power over others. I don't even think he cares about forms of magic, so long as no one is hurt. People just don't like Potter, they worship him."

Wide eyed and confused, Harry was reeling with shock over Zabini's statements, what he was saying was preposterous, Harry held no kind of power that Zabini spoke of.

"Oh, I don't mean that they fancy him." Blaise said quickly, catching some of the dark looks his peers shot amongst themselves, "It's more than that with people. It's like…something draws them to him- you've seen how Granger and Weasely act around him? Well, they sort of smother him, but more than that. He's the central pivot for them, if he says something is OK you do it, no questions really asked. They trust him completely, worship him, lets him protect them, yet watch him like they're protecting him," Blaise shook his head slightly; the mystery of Boy-Wonder was not something you explained. Trying just made his head ache. "The Wizarding world? He completes them. He's the other half, Lord Voldemort is the Dark Lord, and Potter is the lights. Screw Dumbledore, he's had his time, they now look for someone with the power and youth to accomplish what Dumbledore can't. But, Potter can't-won't take up the Light pedestal, no he's not as prejudice. He'll border each, and become something the Wizarding World hasn't seen since Merlin."

Perspiration covered Harry's brow, his hands began to shake and the need to leave these chambers became overwhelming. Draco's eyes had darkened his face still like a marble statue. He was furious.

"What do you suggest we do? Kill him?"

The question was asked by another recruit, whose stout frame made Harry's nose crinkle. He would have to speak to Draco about making sure his followers were fit, and possessed some stamina. Draco's face flared to life, and his low growl had some of the less confident backing away, "Yes, because that has been such a great success so far."

His voice was dripping with sarcasm, and Harry winced, knowing Draco was still fuming, thoughts swirling through his mind, all connected to Blaise's comments.

"Recruit him."

Voldemort spoke the words slowly and softly, and the effect was instant, each wizard turned, eyes wide towards him. "Recruit him. Potter is loyal to a fault, if you gain his trust and his devotion, he will forever stand by your side. See to it Draco."

"Vol- Lord Voldemort." Draco gritted the words through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing into small slits, and Harry couldn't help but compare him to a snake.

Draco whirled around, facing the new recruits, "You are all dismissed. You will be contacted within the next two weeks. Think carefully of your decision. This decision will rule the rest of your lives. Zabini, wait outside the doors."

Once the door finally shut, Zabini's curious face peeking through the small slit before closing with a slight hiss, Draco face Voldemort. "You want me to recruit Harry?"

"Why not?"

"Harry will never agree to join our side! It was part of the deal you made with him. You promised him that he could stay out of the war so long as he gave up his support. But by telling me and my recruits to recruit him, is quite the opposite."

"Young Zabini is quite right. Potter is the very central pivot for the Wizarding world. He could change the outcome of the war. He has loyalty to you Draco, you are like his brother, you know him better than his two friends, and he relies on you more than ever; even after such a short period. Use that to your benefit."

"You're asking me to manipulate him?" Draco's voice went flat, his face stony.

"If that is the way you see it, than yes."

A violent shudder went through Harry as Voldemort spoke, and his hands began to shake with the force of holding in the anger, and thus his fire element, that demanded to be released.

"I can't do that. Harry will know, and if he found out- any hope of him supporting or helping our side will be for vain, because Harry does not forgive betrayal. I won't do that to him."

The anger left him quickly, and Harry smiled as Draco continued to defend him. Why he never became friends with Draco before astounded him, Draco was everything Harry needed in a friend. The only one to ever see past the image of the Boy-Who-Lived, to see Harry, he understood Harry in ways that no other did. Not even Hermione or Ron understood him this way. Voldemort was right, if Draco asked him, he would support him, but Harry knew deep down that Draco would never ask him to choose sides.

"Then how do you plan to ease your follower's uneasiness of the situation?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to Hadrian about it, he'll have some ideas."

"No! You will not speak to Hadrian about anything that goes on in these meetings. He is an unknown piece, we do not know if he can be trusted with our secrets. He will be left in the dark till he has proven his reliability. Is that understood Malfoy!"

Instead of answering Draco spun on his heal and stormed out of the hall, Harry on quickly fallowing in his wake.

"Zabini! Follow me."

The pace was quick, and Harry realized that they must be in Riddle manor, a place that Voldemort still refused him access. With a very smug expression Harry followed Draco and Blaise, making sure to stay a few paces away. When Draco entered a small sitting room, gesturing for Blaise to sit, did Draco stop scowling, with a smile he turned his eyes on Harry.

"Come on Tenderfoot. No need to hide now."

Laughing, Harry threw off the invisibility cloak, canceling his silencing spells quickly. "How'd you know?"

"Prongs."

"Ahh… I see."

Blaise watched the interaction with curious eyes, "Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Hadrian here was spying on our meeting."

Blaise gasped his eyes wide, "Voldemort would kill you if he found out about that."

Harry sneered, still angry over Voldemort's small betrayal, "Voldemort has too much to lose if he did that."

"You put a lot of value on yourself than." Blaise informed him; turning back to Draco he asked why he had been asked to stay behind.

"You have been a loyal friend of mine for years, and I value our friendship more than you realize. I also know that the Zabini's have remained neutral in the wars throughout the last few centuries. I want you as my right hand, but I will not force it upon you if you wish to remain neutral."

"Draco, my family never chooses any sides because we did not agree with either. I agree with you, I have for some time. I have always believed you to be a little misguided though. I'm glad you have finally chosen to grow up, because if you hadn't I would not choose to accept your right hand position. As I do now."

Harry smiled, and took a seat near the fire. "Do you really believe all that stuff you sprouted off about Potter?"

Blaise nodded and accepted a small tumbler of amber liquid, "Potter will be the wild card in this war."

Draco nodded his head in agreement, his eyes mischievous, "He will, but I also have a feeling that we don't have to really worry about Potter anytime soon. After all he is pretty thick."

Harry smirked, "Well, now Draco I wouldn't go that far, after all I have it on pretty good authority that you, yourself resemble a donkey's ass-end when it comes to intelligence- or should I say a ferrets?"

Blaise's gasp drew the two jesting teens to him, his eyes wide he stuttered out one word, "P-P-o-ottter?"

Harry grinned and turned back to Draco, "You were right about this one Draco, he is pretty bright, makes me miss Hermione."

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

"I made a deal with Voldemort, and he had the Malfoy's adopt me."

"Is that why you said he had too much to lose by killing you?"

"In a way." Harry muttered, "Look, this won't go anywhere outside this room…I'm I right?"

"Of course!" Zabini nodded his enthusiasm.

"Look," Harry started, "I can't- I won't have anybody knowing about this. You have two options. One: You allow us to perform a Lupaus Vaitiolo on all of us, which may only be broken by me or Draco, or I obliviate you."

The look of outrage on the darker boys face showed, and Harry almost felt sorry for putting him in the predicament. "The Luppaus Vaitiolo! That's the strongest, and an illegal silencing vow!"

Draco was the one to answer in clipped tones, "Zabini, we are in a time of war. The Laupaus Vaitiolo, will make sure none but the three of us, and those Hadrian and I deem trustworthy, will know."

Zabini frowned, looking to Draco, he asked, "Side effects?"

Harry closed his eyes, and allowed Draco to talk about the side effects. The vow would enable him from talking, writing, without slowly tightening around his lungs, and would not allow any skilled Legilimens access to the secret without causing them large amounts of pain, the vow was also sustained off of the person's magic. It wasn't the nicest of vows, but it did its work very well.

"Hadrian?"

"What?" He asked having drifted from his surroundings.

"Blaise has chosen to go through with the vow."

"Really?" Harry said astounded, he would rather be obliviated than go under this vow-curse, but Draco had assured him that this Vow would keep the secret like no other could. "You're sure? Neither Draco nor I would think less of you if you don't."

"Potter, stop rambling." Blaise quipped, smiling to take the edge of the barb.

Harry took a deep breath, unsure about how to go about the next step, "How about this, we will bind each of us. Only with a group decision, may we talk about anything that goes on in our meetings to outside people."

"You'll be part of future meetings?"

"Of course, who do you think helped Draco come up with his goals? Voldemort? Like you said, that…thing only wants to rule the world, Pureblood supremacy." Harry growled out, his anger at Voldemort apparent in his voice.

"Alright," Draco started, brandishing his wand, "let's get this done."

Draco stuck out his hand, palm face down, fingers straight out. Harry followed suit, placing his hand so that his middle and index fingers touched Draco's. Completing two-thirds of the circle, Harry and Draco waited patiently for Blaise to join them, grabbing an old book from the side table, Draco began to re-read the passage and incantation.

"Are we still doing the Laupaus Vaitiolo?" He asked uncertainly.

Draco nodded his head, "We are, but I will be casting the lesser, of the three versions, but also altering it in the process."

"That's incredibly advanced magic Dray- are you sure you know what you're doing. I don't want to get into this, and then have it go bonkers."

"It'll be fine. Harry and I practiced and tweaked several bonds; we plan on forming a group at school with this one…with Harry's beloved trio, so you have no worries. Harry would never allow anything to hurt them." Draco soothed, drawing Blaise's hand to the circle, his middle finger touching their own.

"Ready?"

They each knew that they weren't, and they each knew that neither would admit to it, so with baited breath, Draco began to chant softly in Latin, the book which Blaise finally realized was 'Binds that tie' by Marietta Walburg, still open in his hands. Blaise took a deep breath when a sickly brown light began to grow out from their touching middle fingers, Harry swallowed thickly, not liking the feeling one bit. Right when Harry had made the decision to yank his hand away from this sickly color of magic, the brown slowly began to turn into a soft golden hue. With a short burst of golden magic Harry, Draco and Blaise stumbled, thrown off balance by the force of the blast.

"Draco? What in the name of Merlin's beard was that!"

Not bothering to listen to Draco's babbling response, Harry stared fascinated at his hand, which now sported a large silver and golden feather. The feather started with its tip between his index finger and thumb, and continued to wrap around his wrist, glancing at his two comrades, he noticed that they too sported the same marking,

"Draco, look."

&

Feeling extremely content, Voldemort turned away one way mirror, breaking the connection from this mirror to the three young men. Yes, each had fallen into his beautifully laid plot, and none were the wiser. Raising a book to eye level, he finally released the laugh that had built up. For in his hands, he held the original 'Binds that Tie' by Marietta Walburg. The exact copy that he had the house elves take, replacing Draco's with his own edited version, with the bind altered and re-worked to fit his purposes.

Entering his own chamber's he greeted Lucius's humble bow with a nod of his head. "The boys have walked right into our open hands. Neither of the three questioned the new changes. We will have to make sure Draco is trained better in this. But for now it has worked in our own benefits."

"My Lord," Lucius started knowing that now was not the time to be informal, and knew that this was not the man that had been present at the recruiting meeting, that the man before him was now a Dark Lord, and would demand to be spoken as such, "I take it that the three of them fell for the new bonds?"

"Of course they did. Harry Potter" he spat this name with rage, but Lucius spotted the softening of his crimson eyes, "will have no choice but to follow in the path that I have laid for him. Draco and Blaise will draw him in to their little group, and he will finally be part of our cause. He'll have no choice but too."

"My Lord?"

Voldemort laughed loudly, making Lucius wince, "You shall see old friend, you shall see."

&

"What the hell happened, this wasn't supposed to happen at all!"

Staring numbly at his hand, Blaise twisted it back and forth, watching it catch the light. "Do you have any idea what you did wrong?"

_'How the fuck am I supposed to know what I did wrong- if I had known I wouldn't have finished the casting, bloody moron!'_

"Hey! No need to be cruel, Blaise's question was a good one. Stop blabbering, and don't call me insane."

"What are you talking about? I haven't said a thing yet."

"Potter, Draco isn't saying a word."

"Yes he-"Harry spun to face Draco his eyes widening when he saw no movement of Draco's mouth, but continued to hear his frantic thoughts, shutting his eyes, he traced the small connection he found,_ 'Can you hear me?'_

"Of course I can- Holly mother of fuck. How- how- what?"

Grinning despite how serious the situation was turning out to be, but seeing the normally stoic man before him stutter and use such vulgar language was quite rare, and he found quite amusing. Glancing over at Blaise, he reached to where that small thread that connected Draco and him, upon finding it, he reached to find the thread Blaise and he would undoubtedly share. And they did, Blaise released a startled breath, when Harry whispered a soft _'Hello'_. Without breaking the connection he already had with Blaise, he gripped for Draco's, the thread came much easier with no resistance and Harry huffed when all three of their subconsciousness merged together.

Ripping away from the mental contact, Harry placed his hands on either said of the couch, leaning his forehead against the edge his breathing coming in shallow rasps. "Bloody hell, that was…god. I guess we buggered up this one. A silencing vow turned wrong…" furrowing his brows, Harry grabbed for the book, "Perhaps…perhaps, what happened was that the spell bound us all, but silenced us. So that our secrets may only be known by the other- without the need to speak or write. It works, and is most effective. I mean I had to work to contact you both."

"But you could hear Draco's thoughts without trying."

The three sat in silence, contemplating the problem that slowly getting out of their hands, "Perhaps because Harry and I are really close. I am a great Occlumens, but Harry's always been able to understand and get me better. And for not being able to hear Harry, Harry has always been one to keep everything to himself, even from his closest friends."

Harry winced when he heard how bitter those words sounded to his ears, turning his thoughts else where he turned to face Blaise, "Blaise, have you thought about becoming an animagus?"

"I completed my transformation at Christmas. My mum believed it would be something that could be of use. I took me nearly a year."

"What is it?" Harry paid no mind to Draco's arrogant look; the transformation only took the both of them three weeks to master.

"I am a Coati." Seeing the look the two shared he started to expand, "A Coati is part of the Raccoon family. They're just a bit bigger than a housecat."

"Oh, that's fantastic. Draco and I are also animagus. He's a stag, and I'm the only carnivore here; I'm a wolf. So you better watch out, or Tenderfoot might decide he needs a snack."

The three laughed at the joke, and strained as it was, Harry could admit to how lame it sounded, it served to lighten to atmosphere. The night passed on in relative silence, the odd comment served to break what Harry knew would be an awkward and somewhat tense environment. Even knowing how to stop that strain, after all a simple tug on their bond and each would be privy to their foremost thoughts. Harry found the urge to talk to Draco, leaving behind an unknown piece that felt friendly but hostile all at the same time, nearly unbearable. Blaise was an unknown player in this new game. With a start Harry realized that what Draco and he were playing was indeed a game. The game, he decided, was chess. A three sided chess table, much like a triangle. Dumbledore and Voldemort would be the two slanting sides, while he, Draco and who ever would join him would be the base. With the war occupying the Wizarding world, and Voldemort and Dumbledore, his side would be able to infiltrate both sides and slowly remove all threats and obstacles. Afterwards, they would create the world they spoke of. A world where there was no discrimination against muggle born, halfbloods, and purebloods. A world where all forms of magic would be able to be practiced. The government would adapt to a more modern outlook, yet would use the very structure Merlin and the Four Founders began. Frowning, he wondered where these thoughts and ideas had come from. In all his life he had never thought of over throwing and rebuilding the Wizarding world. Helping and perhaps guiding it slowly to change, but never with such force and manipulation as his last thoughts ran.

"Do you think the more we use the connection, the more our thoughts combine that we slowly start to mold our ambitions and wills together? It's only been a few hours since the bonding, but I have these thoughts. Thoughts that I never thought I'd have, that Draco has, come to mind. I'm not saying I've never thought of World domination and the like- but to fully believe in it, as I did just a moment ago, to feel as if this was the right path, that there was no other option- has never been there for me."

"I don't know mate. This was most unexpected. I'll talk to my father about it as soon as we return- which we should consider doing so soon. Blaise, your family must be in quite a state." As if on cue both Malfoy's felt their rings vibrate, "Speaking of family, Harry and I have just been summoned home." Standing, Draco offered Blaise his hand, "It was good seeing you again Blaise, I'm glad you accepted the position. I'm going to need someone with a cool head around in the next upcoming years."

The three stood, and stared at one another, Draco's words brought about a sense of heaviness that none of them expected, and Harry finally blurted out, "It was good to actually meet you. If you need us- just contact us through the bond, I guess none of us will be too far from the other eh?"

"Later Potter, Dra-Lord Draak" Blaise disappeared quickly afterwards, leaving a small trail of smoke in his wake.

"Alright let's go. Father and Mother must be worried sick about you. I take it you didn't tell anyone you were going out. I didn't think so… Adiuvo." Draco latched onto Harry and they both disappeared leaving the room and the bonding book.

&

"I'm going to the Burrow! For two weeks! Isn't that brilliant!"

Harry barged into the breakfast room a wide grin on his face. His hair was still disheveled and he had only bothered to throw on his maroon robe which hung open exposing his bare chest and black cotton pants. In his hand he held a crumpled letter, "I just got an owl from Dumbledore! He told me that I could spend two weeks at the Burrow with the Weasleys and Hermione. It's going to be great! Dumbledore said that they were thinking about doing a small camping trip, how great is that? I've never been camping before. I think I'll like it."

Grinning Harry looked at the table occupants, a frown marred his face when a sudden thought entered his mind, would they let him go? After all the Malfoy's were his full and legal guardians, and they certainly never expressed any like towards the Weasleys. "Can I go?"

Narcissa smiled gently at him and nodded her head, "Of course you can Harry. We're not here to stop you from seeing your friends and family."

"Just remember your contract with the Dark Lord." Lucius murmured his eyes heavy lidded as he gazed at Harry, they flickered slightly to his arm, where the silver and gold feather stood out against his copper skin.

It had been two weeks since Draco and Harry returned from Riddle Manor with the feather marring their forearms. Narcissa and Lucius were furious. Both had spent several days and nights trying to figure out what went wrong, trying to find a counter. When no negative effects took hold of either boy, they let it go for the time being, and choose instead to send out letters to various wizards and witches who they believed could fix the problem. Voldemort was delighted with the news. To have the boys linked so much was a great idea to him; neither Harry nor Draco knew that Voldemort had orchestrated the mishap.

The smile left Harry's face at Lucius's words, his face darkened as anger took hold, "Of course I remember. I am reminded every time I see and hear your Lord."

"When you are under this roof, he is your Lord as well." Lucius stood to his full height, his shoulders squared for the upcoming argument which was surely coming. Since the boys returned from Riddle manor Lucius was acting very unlike himself. Often he would begin arguments between the three others for no reason, Draco and Narcissa would both sit quietly for the storm to pass before excusing them and leave. With Harry, Lucius found the reaction he was seeking.

"I bow to no man. After all I am now officially a Malfoy, aren't I? And we Malfoy's bow to no one- oh wait, some do." Harry growled his retaliation, feeling his body begin to become uncomfortably hot, he tried to take deep breaths, knowing that his temper was close to exploding and the release of his temper would mean the release of his element.

"Harry, sweetheart, when do you wish to leave for the Burrow?" Narcissa asked softly, lacing a cool hand with his burning one.

"My trunk will be packed for tomorrow. I will board the train with the Weasleys like I do every year." Harry said squeezing her hand gently. "It would be odd for the Malfoy's to show Harry Potter off- wouldn't you say?"

"Of course, how silly of me to forget."

Feeling a tad guilty Harry bent and placed a soft kiss on Narcissa temple. "I'll come for dinner the night before. I have a feeling I will most likely forget something. I have to go. Snape and I have a lesson."

"Actually Hadrian, you do not." Voldemort's voice sliced through the tense atmosphere and Harry winced when he heard the tightness of it, "You and I have some things to attend to. Your lesson with Severus will continue once you are in school."

"What? Don't you think that is slightly risky? If he knows who I am-"

"Severus does not. But he has been informed that Hadrian Malfoy will be meeting with him every Thursday at six o'clock. As far as he is concerned, you are portkeying. Dumbledore" the name was spat with such revulsion and rage that Harry unconsciously took a step back, "has agreed to it after Lucius informed him of your new developments."

Following behind the man, Harry felt a small spike of anger at the mention of his guardian, "What is his problem? He's been acting like a- like a bloody-arg!"

"Like a bloody arg? Very articulate Potter." The doors to his office opened quickly, and shut behind Harry with a small hiss. "Now, Lucius's comment about our deal reminded me of something. I am not one to break my word Potter, but I have a tendency to…forget certain things." Voldemort mentioned this in a soft hissing voice. "Now I promised you that none you care for will come to harm. How do you think I plan to do that?"

"I dunno. I just thought you would be like these people are off limits, blah, blah, blah, type of thing." Harry said sinking into one of the plush armchairs and slinging his bare feet over the arms, creating a very casual look, which furthered when he laid his head back with closed eyes.

"As easy as it sounds, it's doubtful that the results will turn out the way we both want. I have no reason to think that any of your loved ones will not be participating in the upcoming war, they will be targets no matter what I say, and I cannot order my men not to defend themselves against them."

"So what are you trying to say? Are you going back on our deal- because if you are-" Harry sat up abruptly, his hands heating up as his mind raced forwards.

"No! Listen to me; I am not yet done Potter!" The force of Voldemort's shout and the magic he released pushed Harry back into the couch forcefully, "I have had commissioned twenty pendants. The magic surrounding them is highly advanced and mostly unknown. Due to the volatile magic being used, like the three Unforgivable Curses, I had to make the wards myself, using some of Salazar Slytherin original works."

"Slytherin? Why?"

"Slytherin was the creator of many of the darker curses, or 'Black Magic' as people called it than. The Unforgivable Curses are just three of them, and with every curse he created, he made ones to counter, ones that only he and his succession would know. I have laced each pendent with these counters. When in battle any curse or spell- it could very well be something as simple as tickling charm, will be absorbed and if harm does come, will automatically heal. The down side, for them I suppose. Is that curses of their own will not work on any who bear my mark. I have designed it that the moment the pendants are worn by your chosen, the wards will memorize their signature. These wards will not allow any harm come to my followers. The pendant will automatically change the magic's intent, and instead triggering the portkey that my Mark is. Is that sufficient?"

"More than sufficient. Thank you. Twenty you say? That's an awful lot, I really appreciate it."

"They will not work for Dumbledore."

"I didn't think they would. Thank you. May I leave now? I still have some packing to do. I also need to give one to Draco. Will they work for anyones magic? Or just your own followers?"

"The pendants absorb all hostile magic. Even from your own side. The simplest of spells will not work on him. Only healing magic will be able to be used. Levitation, stunning, body binds. Remember these do not protect the wearer from physical harm."

With a smile of thanks and a nod of understanding, Harry bid Voldemort a farewell, grabbed the heavy box Voldemort gestured to, and left the room. Alone in his own rooms, Harry smoothed his hand across the jewelry box- Harry had decided after staring at it, that it could be nothing else. The box was silver, with beautiful designs of vines and flowers, and Harry was oddly reminded of something in a buried treasure. Flicking the small latch, which was shaped as a leaf, he gazed down at the neatly lined pendants. They were stacked neatly in five rows; each row was a different design.

Grabbing the first pendant on the left, he lifted it to eye level. First thing he noticed about the inside of the round silver pendant, it was shaped like a phoenix. Setting it aside he picked up the rest. The rest were: The Tree of life, The Celtic Triskelion, The Celtic Pentacle, and the Celtic Trinity Knot. Each related to the Celtics, each hung off either a beautiful silver or gold chain..

Smiling happily, Harry replaced each of the small pendants, for none were over the size of a small coin. About to shut the lid, Harry noticed a slim piece of parchment pinned to the velvet lining on the top. Pushing the lid back as far as it could go, Harry noticed a leather cord and a crudely carved wood pendant. Voldemort's neat scribbles drew his eyes quickly.

_Hadrian, _

_I have created you a similar pendant. One that you will wear at all times. You will notice the difference between each below. I have personally carved the Dagaz. This is a Druid symbol for change. The Dagaz signals a shift or breakthrough in the process of self-change, or a complete transformation in attitude. In each life, there comes at least one moment, if recognized and seized, transforms the course of that life forever. I once told you "There is always a choice". I stand by what I said. There is, you have chosen a new life, where you have left the darkness behind you, and daylight has come. Magic is never dark, you must remember this. Magic in its purest form- there are no words to describe it. It is the user who molds and shapes the magic to do it bidding. Never shy away from magic. _

_This pendant has the same form of protection and has the same many layers of protection. The difference is that you have a freedom in your magic. Your spells and curses will be true. They will not falter, and change. They will remain faithful. Remember that you are on no side. So thus I expect a good reason if any of my followers come to harm from you. _

_You once told me that you are fighting to form your own identity. I believe you have already succeeded. Seek among the ashes and discover a new perspective. A new strength. _

_Good luck in school. Study hard. Knowledge is power. _

_L.V. T.M.R _

Harry unpinned the leather, noticing now that it was Dragon hide. Cautiously he unwove the leather and wrapped it twice around his neck till the pendant sat in the hollow of his throat. He had wondered why Voldemort had created the other pendants out of silver. Leather and wood created much better protective energy than metals.

&

"Professor!" Harry gripped the elderly wizards elbow as he began his decent from the fireplace, "It is so good to see you. How is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine Harry." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked down at Harry, "I daresay, you look like a fine young pureblood."

"Cissa' made sure I had new presentable clothes. Sadly to say, these are my least dressy clothes." Harry paused when a sudden thought struck him, "Ron's not going to like this at all. Do any of them know I spent the summer with the Malfoy's?"

"It was never my place to inform them. If you wish to tell the Weasley family, than that entirely up to you. But I suggest not letting it go further than that, perhaps keeping it to your self would be best. It is a well known fact that the Malfoy family leans toward the dark side."

"I was proven innocent Dumbledore. The Wizenmagot deemed me innocent." Lucius stated coldly as he stepped through the door, Narcissa and Draco following behind closely.

"Alas, it would seem my memory is fading slightly." Dumbledore replied, his hands folding in front of his brightly colored robes.

"Professor, why don't you stay from breakfast? The house elves are preparing breakfast even as we speak; I believe there will be raspberry jam."

Laughing, Dumbledore nodded, tugging at his beard thoughtfully, "I suppose a little raspberry jam wouldn't harm anyone. What do you say Harry, do we have time for a spot of breakfast?"

"Of course Professor! I'm sorry I never offered in the first place? Raspberry jam?" Harry said, his voice taking on the curious lilt.

"My favorite jam. It was very cunning of Lady Malfoy to mention that, I rarely find myself strong enough to turn down such a delicious treat." His eyes twinkled and he winked at Harry through his half-moon spectacles.

Breakfast was served, not in the dining hall like Harry had presumed since they had company, but in the cozy brunch room, the terrace doors wide open, the scent of flowers was heavy in the air, when they finally took their seats.

"Delightful Narcissa, absolutely delightful. I can't recall the last time I had Malaysian jam. No one carries it anymore. A sad thing indeed."

"Yes, Hoko jam is probably the best jam I've ever tasted. Draco has picky tastes; he refused to eat breakfast unless we had this jam when he was two. We bought the company a year later."

While Narcissa and Dumbledore continued to talk idly about various jams, and jam makers, Harry reached deep till he found his link with Draco. '_You look miserable mate_.'

_'Yes well, I am going to be alone with my crazy father and his stupid Lord for the next two weeks, how do you think I'm going to be? Just teaming with energy?'_

_'Aww, mate, don't be like that. Besides, I'll always be up here." _ Harry pointed his finger towards his head, not noticing Dumbledore's curious expression.___ '__If you really need me, just tell me and I'll be home as fast as you can say 'Quidditch'. As for your father, I'm pretty sure you could kick his arse in a duel, so grow some balls and stand up to the man.'_

_'Easier said than done. He's my father Tenderfoot, if you had one, you would understand how hard it is to stand up to one- shit Harry, I didn't mean it like that, I just…I'm touchy O.K? I didn't mean-Harry? C'mon Tenderfoot, talk to me…Harry? Fine.' _

The connection ended as soon as it started, leaving both feeling ill tempered. Harry felt as if Draco had aimed a bludger to his gut._____"Are you ready Professor? I'm a little anxious to see the Weasleys and Hermione." _

"Of course you are. Thank you Lady and Lord Malfoy for your hospitality, it was good to see you both under lighter circumstances."

"Now, Harry, let us be off. Do you have your possessions? Ah, shrunken are they? Very good, you'll have to get Molly or Arthur to un-shrink them. Now just hold on to my arm, there's a lad. Off we go."

The world was still spinning when his feet touched the ground, he would have fallen to his knees if Dumbledore's strong arm hadn't held him up. It came as a shock when Harry realized that they had portkeyed, and he had experienced no negative effects. Perhaps it was Dumbledore's strong and reassuring presence.

"Harry! Oh Harry it's so good to see you!" Hermione cried slamming into Harry, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Harry gasped for breath, and began coughing having swallowed some of her bushy hair.

"'Mione…can't…can't- breath!"

"Oh- opps, sorry. I'm just so happy to see you. Look at you! You look- you look-"

"Hot."

"Ginny!" Harry cried out embarrassedly, but gave her a small friendly hug, blushing when he caught a lovely scent that filled his mind with the beach and coconuts. "Don't let your brothers here you say that, they'd have me stripped and tied to a tree in a heartbeat."

Her laugh sounded like small bells, and furthered Harry's blush, "I don't think you would hear any objection from Hermione and I if you got stripped down. But tied to a tree, I think the Twins could definitely think of something a little more torturous."

Harry laughed his face and neck reddening to match Ginny's hair, "How have you both been? And where's Ron?"

"Well," Hermione began, eyeing Harry curiously, "Ginny and I were just going for a walk when you and the Professor- Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore."

"Hello ladies." Dumbledore responded, ignoring the blushes staining all three faces, "I do believe Molly is waiting for us. Let us not deprive Molly any longer of the chance to deplore how thin you are."

"Oh, Harry dear! Welcome home." The warmth of Molly's words spread through Harry's body as he entered into the warn kitchen, and was enveloped in a warm hug, "You're still so thin, but you do look much better. I'm glad you finally got out of those rags."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I'm so glad to be here." Harry smiled his own hands wrapping tightly around the women.

"Now, Ron is upstairs tidying his room. It was such a mess, hardly fit to have another body in it. He'll be down to meet you when he's done."

"Can I go see him?" Harry asked eagerly, glancing at the slanting stairs fervently.

"I'm afraid not deary. I have wards set around his door; they will not open till his room is adequately clean. Now, don't be too upset, he'll be done within the next hour or two. Have you eaten? But of course, you're a growing boy, I'll make you a spot of breakfast, how does that sound, we'll get some meat on your bones before you know it. Now run along with Ginny and Hermione, the Headmaster and I have something's to discuss."

"Actually, they may stay, after all a move does affect them as well. In two days, we will be moving to a more secure location, Sirius's ancestral home, the Black Family Estate. With Voldemort's" he and Harry were the only ones who didn't flinch, "return I do not believe it is save for the Weasley family and you to be at the Burrow- not until sufficient and advanced wards are placed around the Burrow."

"Arthur and I discussed it, and we believe that Dumbledore is right. I have contacted your family Hermione, by way a felyphone. Right odd that is, a felyphone, but they agreed to the move. Now run along. I believe the twins are in the garden weeding out gnomes."

Harry frowned, moving was not something he had checked with Narcissa and Lucius, neither had Dumbledore informed them. "Professor, we didn't tell uh…'Cissa about the plans. I'm sure where ever we are going will have heavy wards. What about owl posts? Will it be under the Fidelius Charm?"

Molly gazed at him in slight shock, "How do you know about the Fidelius charm? It is a highly advanced art; the secret to casting one is greatly classified."

"I read Mrs. Weasley. Plus, I'm pretty sure my parents were using one upon their death. I do hope that there a more wards around it than just that particular charm. Who's the secret keeper?"

"I am. But I trust that this will not go beyond these walls. As for 'Cissa, I think it best that she believes you are here. You will of course write her, have Hedwig wait for a response." Dumbledore said quietly his eyes hardening as he gazed at Harry.

The response was automatic in Harry, whose back straightened and his hand curled into increasingly warming fists, "If you doubt me, perhaps you should swear my to secrecy too. After all we do not want the Order's secrets slipping from my mouth."

The room's occupants each gave varying responses, from the indrawn breath, to Molly's horrified gasp, to Dumbledore's deadly stillness. Harry found no fear enter his mind, after all, the Headmaster had never defeated Voldemort, a feat the Harry accomplished once. "I suppose I wasn't supposed to know about that hmm? Is that why I received no owls from anyone? Because you didn't want any secrets slipping out?"

"Mr. Potter, I do not doubt your loyalty to the light side. It is the dark side that I doubt."

"You don't notice the light without a bit of Shadow. Everything has both dark and light. You have to play with it till you get it exactly right." Harry muttered angrily repeating Lucius's words.

"Harry," Hermione whispered her eyes wide with confusion, he felt a stab of guilt and sadness, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," He spat, finding himself growing angry, Dumbledore's offhanded accusations, coupling with the fact that no one tried to write him had began to fester bitterness near the beginning of the summer, now everything was being drawn to the surface, "Why didn't you owl me? I have been waiting, and waiting…I must have sent two dozen letters! It's like you all tried to keep me in the dark- load of good that did. Really Headmaster, do you honestly believe that I would not know?"

"QUIET! If you wish to discuss some things, let us conger outside, the two of us, to discuss it civilly. I forbade the family from contacting you. I had no wish to have some things broadcasted." Dumbledore's magic crashed against Harry, who winced slightly, Harry noticed how Dumbledore manipulated the magic so that only he felt the effects.

_'Tenderfoot! What is going on!'_

_'Potter! Are you alright!' _

Both Draco and Blaise's concerned voices broke through his angry haze, enough to calm him down enough to get his breathing under control._ 'I want to come home, Prongs! Everything…everything is falling apart.' _

"Harry? I understand you are angry, I do. But you have to understand, the stakes are too high to attempt. The consequences could be life altering." Dumbledore voice warned slightly, when Harry began to show signs of calmness.

"I need to go for a walk. I need to calm down before…" He left the words hanging, Dumbledore would understand; even now he could feel the room's temperature rising to uncomfortable levels.

"Of course. We will talk when you reach Headquarters."

Harry walked to the door, his hands balled into fist at his side, his spine rigid. Draco's calming presence soothed his mind slowly. Reaching wooded area, he transformed into Tenderfoot. Bolting he flew through the forest, the rhythmic pattern his paws created eased out all thoughts, he wouldn't notice the burning prints till he retraced his steps an hour later. Calm and refreshed, Harry returned to the door, hesitating at the back door. The household was beginning to set the table for dinner, he felt guilty for his earlier outburst at the three women. He knew that he was out of line, but everything he had repressed had flooded the moment he entered into the Burrow.

_'You're going to have to face them at some point. You have every right to be upset with them. They essentially ignored you the entire summer. As far as they knew, you were at the Dursely's. You love them Harry, if you let this fester for too long, you will lose them. Go inside, you do not have to apologize; I doubt they are looking for one. Family is like that. Go!'_

Harry twisted the door knob, and began to ease the door open hesitantly, when it was flung open by a grinning red head a foot taller than he. "Harry! Mate, it is good to see you!"

Grinning happily, Harry clasped the redheads arm and pulled him into a bear hug, "Ron! Merlin, you must be 6'1 now!"

Laughing the two separated, "Look, mum and the girls told me what happened. I understand you're mad. I would be too…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just a bit edgy the last few days. I don't know what came over me."

"Look, you don't need to apologize; everyone is entitled to a blow up here and there. Merlin knows I probably would have been furious too." Ron admitted, clasping Harry on the shoulder, "Mmhh. Do you smell that? Mum's made your favorite Harry, Sheppard's pie! With Yorkshire pudding too…Godric, let's eat! I love it when we have people over."

"Is uh… is Dumbledore here?" Harry asked uncertainly, knowing that seeing the older man would most likely renew his anger. He heaved a sigh of relief when Ron explained that the Headmaster left soon after Harry went for his walk, having felt that it would be best. Ron also said that the Headmaster would discuss the conflict at Headquarters.

"Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Ron out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy--"

"Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing."  
Ron scowled.

"That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum!" said Fred as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand too. "How really corking to see you--"

"Quite both of you! Why don't you both go finish setting the table?" Molly ordered, her wand emitting angry red sparks, "Harry dear, I was concerned you wouldn't be in time for dinner. You were gone for such a long time, I was going to send Ron out to look for you, but he said to leave you to your thoughts. Now, come sit down, you look a little pale, lets get some food into you. So thin! What did those dreadful muggles feed you!"

Relieved, Harry hugged the woman tightly, whispering a quick heartfelt apology before running to help the Weasley twins, but was too late and the crash resounded throughout the house.

"FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" screamed Molly, "THERE WAS NO NEED-I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS- JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!" (_The Order of the Phoenix, pg 80) _

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" said Fred, hurrying forward to wrench the bread knife out of the table, "Sorry mum- didn't mean to-"

"None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!' Mrs. Weasley raged at the twins as she slammed a flagon of Butterbeer on to the table, "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met!"

"Let's eat," Mr. Weasley said quickly, quieting Molly with a soft touch to her elbow, with a flick of his wand the pumpkin juice the twins spilt was cleaned. "Harry, it's mighty good to see you. I suppose Molly told you not to unpack, we will be moving to Sirius's place in two days?"

"Yes sir," said Harry around a mouthful of Sheppard's pie. "This is wonderful Mrs. Weasley!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I thought you would be finished dinner by now."

"Remus!" cried Harry, forgetting about his meal and instead bounded across the kitchen to engulf him in a warm hug. Remus looked less tired than the last time he saw him, he still looked young, his hair was peppered and his faces had signs of heavy wrinkles and some scaring. With the reminder of their last meeting, he bowed his head, "Look, Moony, I'm sorry for…er-"

"Don't worry about it pup," jerking Harry stared at Sirius wide eyed having missed the other man in the door; "I thought about it, you're right. Your Harry, a completely different man than James was, and that's a good thing. You're a lot like your mum."

Harry couldn't help but swell with pride, rarely had he heard how he resembled his mother. To be compared to her, other than their shared eye color, made Harry glow with happiness. Grabbing the taller man in a fierce hug, hoarsely he whispered, "Thanks Padfoot."

With dinner over, everyone gathered into the backyard, where Arthur and Bill started two rather large fires, and the girls brought out marshmallows and chocolate for smores. Harry was feeling light headed by the time the night began to draw to a close, with a sudden thought Harry reached into his trousers.

"Mrs. Weasley, can you enlarge this please?" Harry asked presenting the silver jewelry box, not daring to do it himself finding he had no energy to answer the questions. "I was doing some thinking; I know that there is a war coming." Harry began making sure he had everyone's attention, "I've never had a real family before I met you guys. I see you all as a part of my family; I will do anything to protect it. You all mean the world to me. So I commissioned for these to be made." Harry opened the box, showing them all the pendants, "They will protect you from everything except for physical attacks, like punching. I'd like you all to have one."

No one questioned his word choice. Harry figured they all deemed him too young or unlearned to know that there were no counters for the three Unforgivable Curses. "No one will be able to remove or break them. You will be the only able to. I'm asking- begging, that you keep them on, at all times. You need to be kept safe."

Hermione came forward first with Ron behind her, both eyes were shinning. To them he placed in their hands the last two Phoenix pendants, having left the other two with Draco, one to give to Blaise. Ginny and Molly came forward next their chocolate brown eyes swimming with tears, he presented both with the Tree of Life the same as he did with Narcissa. Reaching for the Triskelion he gestured the remaining Weasley children, "You'll have to mail Charlie his." Harry said to Bill. When Arthur stepped forward Harry grinned, handing with the Pentacle, the same symbol he had left for Lucius.

Walking over to Remus he held out the Trinity Knot, making sure that he presented him with a gold one. "I thought about which one to present you with Remus. I thought the Triskelion would be suitable. But when I read about the Trinity knot, and that it represents the Great Mother, I thought that perhaps it is time for you to start accepting who you are. A child of the Great Mother, the Lunar Goddess, accept who you are and she will love and care for you. I give your mate the matching one, here you are Sirius."

Sirius and Remus blushed heavily, "How'd you know? We haven't told anyone yet." Remus questioned, his hand brushing Sirius's lightly.

"I missed you all near the beginning, so I took an astral walk. I saw the two of you at what I'm thinking is your family estate Padfoot. I've done enough reading on Werewolves this summer to know, at this age you won't just have flings, Moony, so I just assumed…" Harry mumbled, "I think it is amazing that you both finally found someone to complete you."

"Alright! It's late," Molly started, her wand flicking large jets of water into the fire, "Off to bed all of you!"

Harry lay in bed later that night relaying his night with Prongs and Blaise, and discussing new plans. Before finally falling asleep the last thought that entered his mind, was a small sliver of doubt. Voldemort had been very generous with the pendants, too generous one would think for a man like Voldemort. Perhaps, Harry thought yawning; he would have Dumbledore look at one of the remaining Pendants, just to be certain nothing ominous was spelled into them. With that in mind, Harry slowly drifted in to sleep.


	8. King of the Forbiden

**The Heir**

**Chapter Eight:**

**King of the Forbidden  
**

Hi all! I know it's been awhile since I updated. But I had a lot of problems writing this chapter. I just couldn't find anything to write about :S. But I did plan on sticking to the book as much as possible, so I added some scenes from Order of The Phoenix, which are in italics and than the page number and such are listed either below the scene or piece taken. Enjoy! Remember to **review!**

**A/N: The italics are exerts from the Order of the Phoenix by J.K Rowling.**

"_So why's Dumbledore so keen t keep me in the dark?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice casual, _after all he knew why, _"Did you-er-bother to ask him at all?" _

"_We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you what was going on," said Ron. "We did, mate. But he's really busy now, we've only seen him twice since we came here and he didn't have much time, he just made us swear not to write to you, he said the owls might be intercepted." _

"_He could still've kept me informed if he'd wanted to," Harry said shortly. "You're not telling me he doesn't know ways to send messages without owls,"_ Harry could think of six without too much thought.

_Hermione glanced at Ron and then said, "I thought that, too. But he didn't want you to know anything." _

"_Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted," Harry said watching their expressions,_ hoping that they didn't think that.

"_Don't be thick," said Ron, looking highly disconcerted._

Harry felt his palms begin to heat as anger and frustration began to surface. _"Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the Phoenix-"_

"_It's a secret society," said Hermione quickly, "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. IT's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."_

Harry nodded, not pressing further for ideas, he knew that the chances of the two of them knowing more than he, was highly unlikely, _"So what have you two been doing, it you're not allowed in the meetings?" he demanded, "You said you'd been busy."_ **(Order of the Phoenix: pg 62-67)**

"Yeah we have, mum has us making trips over to Sirius's house to help decontaminate it. It hasn't been lived in for nearly sixteen years, there are lots of dark and really dangerous artifacts, and stuff's been breeding in there." said Ron, getting a slight edge to his voice as he started to become defensive.

"We've managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms and I think we're going the drawing room tomorrow." Hermione quickly added, her hands twisting the bed cover anxiously. Noticing her anxiety and Ron's nervous fidgeting; Harry took a deep calming breath.

"Relax. I'm sorry I blew up. Things have just been real hectic, and I'm a little angry with Dumbledore for keeping me in the shadows. How has your summer been?" said Harry attempting to ease his friends into a more calm sense.

"It was boring- Harry is that," Hermione started a gasp escaping her mouth as he wrenched his right arm towards her face, "is that a tattoo! How could you do something like that to your body!"

"Calm down 'mione. I rather like it." Harry said, jerking his hand roughly from her death grip, "It just felt right."

"Well, I think you should get it magically removed…did you get it done by a muggle or a wizard?" said Hermione, her nose jutting into the air in disapproval. "There so tacky. Especially since how obvious it is, you should have been more responsible than that! Plus it's strictly against Hogwarts dress code! What are the teachers going to say?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron, who had reached forward to look over Harry's tattoos, behind Hermione's back he gave Harry a wide grin and lifted his thumbs up.

"I'm not getting it removed. Dumbledore's already seen it, and said nothing. Stop fretting."

&

_Harry looked down at the piece of paper. The narrow handwriting was vaguely familiar. It said: _

_**The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, Long.**_

'_But where's-?"_

"_Think about what you've just memorized," said Lupin quietly_

_Harry thought, and no soon had he reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between number eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated and pushing those on either side out of its way. _

_Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Harry heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open. _

"_Get in quick, Harry," Lupin whispered, "but don't go far inside, and don't touch anything."_

_Harry stepped over the threshold in the almost total darkness of the hall. _Once again, he thought angrily how Hermione and Ron were able to Floo here. _He could smell damp, dust and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. He looked over he shoulder and saw the other filing in behind him. Moody was standing on the top step releasing the balls of light the Put-Outer had stolen; they flew back to their bulbs and the square glowed momentarily with orange light before Moody limped inside and close the front door, so that the darkness in the hall became complete._

_There were hurried footsteps and Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley emerged from a door at the far end of the hall. She was beaming in welcome as she hurried towards them. She turned to the gang of wizards behind him and whispered urgently, "He's just arrived, the meetings started." _

_The wizards behind Harry all made noises of interest and excitement and began filing past him towards the door through which Mrs. Weasley had just come. Harry made to follow Lupin, but Mrs. Weasley held him back._

"_No, Harry, the meeting's only for members of the Order. Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meeting's over, then we'll have dinner. And keep your voice down in the hall," she added in an urgent whisper. _**(Order of the Phoenix, Chapter four, pg 58-60)**

Sadly, for Harry, the rest of the summer consisted of multiply failed attempts of eavesdropping on the meetings, and cleaning the very dirty and dangerous house. Many nights he stayed up hovering in the Black Family Library, the light from his wand the only light around, reading the ancient and highly dark texts. If anyone knew, he was sure they would have a fit, and all the books would be removed and locked up from him. That thought alone, was excruciating. His attempts at getting things out of the few Order members had been sketchy at the best. Smiling in the dark, the night before Hogwarts, he fitted another book into his trunk, remembering the only time he had gotten information.

"_Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley with a yawn._

"_Not just yet, Molly," said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort." _

_The atmosphere in the room changed with the rapidity Harry associated with Dementors. Where seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense. A frisson had gone around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name. Lupin, who had been about to take a sip of wine, lowered his goblet slowly, looking wary. _

"_I did!" said Harry indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so-"_

"_And they're quite right," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're too young."_

"_Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in that _…_in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen-'_

'_How come Harry gets his questions answered?' said Fred angrily. _

'_We've been trying to get stuff out of you...'_

..._ "No ones denying what he's done!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising, her fist trembling on the arms of the chair. "But he still-'_

"_He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently. _

"_He's not an adult either!" said Mrs. Weasley, the color rising in her cheeks. "He's not __James, __Sirius!_

"_I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly. _

Harry remembered the heated argument between the two and at once was reminded of a very similar argument between him and Sirius many weeks prior.

… "_Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans, "said Sirius. _

"_So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?"_

"_Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again," said Sirius. "In the old days he had huge number at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following…_

"_What's he after apart from followers?" Harry asked swiftly. He thought he saw Sirius and Lupin exchange the most fleeting of looks before Sirius answered. _

"_Stuff he can only get by stealth."_

_When Harry continued to look puzzled, Sirius said, "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time._

"_When he was powerful before?"_

"_Yes" _**(Order of the Phoenix, pg 83-90)**

Harry frowned in thought as he shoved in the last book he had chosen to take. There were no mention of Voldemort's Heir, or Hadrian Malfoy, Voldemort's favored. Harry thought he knew what type of weapon Voldemort searched for. Feeling a little self-centered, he couldn't help but think that the weapon Voldemort wanted was really, himself. Oh, how he wanted to tell Sirius and Remus about the Vampires, and Fenir Greyback and his pack of werewolves, but knowing of the treaty he kept his mouth shut.

"Harry?

Harry whirled around quickly, his wand leveled threateningly at the voice, the bag of books clutched tightly at his side. A set of wide chocolate eyes stared at him in surprise, "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I couldn't sleep and I saw the light- how? The law for underage Wizarding! Oh Harry what have you done?"

Harry lowered his wand, the three floating balls of light dancing around his form again, "Ginny, you scared me, I could have hexed you!"

"But-but, Harry. You're underage?" Ginny slumped into the love seat behind her.

"It was taken care of…by Dumbledore. He didn't want to leave me alone at the-er- Dursley's unprotected. Why can't you sleep? Tomorrow is going to be a big day; you'll need your sleep."

"I can't. I have," started Ginny, Harry faintly noticed a slight flush stain her cheeks, "I have nightmares. I'm sure Ron's told you."

"No he hasn't. I guess he knew it wasn't his place to tell anyone," said Harry, his voice softening as he sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk about them?"

Ginny hesitated, "You'll probably just call me a baby, but I still…I still have nightmares about the Chamber."

Harry placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "It's understandable," said Harry, brushing back some red strands of hair, "it was traumatizing. You almost died; it's bound to leave its marks."

She gave a bitter laugh, "You've been through so much, yet I don't recall you having nightmares."

Harry turned her face towards them, only than realizing how close they were. "I'm good at hiding it. I've had nightmares my whole life. I can still remember the green lights, my mother's screaming, and Voldemort's laughter. There's nothing to be ashamed about. It takes time to heal. You're a strong person Gin, the Chamber of Secrets disaster, only makes you stronger."

She smiled softly at him, interlacing their fingers together, "You're a good person, Harry Potter. When you have nightmares…what do you do?"

Harry pondered her question, "It depends, if I'm at Hom-Hogwarts, I normally just wander the corridor, the grounds, or go flying. Elsewhere, I just pick up a book, or take a walk."

"I know it's a lot to ask…but do you think…do you think, that if I have nightmares, I could…I dunno…walk with you?" said Ginny, her other hand reaching up hesitantly to touch his cheek, without thought Harry leaned into the soft caress.

"Of course. I've gotten used to small amounts of sleep. When you want-need to…just come wake me. Girls are allowed in the boy's dormitory."

With a small devious smirk she said, "I know."

Harry blushed slightly, before giving a nervous laugh, "Don't let your brothers hear you say that…"

Ginny looked down at their joint hands, "Harry," she replaced the hand that was previously on his cheek, she leaned in, her nose grazing his softly, "Would you hate me…if…if I kissed you?"

With no time to answer she closed in the distance, her lips were soft and pliant against his, her small sigh opened her mouth to Harry's shy tongue. Harry immediately knew he was the inexperienced kisser here. Ginny skillfully deepened the kiss, leaving him breathless, his hands caught up in her flaming hair. What would Ron think if he knew his sister was a temptress? The thought of her brother, brought about the thoughts of her older brothers, and he broke the kiss, his forehead resting against hers as he tried to control his frenzy breathing.

"Ginny…I…" Lost for words, Harry stared into her smoldering gaze, her sweet breath intermingling with his own in short sharp pants. "You're brothers will kill me. I can't…I don't…bloody hell."

He swooped back down and captured her soft lips, his hand gripping her neck to pull her closer. His name was whispered softly against his ear as he kissed along her neck, and back up to her mouth. Pulling away he noted the soft light emitting from behind the dark curtains, kissing her softly one last time, he said, "It's getting early, why don't you head up, try to catch a bit of sleep."

Ginny stood up, her hand still clutching Harry's tightly, "You're not going to make this awkward are you? I mean, I've liked you…forever." She gave a small laugh at that, "I don't want to make this more than it seems, if you're going to be one of those guys who will ignore me for a bit, or ruin our friendship; then perhaps this is where it should end…I _would _love to see where this takes us though…if you're willing?"

Looking into her eyes, Harry felt the second surge of uncertainty rear its ugly head, but he knew that he wanted to see where it would lead as well, nodding his head, he placed a gentle, but firm kiss to her hand. "I want to see where it leads us. But…we need to take it slow okay? No rushing into…things."

The smile that lit her face up was worth every last Knut in his Gringotts account, and he felt his own answering one. "Go sleep Gin."

Harry walked Ginny to the staircase, and entered the kitchen. With a weary sigh, he splashed some cold water on his face and neck.

"Dirt filthy mongrels. _Smells like a drain and a criminal to boot, but she's no better, nasty old blood traitor with her brats messing up my mistress's house, oh, my poor mistress, if she knew, if she knew the scum they've let into her house, what would she say to Kreacher, oh the shame of it, Mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do_." **(Order of the Phoenix)**

"Hello Kreacher." Harry stated, his hand grabbing a clean dishtowel. "I believe you and I have spoken about your attitude towards the people in the house."

"Ah, Lord Malfoy." Kreacher bowed slowly, his eyes eyeing the ring on Harry's finger, "Such a pleasure it is to serve one of good blood, of good standing," to himself he whispered, "should keep better company, blood traitor."

"Kreacher." Harry warned, "If you continue, I will make sure you save nothing from being tossed. Everything in this house will be burned."

"OH! Not my mistresses' possessions…oh! Kreacher will be a good house elf." Harry smiled and waved him away from him.

Sighing, he flicked his wrist at the only locked cabinet in the kitchen. Taking out the amber liquid and a tumbler he poured himself three fingers of the spicy liquid. He took a small sip, allowing the fluid to burn slowly down his throat. His thoughts centered on Ginny. What did I do? He thought accusingly at himself his arms spread out on the counter to support his upper body. Kissing Ginny felt great. He couldn't deny that she made him…made him _feel alive_. More so than he had since…since Briar. With a groan his head dropped heavily into the cabinet door, his hand reaching automatically to throw back the rest of the burning liquid, and then to refill it, repeating the process three more times.

"What am I going to do with myself?" He whispered out loud, thoughts of Briar made thoughts of Ginny disappear. It was obvious; he knew that his feelings for Briar overwhelmed any feelings he had towards Ginny. Before the kiss, he had never thought of Ginny as anything other than Ron's little sister. He frowned, knowing that perhaps it was only his teenage hormones that made him attracted to her. He was after all a healthy sixteen year old boy; hormones were definitely bound to play its part in any relationship. But with Briar, he felt…something more. He wanted to be around her, not to do…he blushed darkly, his mind falling off track as he thought about kissing her the same way he and Ginny had kissed. Shaking his head as he felt the first twinge of arousal, he rinsed the tumbler, and put it in the 'wash' pile, and taking a few greedy swigs from the bottle one last time, Harry relocked the cabinet, and headed to bed, feeling more than a little unsteady on his feet.

&

He felt like he had been hit by a trolley. His head pounded fiercely, the jostling of the train helped little to ease his pounding head. _Ugh,_ _this is why I never drink…hangovers bah. _Ginny had fussed over him when she had woken, placing soft almost loving kisses on his forehead. He didn't mind…just that each time she laid a kiss on him. Her family was there. Perhaps he was old fashioned, but kissing in front of the family seemed…vulgar. To him kissing was something to conduct in private. There was definitely no doubt in any of the family's mind what was developing between the two. And yet…Harry couldn't help but feel…feel like he should have said that the entire episode should be forgotten.

"Potter! Where's your little mudblood friend? And her traitorous poor boyfriend?"

Harry lowered his hand, he was alone, "Drop the pretense Prongs. My head aches I have no time to deal with your lousy acting skills."

"Yes…that was pretty lousy, for me that is. I find it hard to insult you without your little followers here. What has you all grumpy?"

Harry showed him the image of the half empty bottle of Fire-whiskey, Draco nodded his head and told him, "Well that was stupid. I mean really, half a bottle of _that _stuff. That whiskey knocks the best drinkers off their feet. But I suppose you didn't even think to find a 'pepper-up' potion." With a sigh he reached into his expensive robes, and pulled out a tall thin vile, "Here, bottoms up, Tenderfoot."

Catching the vile, Harry eagerly downed the contents, gagging slightly on the after taste. In a few short minutes the pounding receded to a nice dull ache. Thanking him, Harry began to fill him in on what happened with Ginny. Draco was of course outraged, "To think you've lowered yourself that far! To be seeing a Weasley! What would father say? A Malfoy and a-" he choked out the last words in a strangled breath, "and a-a- a Weasley!"

Harry grinned in spite of the barb to the Weasley family. "They don't know I was taken in by you guys. Look, I was thinking, perhaps you and Blaise should cover up your markings. I think too many questions will be asked if we three show up at Hogwarts with matching marks. Unfortunately, mine's already been seen. Yours hasn't. Students might begin to think that this is a new 'dark' mark. Do you mind?"

"Your right, Blaise thought the same thing to me. We're going to use illusion charms, as well as a cream that my mother got for us."

"Great," said Harry, his head cocking to the side as he heard the rustling of fabric and the soft tread of shoes nearing his door, he was thankful once more to his enhanced sensory abilities from Tenderfoot, "Hermione and Ron are coming this way, you should probably make your exit."

"Be well Tenderfoot."

"Keep safe, Prongs."

"What do you want Ferret." Ron growled shoving Draco out of the way roughly. Harry fought down the urge to take a swing at Ron, to man handle his best friend the same way he manhandled his 'brother'.

It took Harry a while, but he had finally come to terms that Draco was very much a brother to him. They argued and tended to annoy one another more often than they got a long. The transformation into Tenderfoot, the sudden new instincts only pushed these thoughts to the surface as he unconsciously began to refer him as family, and a pack brother. Harry watched sadly as Draco smirked superiorly, his harsh comments lost to Harry, but heard by Ron who turned an ugly shade of red.

"Nothing you can't afford to give me Weasley."

"Enough," ordered Hermione, pushing Ron into his seat and turning to Draco, "You're a prefect Malfoy; you should be setting an example. Not harassing other students. Don't you have patrols to do?"

His lip curled up disdainfully, his nose crunching up as if something smelt bad, with one last sneering look over the compartment he left, his dark mutterings low enough to not be heard. Ron huffed, his own mutterings to low to understand. Hermione took a seat, reaching silently into her book bag for her Defense against the Dark Arts text.

Harry glanced around the compartment now that his head had ceased to pound, oddly enough his eyes centered on a petite blonde girl. She was somewhat attractive, Harry thought at first glance. He studied her carefully, and was surprised to find her wearing a necklace made of butterbeer corks, and large radish earrings, her wand was tucked behind her ear. Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, when he noticed that the magazine, The Quibbler, was upside down.

"Excuse me, but you realize that you're holding it upside down?" Harry inquired softly, unsure if the girl would hear him, a thought paused him, had she heard Draco and his exchange? Shaking his head, he thought one of us would have noticed.

"Yes, I know." Her voice was soft and wistful, and she flipped the page over, before setting it on her lap, "Hello Harry Potter."

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

Hermione interrupted when the blond girl just gazed at him with bright gray glazed eyes, "Harry this is Loony-Luna Lovegood."

Harry shot a frown at Hermione slip, who blushed embarrassedly, "What are you reading about?"

"Nargles."

"Nargles? What are they?" Luna handed him The Quibbler.

Luna jumped into a deep in-depth description of these odd creatures when she was finished, her cheeks were flushed a bright pink, "So do they exist?"

_"Of course not," said Hermione scathingly, before Luna could answer, "The Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that."_

_"Excuse me," said Luna; her voice had suddenly lost its dream quality. "My father's the editor."_

_"I-oh," said Hermione, looking more embarrassed. "Well…it's got some interesting…I mean, it's quite…"_

_"I'll have it back, thank you," said Luna coldly, and leaning forwards snatched it out of Harry's hands._

Harry glared at Hermione, finding Luna quite intriguing, the silence and the compartment finally lulled Harry into a fitful sleep, and was later jerked awake by Hermione, who handed him his uniform silently. Harry frowned, wondering when she had removed his uniform from his trunk. She smiled when she saw his frown, "Mrs. Weasley gave me yours and Ron's, when she had them washed and pressed yesterday. She said that they would be better off with me."

&

Harry took his seat next to Hermione, feeling exhilarated. This would only be the second time he had witnessed the sorting. Harry and Ron shared a grin, as they thought back to their second year, when he and Ron flew the Weasley's enchanted car to Hogwarts after Dobby had sealed the gateway to Platform 9 3/4, then crashed it into the Whomping Willow that sits on the school grounds. He remembered Snape's sorry attempt to have them expelled. A small shiver passed through his body as he recalled the reason why he missed his third year sorting. Dementors. Foul, foul creatures.

Professor McGonagall entered through the large great hall doors, her face set into a stern, yet please smile. He didn't pay much to her speech, instead he and Ron tried to guess which one of these 'lil midgets' would be a lion. Harry became silent when the Hat opened its wide brimmed mouth and began to sing:

_In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
united by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin_

**(Order of the Phoenix: Sorting Hat Song)**

Not surprising, Gryffindor received fifteen first years, Ravenclaw followed them with thirteen, Hufflepuff with twelve, and Slytherin with a humble ten students. Harry frowned wondering why Slytherin had so little first years. Hermione must have been thinking the same thing.

"Slytherin is normally neck to neck with Gryffindor. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named return must have really frightened people." Hermione whispered leaning in, "I didn't think there would be much difference, what with the paper always rejecting, both you, _and _Dumbeldore."

Harry's pulled off his robe, his body reacting negatively towards Hermione's comments about the paper. The Daily Profit had continuously snubbed both Dumbledore and Harry throughout the entire summer, the mere thought of those lying backstabbing bastards were enough to make Harry's temper really begin to flare. Taking deep breaths Harry blocked all thoughts centering the Wizarding World's view of him out of his mind, and began to focus once more on Hermione.

"…I mean, I really think Ravenclaw will have serious problems. I bet the students who would have at any other time, been sorted into Slytherin wound up in Ravenclaw due to the similarities. I think we'll probably see a lot of drama start soon."

Harry nodded thoughtfully; even now he could distinguish the uptight presence of the small pureblood first years. They had automatically formed a separate group, clinging to each other almost in a desperate need. "It's a shame really," commented Harry to Hermione, "I think Slytherin would be able to set up a better environment for them. Ravenclaw is so…alien to them I bet. At least within Slytherin, they all know and have grown up in some way with each other. It's somewhat like an extended family…and now" Harry paused struggling for proper words, "they, young snakes, have been thrown to the birds. They'll be prosecuted and made outcaste within this week."

They sat in silence among the deafening noise of the great hall; Ron glanced back and forth between his two friends, unaware of the serious conversation that had just taken place, while his mind was occupied with the thought of food. Harry was just beginning to open his mouth, and ask Hermione who that frilly toadish woman was when Dumbledore stood.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore is a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands- welcome back!" With that, Dumbledore continued with yearly warnings and reminders. "Now, we have two changes in the staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Dumbledore continued after a bout of polite by unenthusiastic applause, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-" _He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but when Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem, hem', and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech. _

"_Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" she smiled, revealing very pointed teeth, "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends_!"

Harry glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy. On the contrary the all looked rather taking-aback at being addressed as though they were five years olds.

"_The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witched and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down by the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of who bowed back to her._

"_Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing the historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation. _

Glaring at the table, as Harry digested the toads words, he attempted to block out the rest of the woman's ramblings. Blast the Ministry! Harry fumed, his hands clenched tightly into hot balled fists. Outwardly he put on a bored and tired look, but his eyes burned brightly behind his glasses. Taking a deep breath, he glared up at the toad of a woman

"…_because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent of preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." __**(Order of the Phoenix: Unbridges Speech)) **_

While he didn't need the explanation, Hermione began to explain the meaning of it to Ron and himself. He pretended to listen intently. How dare they interfere at Hogwarts! Harry screamed silently. Harry draped his robe over his arm, getting ready to make his way to the dormitory, when Dumbledore stood once more.

"I apologize, but there is one announcement that needs to be made. It is very rare, but not unheard of, that Hogwarts receives a transfer student. The last student Hogwarts hosted internationally was Gellert Grindelwald. This year, Hogwarts welcomes a fifth year Canadian student."

Harry's heart stopped, Briar-Brielle (he'd have to get used to that) walked shyly behind Filch. He grinned when he realized this would be the first time he had seen her in so many clothes! Ron let out a low whistle as she walked by.

"This is Brielle Clowes, this evening she was sorted in Hufflepuff. Please help to make sure her stay here at Hogwarts is one she will remember fondly."

Brielle glanced around nervously as a flock of Hufflepuff girls crowded around her, smiling widely as the girls introduced themselves. Harry tried to catch her eye above the mass of students, each competing to get to their dorms. With a sigh, her eyes connected with his, and she smiled. Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be turned and pushed out. Distantly he heard Draco greet her loudly; he felt a slight pang of jealousy at having to hide their relationship, while Draco flounced theirs around.

'_Harry, meet us by the lake after curfew- we'll go for a run.' _Draco's voice whispered through his thoughts.

"Harry! Excuse- opps! So sorry!"

Harry cringed, instantly recognizing the higher pitched tone of Colin Creevey, "Er…Hi Colin."

"How was your summer! I saw all those awful articles! It made me and my brother, Denis- you remember him don't you?- well, Denis and I were so furious, we sent the Editor several very angry Howlers!" Colin was bouncing eagerly at Harry's side, his eyes wide with awe.

"You did?" said Harry, a lump forming in his throat, he instantly regretted having ever made fun of the loyal boy, "That's-er- very kind of you. Umm, thanks Colin, and thank your brother to, your support means a lot to me."

"Really! That's amazing! Do you think I could get a photo of you- for my mum, she just adores you!" Colin asked, his voice cracking in his excitement.

"Er- well…I don't really like photos…" Harry started, Colin's heartbroken look and his earlier declaration of loyalty made Harry falter, "Fine, we'll get one together. Is that okay? This is the only one…no more alright?"

"Sure thing! Hey Denis!" Colin shouted over the throng of students, when he didn't get a reaction from his brother he took two large gulps of air, "DENIS! COME HERE!"

Harry moaned his attempt at keeping this quite had failed; instead Colin's rather loud bellow drew all the students' eyes. Denis leaped past the staring students his gazed fixated on his older brother and Harry. He arrived wide eyed and breathless, staring up at Harry in complete adoration.

"Hi, Harry."

"'ello Denis." Harry mumbled, dragging a hand through his hair.

"Harry said we could have a picture!" Colin told him excitedly as he set up the base for his camera. "I'm going to send one home to mum so she can get it framed for us."

"I want one for my dorm!" Denis whined, his eyes still on Harry.

"I do too, that's why we'll get more copies!" said Colin placating his young brother and horrifying Harry.

Harry dutifully stood still for the flash, and caved when they begged him for one more, this time he wrapped his arms around both of the shorter boy's shoulders. They left with eyes glazed and face's flushed, the camera held protectively against Colin's thin chest. Feeling mortified Harry began to scrambled out of the crowd, he nearly ran to the Fat Lady's portrait, only to realize he didn't know the password. With a heavy sigh, Harry slumped against the cold wall, hoping that someone would let him in.

"Harry? What are you doing out here?"

Glancing up from his sitting position, he was greeted with a warm, yet hesitant smile from Neville Longbottom. "Nev! It's great to see you!" said Harry, greeting the other boy with a hug and a thump on the back. "How was your summer?"

Neville perked up, "It was okay, Gran forced me into summer school, so that I could improve on my potions. But guess_ what I got for my birthday?"_

_"Another remembrall?"_

_"No, but I could use one of those, I lost mine ages ago… Here take a look at this…__Mimbulus mimbletonia" ____Neville stated proudly_.

_'It's really, really rare,' said Neville, beaming. 'I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it.'_

"That's wonderful Nev." Harry said, looking at the plant with a hint of weariness, "Do you happen to know the password. I left before I could get it from Ron or Hermione."

"Sure thing Harry. It's uh…it's Ad Lucem. Well, I'm going to go see Professor Sprout, I'll see you later Harry."

"Ad Lucem." Harry muttered, _To the Light, _shaking his head, he remembered Voldemort's letter, _Seek among the ashes and discover a new perspective._ Harry vowed that he would further his search, he would not become prejudice. He wouldn't become like the rest of the world. He…he was above that. He was better.

"Harry, where have you been?"

"I got caught up with the Creevey brothers, they wanted a picture," said Harry giving deep sigh as he collapsed into a plush red chair, instantly feeling like he was being welcomed home. "Who came up with that password?"

"I did!" Hermione said proudly, a happy smile on her face, "I thought with Voldemort's return, a little reminder would be good."

"You should change it." Harry told her, he heard her intake of breath, and her silence began to make him nervous.

"Why? Give me a good reason, and I'll change it. Ron and I thought it highly appropriate."

"It's very prejudice. To the Light. It's telling the students that Gryffindor won't accept you unless your path is towards the light."

"But that's true. Gryffindor is no place for the dark, that's what Slytherin is for." Ron chimed in, his long body spread across the long couch.

"I really hope you don't believe that. That is the exact same thing Voldemort believes. Is he right? You don't notice the light without a bit of shadow. Everything has both dark and light. You have to play with it till you get it exactly right. For balance. Without balance our world with fall into chaos," stated Harry, repeating Lucius's words from the meeting. "You should have made the password, _hic sunt leones_. Here there are lions. I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Harry made his way to the stairs, and ducked into the shadows, staying hidden as Ron and Hermione leaned closer.

"Did you just here that!" Ron whispered fiercely, "Our Harry never would have said that! Something's changed with him, and he's not telling us what! Look at those fancy new clothes, the tattoo! And the necklaces!"

"I know Ron. I'm sure Harry will tell us when he feels the need. I just hope nothing bad comes from it first."

"He's different. I thought for sure he was going to murder us when he got to the Burrow. I know he yelled and flipped out on you and mum and Dumbledore, but I was expecting…chaos. Lots of it," whispered Ron, Harry heard the rustle of his robe as he shifted. "Do you think something happened at the Dursley's? Ginny told me that Harry was cleared from the underage law. That he could do magic."

"He was? Why didn't he tell us? Why didn't you tell me!" Hermione demanded, her voice becoming louder before falling back into a whisper, "The Dursley's are pretty abusive to Harry aren't they? Do you think…do you think he did something? There's a darker side to him that was never there before. I'm worried something bad is going to happen."

"Well…I guess, we'll just have to watch out, to make sure he's okay and not getting into trouble. You know?"

"I agree Ronald. Harry's right, we should change the password. I'll owl the Head Boy and Girl the password Harry suggested, and inform the Fat Lady right away," said Hermione her voice rising from a whisper to normal speech, with that Harry slipped up to his dorm feeling anxious and confused quickly changing into a pair of grey track pants and a black Tee.

Was he changing? Was he darker? He was no longer so innocent. That was for sure, but he was never innocent to begin with. With a deep moan Harry collapsed against his bed, nothing bad was going to happen. He would never allow something to happen to Ron or Hermione, they meant much too much to him. They were his family, just as much as Draco had become his brother. He had to tell Ron and Hermione sooner or later about his stay with the Malfoys. What would they say…did he dare tell them about his deal with Voldemort? Harry shook his head; nothing would force that secret from his mouth. Harry lifted his hand, checking his watch almost desperately. 8:30! Stretching quickly, Harry made up his mind, he needed air. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"Harry where are you going? Curfew is in thirty minutes. Plus, you have classes first thing." Hermione asked when he barreled through the common room.

"I just need some air. I'll be back later. Don't wait up." Harry said pausing only slightly before exiting the common room. Glancing around suspiciously, and taking out the Marauder's Map, he quickly whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry arrived at the Lake with time to spare. Once again he glanced around before removing his shirt and placing it and the map in a tree. Rolling his shoulders Harry hunched forward, his eyes closed as he felt the magic course through his veins, felt his mental shields fall as Tenderfoot burst forth both in body and in mind. 'Let's run!' Harry thought happily. He leapt forward, throwing himself down the small hill. His legs tried to pick up the quickening rhythm and he stumbled, a barking laugh coming forth. Once again he began to run, concentrating only on the sound of his paws on the ground. Unable to resist, Harry skidded to a stop. Throwing his head back, he howled happily, flooding the grounds with beautiful music.

An answering howl sent excited shivers down his spine, causing his tail to whip back and worth as he ran to meet Briar. '_Tenderfoot! We're by the Whomping Willow.' _

'_On my way!' _Harry howled once more, as he caught sight of the brilliant white stag and a dark shadow. When he was within pouncing range, Harry lunged at Briar happily, pinning her to the ground with his large body, feeling mischievous he placed a large wet lick on her snout before leaping off to greet Draco.

&

High above Hogwarts ground in one of the large turrets, a pair of brown eyes stared down in shock as they watched one of their best friends transform into a large dark wolf. Hermione shook her head adding the illegal animagus transformation to her growing list's of suspicions to her list of Harry Potter's Change.

Curling up in her bed, a large tomb in front her face, she jumped when she heard the first howl. Leaping from her bed, her nightgown getting caught in her feet, she giggled as she witnessed Harry playing by himself, chasing his tail, tripping over his own paws, and when a answering howl, which added one more item to her list, caught his attention he ran towards the Whomping Willow, where she lost sight of him as he lunged into the shadows of the tree.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

&

"Harry. Harry! HARRY!"

Harry jerked up out of bed, his wand releasing a silent Stupefy. When his eyes finally cleared from sleep, he saw Ron's prone body on the floor a towel gripped in one hand. "Shit! Ron, mate I'm so sorry!"

"Bloody hell! What was that about?" Ron demanded a wary look on his face as he eyed the wand still gripped into Harry's hand. He listened to Harry's mumbled apologies before shrugging, "We're going to be late. Where were you last night, you didn't come back until late."

"I fell asleep out by the water. I barely even noticed when it started to rain," said Harry, laughing awkwardly.

Ron shot him an odd look before shrugging, "Just be careful, you don't want to catch a chill before school even starts. Mate! Did you see that new girl! Merlin is she something eh!"

Harry smiled and nodded, Briar sure was something else, "I know what you mean. She's absolutely beautiful."

Ron paused his eyes turning from joking to serious, "Hey now, what about Gin? What's going on between the two of you?"

"Er…I don't know," answered Harry truthfully, with Brielle here things had changed. He knew without a doubt that his feeling for Ginny didn't match to what he felt for Brielle. "I don't really know what's going on. I like her. But…she's like family you know?"

Ron nodded his head his face set into a deep frown, "Look, I don't like the idea of Ginny with a guy. But if it had to be anyone, I'd choose you in a heartbeat. Just don't hurt her."

Nodding the two got ready in silence, before Ron spoke up once again, "Look mate, don't get angry or anything. But Hermione and I are worried. Something's changed in you, it's like you're not Harry anymore. I mean…after first year you changed, and second…and the rest, but Hermione and I were always with you. So we changed too. I feel like-We feel like you've left us behind. That you've just…I dunno, I promised to let Hermione do this…but I just I need to know that you're still Harry, that you're still my best mate. That with all these new changes that you really haven't moved on from, well us."

Numb and feeling a little emotional, Harry gripped Ron's arm tightly, "Ron, don't you _ever_ think that! You're my best mate, you're family. You are my first friend. I have changed. I can't lie to you about that. There are something's I have to tell you and Hermione. But I need some time to gather my thoughts, to get everything in order before I explain it. Can you give me that?"

"I didn't tell you that so you would tell us what's going on. I just, I don't want you to do anything stupid…without me at least," joked Ron, his hand rubbing his red neck nervously.

"I know, but you deserve the truth none-the-less," admitted Harry as he slipped on his Hogwarts shirt and than his robe. "C'mon, we're going to miss breakfast."

&

"You're both late. Here are your schedules." Hermione snipped, her nose buried in a large text book, her hand holding out two slips of paper.

Monday-

- History of Magic

~break~

-Double Potions

~Lunch~

-Divination

-Double Defense against the Dark Arts

Tuesday-

-Double Charms

~Break~

-Double Transfiguration

~Lunch~

-Care of Magical Creatures

-Herbology

Wednesday-

Divination

~break~

-Transfiguration

~Lunch~

-Double Herbology

-Care of Magical Creatures

~Diner~

Astronomy

Thursday-

-Study period

~break~

-Double Potions

~Lunch~

-Double Defense against the Dark Arts

-History of Magic

*Remember, you have lessons with Professor Snape at 6 o'clock*

The writing was in Dumbledore's curled writing, and Harry groaned when he realized that he would have to suffer through Snape for more than just potions. He closed his eyes when he realized he would have to walk through the halls as Hadrian Malfoy.

Friday-

-Double Transfiguration

~break~

Divination

~Lunch~

-Double Charms

*Lessons with Dumbledore

"I hope you don't mind Harry, but I looked at your schedule. You never told us you were having private lessons with Dumbledore."

"I didn't know either," admitted Harry, noticing now that the small reminder of Snape's lessons had disappeared.

"Well, I guess you'll find out soon." Hermione snapped her book shut, her eyes narrowed as she stared intently at Harry. "Well we should go now. We can't be late first thing."

"Um…Hi."

"Oh hello, you must be the new girl. Brielle correct? I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione asked pleasantly, shaking her hand politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you don't mind, but I overheard you talking about going to class. Would you mind if I tagged along? It seems I woke up a little late."

"Of course not!" Hermione answered, "Brielle this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

Harry grinned at her, offering her his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Brielle, I'm Harry."

"Thank-you. It's nice to meet you too." Brielle laughed, shaking his hand and then Ron's.

As they walked Hermione quizzed Brielle about her home. "Well, I've been home-school with my brothers. This is really my first time out of my town really. I've definitely lead a really sheltered life. I've never seen so many people in one place, unless on T.V. It's all a little overwhelming truthfully."

"Home-schooled? How was that? Especially in magic! I didn't even know that was allowed." Hermione exclaimed, setting her books down on a stool as they entered the History of Magic class.

"My father is Head of the Magical Creature department, and he pulled some strings. He didn't want us all so far away from home. Canada only has two schools for magic. Ones in British Columbia, the other is in Kingston, Ontario. The closest one to us was Queens School for Underage Witches and Wizards. It's actually connected to a famous muggle university."

"And your father didn't want to you to go?"

"No. He wanted us to be at home, so my entire family took turns teaching us. I'm a lot further ahead, that's why my father allowed me to finally go to school. My mother insisted I go to Hogwarts where she did. I'm glad she did, it's absolutely beautiful here. It's like walking into a fairy tale."

"I know! I'm muggle born, and when I took the boat up to the gates, I think I stopped breathing!"

"Quite please." Professor Binns wheezed out, only Hermione seemed to straighten and quite, Binns had to repeat himself four times before the class fell under his boring lectures.

Harry stared out the window, knowing that Hermione would have all the notes and more for him when exams or essays were assigned. It was raining; a fine mist had drifted in from the woods blanketing the grounds and Harry felt as if the rain had stolen his previous happy moods, much like a Dementor would. Harry went through most of the day in this somber mood. For reasons beyond himself, his heart ached. Stumbling down the corridors towards his DADA class, Harry leaned heavily into one of the walls, his hands clutching the front of his robes tightly. Gasping, Harry gave a slow moan as he sunk to the floor, his heart felt like it was being beaten upon with a broomstick.

"Hadria-Harry?"

"Briar," Harry breathed, the ache in his heart easing slightly, "aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I got lost. Are you okay? You look like…well you look like you've been tossed down a flight of steps."

The cold air hit his arms as he removed his robe, "I don't know, truthfully. My…my heart feels like it's in some sort of vice. It's kind'a hard to breath."

"Just take some deep breaths." Briar murmured, crouching down to eye level, her hand running through his hair soothingly. "It looks like your having a panic attack."

Leaning into her soft touch, Harry pulled her close to him, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly, her breasts pressed to his face. Her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and neck, her fingers playing lightly with his hair. Harry took a deep breath, his heart calming considerably as he breathed in her clean scent of forest and earth. Briar continued to comb through his hair, once in a while laying a soft kiss to his crown. Pulling away from her, he kept his head down, embarrassed with himself.

"You okay? Do you know what brought that on?"

Shaking his head, he thought through the day, "It started in History of Magic…when the rain started. I felt like I was slowly being devoured. It was odd."

"Odd, isn't the word I would use for that." Briar snorted, sighing she stood heaving him up with her, "We're rather late. Come one let's go. Or," she paused looking him over, "would you like to just take the rest of the day off?

"No. Let's get this over with. I want to meet this Umbridge toad," said Harry grinning tiredly at her.

"You sure? Alright than, here let me grab your books."

The class was silent when they walked in, the only noise was the sound of scraping quills, and Harry noticed Hermione's waving hand.

"I hope you both have a reason for being late. Ah, Mr. Potter, I do not know how your previous Professor's treated you, but it is now obvious they lacked a certain discipline. I assure you that will not be the case with me. Why are you late?"

Harry's eyes had narrowed and his hands had clenched at the beginning of her greeting, and now he felt his body begin to heat to uncomfortable heights. It was Briar's ice cold hand on his arm that stopped his angry retort, "I'm so sorry Professor. It's my entire fault. See it's only my second day here and I happened to get lost and stuck in one of the enchanted steps. He was kind enough to stop and help me out. I probably would still be stuck there if he hadn't helped me."

"How very kind of you Mr. Potter, once again trying to be everyone's hero. Ten point from Gryffindor. Do not be late to my class again. Now sit."

&

Harry stormed from Umbridge's class, his body shaking with anger. The slip of parchment was smoking in his clenched fists as he slammed into McGonagall's office, to her complete astonishment.

"Mr. Potter! What on earth are you doing here?"

He handed her the note, not bothering to explain why the thing was nearly half burnt and still glowing around the edges. Her small intake and the blood rushing from her face panicked him slightly. Harry instantly calmed when he saw how distressed she was, even as she forced him to have a biscuit. In the end, he found that he had to serve the rest of the weeks in detention with that frilly woman. He left her office with a scowl, and feeling slightly guilty for putting her in such a precarious position.

Ron and Hermione found him sitting by the lake his feet immersed in the water up to his ankles. They took a spot on either side of him as the sun slowly began to set, finally he sighed glancing down at his watch, a present from Evan Rosier. "I have to go. Detention with that stupid woman."

"Harry, be careful. Try to keep your temper in check," whispered Hermione, a concerned look on her face as her and Ron watched Harry stomp across the grounds.

Harry paused outside of Umbridges office door, his stomach feeling sick, he knocked lightly and entered when he heard the high-pitched voice call for him to enter. Harry turned the door handle, his eyes closed as he prepared himself by taking deep calming breaths and clearing his mind the way Snape had taught him. The surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each one residing on its own doily, and on one of the wall was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large Technicolor kitten wearing a different bow around its neck. Harry gagged slightly; his eyes instantly began to hurt as he gazed around the room.

"Do come in Mr. Potter. Tonight you will be writing lines."

"What do you want to me write?" Harry asked, digging through his bag for his favorite quill, a quill that Narcissa had gotten him, made from a feather of a Russian Gamayun.

"You will be writing, _'I must not tell lies.' _Oh! Before I forget you will be using one of my quills, it's a special quill used for naughty boys."

"Professor, you never told me how many times I have to write it."

"Oh…I don't know how about however long it takes for it to…sink in."

He took the dark looking quill, or rather it looked much like a muggle fountain pen, Harry put his away, and took the offered parchment, and began to scratch '_I must not tell lies.'_. Three times he wrote it, each time he paused to scratch his hand, on the fourth line he gritted his teeth and looked at his hand, he gave a surprised gasp of surprise, for the lines on the paper had slowly started to carve their way in his flesh.

Umbridge walked up to him with a straight, yet stern face, "Yes?"

He hesitated, looking down at his hand then back to her eager looking face, "Nothing."

She bent down to look him in the eyes, "That's right. Because deep down you know that you deserve to be punished. Don't you Mr. Potter."

Harry picked up the quill, and looking her square in the eyes, began to write once more. It didn't begin to hurt till Harry saw the blood slide down his hand, staining the paper. "That will be enough today. You will continue tomorrow, same time."

Harry stalked out of the room, his body tense as he attempted to control his emotions, he had little success as the hall began to heat uncomfortably, and his hands began to glow dangerously, he was thankful that everyone was in their respective dormitories. He paused, just outside the entrance doors taking in deep breaths, but the anger just kept building up till it exploded. He spun his glowing fists connecting with a tall old oak, he continued to hit the tree and finally he collapsed to the ground breathing in deep breaths, his hands feeling raw and sore, but no longer did they glow. Harry frowned, and took a deep breath smelling burnt wood, he glanced up and saw two deep holes in the tree, all burnt around the edges and in exact likeliness to the size and shape of his fists. Groaning he tried to place a healing spell on the tree.

"That won't work Mr. Potter. Tree's may be a living thing, but they do not fall under our laws of magic."

"Headmaster! I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, I didn't even think I- that it was possible!" Harry stuttered his heart beating frantically, his face heating up not with the power of his element, but from how embarrassed he was.

"This tree has been one of Hogwarts oldest friends. It was the only tree the founders did not remove when they built Hogwarts."

Harry felt his body shake as he turned to look at the injured tree, the fist sized holes now seeping. "Tell me how to fix it…to heal it, surely there is a way."

"Only one of the Earths can heal vegetation. Stay with Leon tonight, ask his forgiveness."

"Leon? Who is Leon?"

"Leon is the King of this forest. It was Leon who the Founders asked to remove the trees and to build. It was Leon who saw the destruction on the outside of his home, and told the founders if they stopped his children from being torn asunder by Muggles and Magical folk alike, that he would gladly ask his children to raise their roots and find another spot," said Dumbledore, his hand coming to lightly touch the bark of Leon. "He is a very wise being. He is very old, and has long since shut his mind to mortals. Ask for his forgiveness, he is wise and he will not forget this."

Harry nodded and sunk to the ground, staring up at the magnificent tree. It was, he decided at least five feet wide, and just as big around. Some of his roots had risen from its home in the earth, creating large arcs; he leant against one as he continued to study the tree. In the end he decided that Leon would be the perfect tree to climb and easily fall asleep. His branches thick and sturdy, but had little leaves to it. Harry sighed pressing his hand to the old bark.

Opening his mind as the Holy Father from the Vatican taught him. All around him lights flared in his mind's eye. The lights of every being with magic. The tree before him blazed to life, gasping Harry blocked his mind. Nothing he had laid eyes on had burned so brightly. Even Dumbledore was weak in comparison to this ancient Tree. Harry felt a small burn behind his eyes as he reached up to touch the seeping wounds he created. "I'm sorry, Leon."

"Hadrian?"

Wiping his eyes, for a small tear had escaped; he turned his head to smile softly at Briar, "I lost my temper."

"It happens. Fire is the hardest to control, especially since it is so hard to control your emotions. Even the best Fire Elemental loses control time to time." Briar said softly, crouching down and leaning against another root. "What happened?"

"Umbridge happened." Harry showed her the crusted over marks on his hand, pulling away he said bitterly, "I tried to control everything, but I just couldn't stop thinking about how cruel and unjust the Ministry is and how they are allowing her to work here."

"Oh, Harry look at yourself," Briar whispered, drawing his hands to her, she drew out of her pocket a clear flash filled with water. She removed the lid and the water was poured out and stayed undulating in the air as she examined his hands. "You have four dislocated knuckles, a lot of cuts and that bloody mark from Umbridge. I can heal it, if you want?"

Harry didn't answer but continued to stare at her as she manipulated the water to encase his hands. His immediate response was to yank his hands away when the tingling and burning started, but Briar's firm grasp stopped him and he watched as his flesh was healed and the bones shifted under his skin. With the water back in the flask he raised his hands, faint scars could be made out but under the circumstance he was just happy that he could move his hands without instant pain. A sudden thought his him, he remembered Dumbledore's words; _'Only one of the Earths can heal vegetation'. _

"Briar! Can you heal plants?"

"Yes. Only Water and Earth elementals can- you have to have both elements. Water is the art of healing, and you have to be able to connect with your patient so you have to be an Earth Elemental."

"Can you heal this tree? I made some nasty injuries to it. Dumbledore said it is older than the founders, and that it's the King of this forest; Leon."

"Oh Harry, look what you've done. You're lucky I can do this. You say his name is Leon? Well, he would have died from these," she gestured towards the still seeping marks; "they would have become infected and infested with insects."

With the water still hovering in the air, she moved it till it entered the first hole than the second. Closing her eyes she concentrated, drawing deep even breaths in. Before his very eyes, the tree began to heal, the holes didn't close but Harry saw new bark grow and thicken. Briar heaved a deep tired sigh, leaning her head against the tree, the little marks where his fist didn't create holes, the last few hits, he guessed, grew new bark, the old burnt stuff falling to the ground.

"Tree's, plants, any vegetation is hard to heal. It's really tiring. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a run, if you're up to it."

Smiling, Harry nodded, before remembering Dumbledore's words, he shook his head. "Not tonight. I think I'm just going to stay here for a bit longer."

Confusion washed across her face, she hesitated biting into her bottom lip, before asking shyly, "Do you want company?"

Thinking back to what Richard told him_, 'she will need someone there to run with, to comfort her, another member of the pack'_, Harry smiled, nodding as he got to his feet, "First, I plan on climbing him. That branch up there looks rather comfortable."

The two climbed Leon settling comfortably high up within his confines, Briar nestled into his arms falling asleep quite suddenly, leaving Harry to think about his outburst, Leon's glowing light, and the women curled up in his arms. Silently he began to talk to Leon, tell him about himself, and before he knew it, be began to tell Leon about everything thath happened, and before he fell asleep he whispered to Leon how sorry he was. Fast asleep, neither woke when they began to slip towards the ground, neither woke when a large branch wound around them, keeping them high in the air.

A/N: Alright there it is! Hope you enjoyed. Remember **Review**


	9. It's our Actions Which Make Us

**The Heir**

**_Chapter Nine_**

**A/N: **_Sorry it took so long for me to update...and not a very long chapter. Sorry again. Anyway enjoy this chapter! :P_

Thursday arrived sooner than he preferred, with Dumbledore's assistance they were able to push his lessons with Snape to 7:30, instead of six. With his hand burning from the line's he had just finished writing; Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office with a small bag filled with his best and most expensive casual robes.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, welcome! " Dumbledore greeted his robes a sky blue with small formations of clouds drifting across, "Let us be quick about this. Your late as it is for your lessons," he flourished his wand gaily and the tingling in his scalp and eyes began, with another swish of Dumbledore's wrist Harry was dressed in clothing presentable for a Malfoy.

"Welcome, Hadrian to your first day at Hogwarts. I believe young Draco has expressed some interest in you sitting with him tonight," said Dumbledore, as Harry removed the illusion wards around his Malfoy ring and placed new charms around the markings on his arm.

Glancing at the clock, which read 6:32 pm, Harry frowned, "Headmaster, I'm afraid I don't understand. I don't have lessons with Sn-Professor Snape till nine. Why am I going to the feast?"

"It gives you time to see Draco without the entire pretense of school rivals, and instead of running around late at night with Miss. Clowes," answered Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling behind his specs.

Nodding in agreement, Harry made his way down to the Great Hall with Dumbledore. Along the way he was graced with confused and curious glances from both students and teachers. The Great Hall doors were open enough to allow two people to walk in side to side, or Hagrid to walk through comfortably. Harry paused in the shadows, smoothing out his robes neatly and plastering a superior 'Malfoy' smirk solidly on his face.

Many didn't notice his entrance, and when Harry glancing towards the Slytherin table, ran solidly into another figure. "Bloody hell Malfoy! Next time open your goddamn eyes!"

Harry paused; his heart thumping loudly in his ears at Ron's snarling comment. For the first time in his life, he understood why Draco had such a hard time holding his tongue. "I beg your pardon?" Harry drawled out, altering his voice, unknowingly miming Voldemort's sophisticated drawl.

"Don't be da-Who the bloody hell are you?"

Harry, who had now gathered everyone's attention, took a deep calming breath, "I am Hadrian Malfoy. _You_ may address me as _Lord_ Malfoy."

Harry, who had now spotted Draco's grinning astonished face, sauntered towards him, leaving the fuming redhead behind him lost for words, "Cousin, how good to see you."

"Hadrian."

The two shook hands firmly, a matching smirk spreading across both faces, as Draco took his spot at the centre of the table, Harry frowned when the pug faced girl didn't move, "Miss Parkinson, if you would be so kind to move."

She glanced up at him with a look spawned from the devil, a solid sneer on her face and had the decency to swallow the large chunk of pork before replying with a flat out "No."

Harry took a deep breath, conscious of the student's eyes on his every movement, leaning in close, his mouth at her ear he whispered in a deep dangerous voice, "Miss Parkinson, that was not a request, it was an order. I'm sure you have heard of me, Miss Parkinson, and I am sure you have heard of the man who currently favors me. Ask yourself why that is so. Now, Miss Parkinson, I shall ask you once more. Will you be so kind as to remove your arse from my seat?"

The hall had gone deathly silent when Pansy's face drained of all color and she all but flew from the Great Hall, and Hadrian Malfoy took his spot smirking happily not five minutes from entering. "So cousin. How goes your schooling?"

Draco who had leant forward to whisper a solid command in Pansy's ear had heard the entire one-sided conversations and he let out a loud bark of laughter, recovering with the odd snicker he replied, "Good Hadrian. Although, I do wish we had tried harder with mother and father to convince them to let me stay and be homed schooled."

"Hello Hadrian, what brings you to Hogwarts?" Blaise inquired, taking a vacant seat across from both Malfoys.

"I will be having lessons with Snape every Thursday." Harry replied, knowing that this would be known throughout Hogwarts by bedtime. "Sadly, my potions skills are…not lacking, but hardly up to par with my brilliant cousin's here," Harry explained sticking with Dumbledore's and the Malfoy's cover story. "Unfortunately, my current Potion's master has more pressing business to attend, and has instead sought out Snape for his brilliant skills. I am looking forward to studying under such a renowned Potions Master."

Harry was very much aware that said Potions Master currently stood behind him, and when Snape spoke in a sneering hate filled tone Harry grinned, "I am glad someone at this table appreciates my skill. Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you. You are rather early for today's lesson."

"That I am," Harry drawled, standing to shake the man's hand. "The pleasure is mine. I was just explaining to your House here how lucky I am that you accepted my apprenticeship."

"Yes, well, I do not believe you were 'lucky' at all." Snape voiced smirking at Harry. "It is simply out of necessity. If I left you alone, you might very well kill someone."

"Oh, I'm sure I might do the same under you supervision," Harry joked, and then cringed when a younger girl gasped and the hall began to shift and mummer to one another.

"I can assure you Mr. Malfoy, that you will not," Snape sneered, his tone filled with disapproval, arms folded across his chest. "I shall see you after dinner. Have Draco show you the way."

"Thank you, Snape," said Harry returning to his meal while the hall broke into whispers.

_Smooth Harry, I really liked that bit with Weasley. He's going to flip when you tell him about the adoption. _Blaise's smooth voice cut through Harry's and Draco's thoughts, Harry froze, he had completely forgot about telling Ron and Hermione about his summer- or part of it that is.

_Bloody Hell! _Harry cursed, his eyes automatically searching for Ron, who sat facing towards him, his mouth filled with his dinner, his eyes narrowed angrily as he glared across at Harry, _He's going to be pissed._

_I'd say. If looks could kill eh Tenderfoot! _Draco's snorted softly a smile curling at the side of his mouth, "What are you studying?"

"This and that, so who was that redhead I ran into? Perhaps I should wander over there and express my sincerest apologies," said Harry quietly, knowing that his effort would be futile. "Or perhaps I should go introduce myself to that stunning brown haired girl. Who is she?"

"A mudblood." A sniveling voice said loudly to his right, "Hermione Granger, Hogwarts no-it-all. Everyone knows she's only like that to compensate for bad blood."

Narrowing his eyes at the older student, Harry attempted to keep his temper under check, "And you are?"

"Adrian Pucey, milord. Might I mention how much of an honor it is to finally meet you?"

_Milord? _Harry asked shocked to the other two.

_You are the Dark Lords favorite. That earns you the title Lord until you fall out of favor. _Draco's voice whispered softly in his mind.

"Thank you Pucey, now if you all would excuse me, I have a mudblood to charm," with that Harry swept elegantly out of the seat to stride over to Gryffindor territory, he glanced at the small second year sitting on Hermione's left, and when he scrambled to move Harry took his spot gracefully.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat, his fist clenching his fork tightly, a deep flush spreading across his neck and up his face.

"What ever happened to don't speak until spoke too?" Harry murmured sarcastically, "Hello Ms. Granger, I am Hadrian Malfoy."

Hermione released a loud sigh and glanced up from her book, "Isn't there someone else you can torture?"

Harry grinned, "Probably, but I choose you."

"That's lovely. Please leave us alone," said Hermione going back to her book, which Harry felt his heart jump in his throat when he noticed the title: Grimoire Bestiae by Edward O'Toole.

"Ms. Granger, what an interesting book you have there. I'm surprised the staff here at Hogwarts allowed a student to delve into the darker corners of magic," said Harry his heart racing slightly as he remembered the contents of the book.

Grimoire Bestiae was a guide to the Dark Rites of the Bestian Order of Aestheteka. Its main focus was on the Abyss, Satanic archetypes, the Luciferi and the Shadow Self. If he recalled his reading Luciferian Gnosticism included: Rites of the Unpardonable Sin, Rites of Nightmares, Invocation of Satan, Rite of Necromancy, Rite of Daemons, Rite of Revenge. Harry felt his heart squeeze painfully; the book was tainted and after having practiced many of the Rites himself Harry was forced to go to Narcissa for a way to help purify his body and magic.

"If I may be so bold, I would suggest not to practice any of the Rites, and if you do succumb to the pull…make sure you cleanse your body and magic afterwards with a healing ritual," Harry suggested quietly, he noticed how she quickly stuffed the book into her bag and glanced around anxiously.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione inquired just as softly, Ron who had leaned in to hear Harry's whispers, was looking at Hermione with wide worried eyes.

"Grimoire Bestiae, leaves traces. The magic taints your very magic; a witch of your standard should not lower herself to such forms. It's very much like the muggle drug Heroin or Cocaine, once you start you become addicted. Even if you receive healing the temptation is always there," Harry said, "Return the book Ms. Granger. The knowledge is much rewarding, but the cost comes too high."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Hermione asked after a small silence between them.

"I overheard some of my cousin housemates mention you, I was curious. I must admit I am not disappointed, it's not every day you find someone studying such a book," said Harry who was currently manipulating his magic to transfer the small dark book into his robes, perspiration had begun to gather at his collar and with a deep sigh of relief he felt the heavy presence of the book in his pocket.

"The Slytherin's don't care for me much. I'm surprised you are even _lowering _yourself to talk to a _mudblood,"_ said Hermione almost nastily.

"Blood matters little to me. Magic does. There are many purebloods that have trouble casting the simplest spell. This is due to the how prejudice the purebloods are. Many of them are related, be it a century ago or several decades. If purebloods continue to interbreed for more than five generations than producing an offspring with no magical talent is increased," said Harry holding back a smile when he remembered saying the same thing to Lord Croix.

"So you believe that if the different classes mixed a stronger wizard would be born?" Hermione questioned her dark eyes sparking with pleasure.

"Take yourself for example Hermione- may I call you Hermione? Excellent, you must call me Hadrian- you are an exceedingly bright and strong witch. Yet you are a muggle-born. Your magic is young and wild. You were not passed down the same branch of magic like most purebloods are; yours was gifted to you by nature. Not an old string passed on, but a new brand. Do you see where I am going?"

"Yes! You're saying that Purebloods pass down magic much like we do genes. Muggle-borns have been gifted with magic which guarantee it to be more potent," Hermione nearly crowed with delight, her face beaming happily her eyes alight with glee.

"Yes. But like with all magic users we are gifted with different amounts and different gifts. Really, everything comes down to genetics."

"Genetics is a muggle practice," Ron stated entering the conversation for the first time, eyeing Harry warily.

"In some ways." Harry wasn't going to pretend to know much about genetics, what he did know he told Ron, "Genetics is the science of heredity and variation in living organisms. If we focused on- ah Professor Snape, how kind of you to join us, we were just discussing magic," Harry said politely his face in a controlled smile.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe it is time we begin your lessons."

"Of course. Hermione, Mr. Weasley, if you would excuse me. It was a pleasure to meet both of you," Harry said, shaking Ron's hand firmly, and planting a soft kiss on Hermione's hand. "Lead the way, Severus."

"You will address me as Professor Snape while in public," Snape said once they had left the staring students in the Great Hall. "What possessed you to talk to those two Gryffindor's?"

"Well, the Slytherin table was slandering Ms. Granger; I simply had to see what the fuss was about. Personally, I think most are simply jealous and to prejudice to see how brilliant she is. Although," started Harry, "I found her reading this."

Harry laid the book softly on Snapes desk. Snape released a startled gasp using he wand to flip through the pages, "How did she find this? And what is she doing with such a dark book?"

"I don't know. But she does not seem the type to approach Dark Magic. I am surprised that Hogwarts carries such a piece here, even in the Restricted Section," commented Harry; the Malfoy copy was hidden in a large underground secret Library.

"Hogwarts doesn't." Snape snapped, "We do carry some...questioning books of all magic, but none this dark. How did you manage to get it from her?"

"With some quick wandless magic I just transferred it from her bag to my pocket. I didn't feel right letting her read and pollute such a pure magical core," Harry admitted softly. "This book should be destroyed."

"You're right. I'm surprised Granger is reading this, how she got her hands on it will be up for Dumbledore to determine."

"You're going to tell Dumbledore?" Harry questioned, feeling guilty at having Hermione get into trouble on his behalf.

"Yes. But it is likely that he already knows. Hogwarts is guarded very well against Dark Arts and Artifacts, when questionable magic is brought or used within these walls, he knows," Snape said leading Harry through two more sets of doors to a large circular room made entirely out of black and red granite with ten large pillars that followed the rooms curves walls. "This was Salazar's training room; he was the last recorded English fire elemental."

"Was he the reason why Lumaria was banned throughout Europe?"

"No and yes. Lumaria was banned because the control needed to master the elements was not there. People began to take advantage of their gifts. I'm sure you have had a few episodes where your emotions just take over and your gifts rises up to respond to your emotions," when Harry nodded he continued. "I'm not surprised. Your control over your element is quite astonishing taking into account on how new you are. I suppose I shouldn't have expected less from a Malfoy."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "So what are we doing today?"

"We are going to duel. I trust that you have been working on summoning and controlling the fire? Today I want you to manipulate mine. I will attack and you have to control it. This is one of the harder exercises, and we will devote today's lesson to it, and for twenty minutes every Thursday until you are able to overcome mine with will."

The lesson ended with Harry on his back gasping for air and Snape standing glaring down at him. "That was pathetic. I thought I told you to practice your control and summoning. It seems you have done NOTHING!" Snape voice shook with his anger and the wave of uncontrolled heat washed through Harry forcing him to cringe away from the intense inferno that Snape had turned into.

"I have been practicing control!" Harry gasped back clutching a hand to a burnt shoulder, "Every-bloody-day!"

"I didn't mean controlling your emotions, but controlling the element. Creating things, making it do your bidding! Not keeping it locked up! From now on, every day you will summon your element and control it! Use it as much as possible. You cannot keep such a destructive gift bottled up! It is dangerous and will just over flow and explode if you do."

Both were breathing heavily and red in the face when the exited Slytherin's training rooms, Harry who had thought to bring different clothes to train in stormed into Snapes bathroom tugging on his expensive garments. He stormed out glaring heavily in Snapes direction and paused, waiting for the older man to say something.

"There is a bottle of brandy in the cabinet to your right, fetch it will you- and two glasses."

Harry wanted to scream and swear at the older man who now lounged on a comfortable worn brown leather couch. He wanted to tell this man how much he hated and distasted him, but Snapes now calm stance had Harry following Snapes orders and grabbing the bottle and two glasses he collapsed on the opposite chair and poured both of them a large helping of the amber liquor. While the two sipped on their drinks, Harry closed his eyes and contacted Blaise and Draco.

_What are you guys doing?_

_Writing our potions essay, how goes the lesson with Snape? _Draco answered back quickly sending along an image of his nearly finished essay and hurting hands.

_You've been giving off a lot of…emotions. _Blaise followed after Draco, concern lacing each thought.

_Snape and I dueled; apparently practicing control wasn't learning to control when I use it and such, but actually controlling the element. He could have said that, and we wouldn't have had a huge spat at the end. _Harry told them bitterly thinking about their argument, he felt the other presence's in his head wince at Snapes loud angry voice. _It was terrible, I ended up on my bloody ass more than half the time, and he just screamed and screamed at me some more! _

_He's just trying to help you Harry, _Draco said defending his god-father, _Severus expects everyone just to know what he wants, and he's not exactly the best at knowing what a pupil needs. Talk to him; tell him he needs to explain his directions further than he does. _

Both Blaise and Harry nearly laughed at the idea of talking to the moody Professor about his teaching methods, and in the ends Draco gave a soft chuckle and agreed before adding, _What about Brielle? She controls all the elements, she could help you train and learn control. We all know you two fancy each other, that gives you time to spend some 'alone' time with her._

_We do not fancy one another! _Harry denied fiercely, before relenting, _Fine I might have some…feelings for her, but she does not like me the same way. Either way I have Ginny._

"Are you talking to Draco and Blaise?"

Snapes voice cut the connection the three shared quickly, and Harry glared at Snape with suspicion, "How do you know about that?"

"I am one of the Dark Lords most trusted, he informed me and the inner circle of course," came Snapes calm retort his fingers laced and sitting harmlessly on his lap.

"If you were one of the Dark Lords most trusted, you would not have had to swear a vow of secrecy concerning who Draco and I am to the Dark Lord. But you did, everyone knows that you're a turncoat or as the muggles would say it a double-agent."

Snapes face clouded and Harry instantly regretted his harsh and angry words, when the room began to heat uncomfortably Harry shifted anxiously hoping Snape would not explode and hex him or worse…burn him.

"Mr. Malfoy do calm down, you're making my room rather uncomfortable, and I happen to like the cold."

Harry started when he realized that the temperature in the room was soaring, not due to Snapes anger with him, but from his own anger and slight panic, taking deep calming breaths Harry finally reined in his emotions and element. "Very good Mr. Malfoy. Now concerning your earlier remark, _I am_ one of the Dark Lord's most trusted. I am, as you would say a 'turncoat', but I am not a double agent. I do not have to explain myself to you, but I fear that if I do not, we shall have some trust issues. The Dark Lord has ordered me to teach here and gather information. Sometimes it is required for me to swear oaths, not because the Dark Lord does not trust me, but because he does not trust Dumbledore. As you are probably well aware, Dumbledore is a very accomplished Legilimen, he will no doubt deny it, but he is just as talented as the Dark Lord delving into others minds. The oaths I swear insure that Dumbledore is enabled to gather the information I know. I do not doubt that if Dumbledore knew of your or Draco's importance to the Dark Lord he would have removed the two of you."

Going over everything Snape said a few times, Harry could see how it worked, but if what he said was true, he was betraying Dumbledore, putting everyone he truly loved and cared for at risk. "Does Dumbledore not ask you to do the same?"

Surprise flickered in Snapes dark eyes before disappearing, "Dumbledore is a foolish old man. He has one weakness that the Dark side is able to exploit."

Confused Harry tried to think of Dumbledore's weakness, finding none he glanced to Snape for clarification, "Trust. That is his weakness and will one day be his downfall. Dumbledore trusts explicitly. He trusts that I will keep to his rules and his orders. He believes binding people with oaths is below him and 'light' magic."

Harry wanted to jump from his chair and throw his brandy at Snape, to scream angry denials at the dark greasy man; instead he nodded his head and gave a hard smile taking a sip of his drink. "Even so, The Dark Lord will have one hell of a time bringing Dumbledore down."

Finishing his second glass of brandy, Harry stood, "I apologize for disappointing you, I was under the impression of when you said practice control, you meant controlling my emotions and keeping my element in check. You need to be more specific with your directions."

When Harry stood Snape had watched him with a bored expression now his dark eyes widened and his thick black brows rose, "I wasn't aware that you need directions spelt out, but in the future I shall do so."

With an angry sigh Harry strode out of the room, leaving Snape to his bottle of brandy.

&

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Hadrian Malfoy!"

Harry had continued on his way for the first two shouts, forgetting that he was not Harry Potter, but currently Hadrian Malfoy, spinning on his heal he was confronted with a dangerous looking Hermione Granger. "Ah, Ms. Granger, what a pleasant surprise."

"What did you do with my book?"

"What book would that be?" Harry asked still upset about Snapes last comment.

"You know which book Malfoy, I want it back- now," growled Hermione dangerously closing in on him and backing him up near the wall.

"I have seen many books today Granger, it is a school after all," Harry retorted trying to play dumb.

"The Grimoire Bestiae! The book you and I had talked about at dinner! I now you have it and I want it back, NOW!" Hermione was red in the face her breath coming in soft angry pants her hand turning white with the grip she had on her wand. "If you don't give it back I'll…I'll"

"You'll what? Run to Dumbledore? Tell him that the big bad Malfoy stole your highly dark and dangerous book? He'd probably thank me for it. Tainting his precious students, he would have a heart attack if he knew that you had it. I dare you to do it Hermione. Go run to your Headmaster and tell him I stole the Grimoire Bestiae from you." Harry snarled stepping forward forcing her to step back.

"I want it."

"For what? You give me a good reason, and I will go back to Snapes and take the book back." Harry growled threatening his upper lip baring white straight teeth.

"I think that this was one of the books Voldemort used to insure his immortality. It talks about it. About finding immortality, I was only reading it to find out how he did it, and if there was a way to reverse the effects."

Harry paused, he was expecting many answers, and this was not one he had anticipated. "You look for a way to defeat the Dark Lord?"

"Yes," Hermione answered back strongly, the tremble in her lower lip gave her away though, "I want it back now."

With a sigh, Harry pushed past her, "Hermione, you will not find a way to defeat Voldemort in that book. Grimoire Bestiae is a Necromancer and Satanic book. Voldemort did not use this book."

"But-"

"He is quite right Ms. Granger."

Harry and Hermione spun upon Dumbledore's soft voice, he was dressed differently than Harry remembered, wearing a dark purple robe with wide arms and a thick braided belt around his waist. Hermione squeaked out a shocked, "Headmaster!"

"I am glad I happened upon the two of you. Please walk with me. How was your lesson with Professor Snape Mr. Malfoy?"

"It went well, we brewed Euphoria."

"That's a sixth years advanced potion!" Hermione gasped her eyes wide with excitement, "You're so lucky!"

"I wasn't aware that it was such an advanced potion-Headmaster I don't mean to be rude, but surely you have more to say other than ask about my lessons."

"I do, but let us head out side where the air is clean and refreshing."

"Dumbledore! I don't have all night, let's get this over with. I need to be getting…home soon."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and he took a seat by a window where a nice steady breeze blew in, "Very well, I will begin by saying that such a book as Grimoire Bestiae is not welcome in Hogwarts. I do not know where you purchased such a book Ms. Granger, or how you managed to afford it, but currently the book is making its way to Gringotts to Hogwarts many vaults. I have already heard why you have been studying such a book; do you have anything else to add?"

"I'm sorry Headmaster," Hermione whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "I just…I just wanted to help more. I thought that I could research. I didn't buy the book or steal it- well maybe, I took it from Si…erm, Padfoot's library."

Harry's face darkened, so the Black Family Library held copies, when Dumbledore began speaking again Harry noted an underlining note of anger in the older man's voice, "I understand Hermione. But you are young, enjoy your youth, you have much to thank to Mr. Malfoy here, if you had continued to read that book your magic would have been polluted, as all who have read it are. Your magic is untouched by such darkness; keep it that way for as long as you are able."

Hermione glanced at Harry her eyes wide with fright, Harry raised his head proudly his face void of all emotion, his magic was tainted the moment the Killing Curse touched him, his magic was a mix, his fathers old and extremely uncontaminated blood made him automatically a 'light' wizard, but the dark curse had lodged itself into his very core, creating what the Wizarding world would categorize as 'grey'. Blaise's words from the first DE meeting filtered through his thoughts 'He's the other half, Lord Voldemort is the Dark Lord, and Potter is the lights. Screw Dumbledore, he's had his time, they now look for someone with the power and youth to accomplish what Dumbledore can't. But, Potter can't-won't take up the Light pedestal, no he's not as prejudice. He'll border each, and become something the Wizarding World hasn't seen since Merlin.' Harry knew than that Blaise was right, his magic would never allow him to choose the light or dark side, he had too much of each in him.

"I am glad that the book will be locked away," mumbled Harry his eyes drifting past Dumbledore to focus on the woods.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy for taking the book out of Hermione possession."

"What about him?" Hermione demanded clearly angry beyond caring that she was addressing Dumbledore in such a careless manner.

"What about him?" Dumbledore asked, "It is clear to me as it should be to you, that he was already read the book."

Harry's heart clenched when Dumbledore's blue eyes met his with a deep sadness that had Harry grasping at his chest a deep pain came that reminded him of the other day with Brielle. Hermione floundered, "Didn't you say it tainted ones magic? I don't understand."

"It does taint ones magic, you forget that I am a Malfoy, our magic is different than yours. You, as a muggle-born, are born with the choice of either being light or being dark. Purebloods don't have that option. The Malfoy family magic is Dark, as it has always been, as it is with me. Dark magic does not taint someone who already practices it. It taints people like you, who have never been around it. I grew up with it, I was born into it."

"Even so Mr. Malfoy, the Grimoire Bestiae taints even those of the darkest bloodlines." Dumbledore countered his face stern in a stone like way.

"Yes, that is why after reading that book I went through many, many purifying and healing rites. For mind, body and magic."

"You're openly admitting to being a Dark Wizard?" Hermione gasped eyes widening further with confusion, "You could get into a lot of trouble."

"No, it is a well known fact that there are different forms of magic, it is just the actions that make them evil. If I recall Grindelwald was a light wizard and he nearly destroyed both the Wizarding and Muggle world. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, is a mix. Father and mother a light wizard, but tainted by the magical backlash of the killing curse.. The type of magic one has does not define them. Many would say that his gift of snakes makes him a Dark Wizard- would you agree with that Hermione?"

Her reply was cut off with soft footsteps and Umbridge rounding the corner her face set in a serene stern expression. "Ah! Headmaster, just the fellow- oh! And who are you?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the short plump toad-ish woman, "I am Hadrian Malfoy. You are?"

"Oh! A Malfoy! A pleasure to meet you, I'm Delores Umbridge. Granger, what are you doing out of common!"

"She's with me," Harry cut in sharply, straightening his shoulders and glaring down his nose at her. "We are currently in the middle of a private conversation, if you would please continue on your way that would be much appreciated."

"Why I never! How dare you talk to me that way, do you know who I am?"

"I do, and believe me when I say that your position within the ministry does not intimidate me. Do you know who I am? I am a Malfoy; unless you wish to retire early I would suggest continuing on your way."

"You have no power within the Ministry." Umbridge screeched her eyes bulging angrily.

"Are you sure? I am a Malfoy after all and a bit more than that as well. Do you really wish to test me? Over such a little thing as leaving this hall. No? I didn't think you did. Goodnight Dolores. Now where were we?"

"Mr. Malfoy that was…"Dumbledore trailed off his eyes wide and sparkling but he looked at Harry with a new interest that rankled something in Harry.

"Spectacular!" Hermione squealed, "Could you really have forced her to retire?"

Harry gave a nervous laugh, "Probably not. I could try, but being young as I am, I have very little pull in the ministry currently. I could have spoken to my uncle, he could have done it."

"You place much power in the name Malfoy." Dumbledore commented eyeing Harry steadily.

"Don't you?"

"Touché. Now, I believe you must be making your way home and you Ms. Granger to your dormitory. I ask that you do not involve yourself in such malevolence as that book again. Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Headmaster," they both mumbled watching his slow retreat down the hall, left alone Harry shifted and began his walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," Harry answered curtly, he was feeling sour and angry with…with everything.

"When are you coming back?" Hermione asked shyly reaching out to grip his sleeve, which slid up revealing the gold of his marks.

"Harry?"


	10. Blood Quills

**The Heir**

_**Chapter Ten: Blood Quills**_

A/N: I am SO sorry about how long it's taken to post this chapter. I kinda went brain dead half way through and had no idea what I was going to write. I have outlines and such but everything seemed BORING. But here is Chapter Ten, I'm okay with this chapter, it's def not as long as I planed for it to be. But it's okay.

Harry felt his heart lurch and his breath lodged in his throat as Hermione pushed up the sleeve of his robe and dress shirt. Glittering brightly against the torchlight was the large gold marking that he, Blaise, and Draco shared. Silently swearing after realizing that the concealment charms must have worn off, Harry gently removed his arm from Hermione's shocked grip. Thoughts and solutions flew across his mind, and he opened his mouth to deny her accusations, but thought better of it; after all he did plan on telling Hermione and Ron at some point.

Shaking his head, he smiled down at Hermione, "Hello 'mione. I must say I am awfully disappointed with you."

She reacted exactly as he thought she would, eyes narrowing and shoulders hunching angrily, she drew in a deep breath, "Disappointed with me! How dare you! You're the one parading around pretending to be a filthy, disgusting, immoral, frivolous snobby prick! You lied to us! Here I am almost tainting myself with vile magic and you're…your- Arg! You're gallivanting around in expensive clothes demeaning both Ron and I…and for what! For what Harry! Tell me, or so help me god!"

"You know magic folk don't believe in God…rather God's. But that is a rather past belief; only the really old traditional families do. Quite fascinating," Harry said cheerfully taking his wand out and making Hadrian Malfoy disappear. "I am not parading…Malfoy's do not parade, nor am I pretending. This is all very real Hermione. I am legally and binding Harry J. Malfoy Potter."

Harry watched with some amusement as his smartest friend's mouth opened and closed silently as she tried to grasp the situation. "How is that possible?"

"Simple. I was adopted by the Malfoy family. Due to my muggle upbringing, I was unable to be adopted in the Wizarding world. Somehow the Malfoy's found a loophole in this. By going to my relatives and the muggle Adoptive Families Association of Britain they legally had me adopted in the muggle world. Next with those papers they went to the Ministry of Magical Children and Family Development. They had already legally adopted me in the muggle world, thus MMCFD had no choice but to allow the Malfoy's to magically adopt me."

"But why Harry? Why would the Malfoy's adopt you? You destroyed their Lord and nearly destroyed the Malfoy reputation. Why would they wish to adopt you- you of all people," Hermione asked her replaced hand on his arm tightening with her increasing worry. "What plot have they dragged you into?"

"Hermione," Harry whispered, begging her with his eyes to stop her questions, "I don't want t lie to you. I hate it; it upsets me up to exclude you from my life. But…I can't, I can't tell you."

How was he supposed to explain how it was his idea that led to his adoption, how was he to explain how he had been studying and training in all forms of dark magic under the most evil Dark Lord the world had seen in a long time? They walked in silence for a time, the soft moonlight shadowing their slow stroll. "What have you gotten yourself into this time Harry? And don't give me that…that **bullshit **about not being able to tell me."

Harry spun around, his hands wrapping around her shoulders tightly, he made sure that his hands were cool, not the burning that he could feel on his shoulders and back, "What if I told you things that would taint your view of me? That alone in the cemetery I watched Voldemort come back, strike Cedric down and then turn his wand on me. What if I told you he offered to spare me? Spare me and twenty of my closest loved one…all I had to do was end my support of Dumbledore…and he would teach me and spare my loved ones. What would you say than Hermione? You would look at me like you are now and be disgusted. Now ask me to tell you the truth."

Harry watched her eyes well up with tears, a shaking hand coming to cover her quivering mouth, as she stumbled away from him, "What have you done!"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath, "I have done nothing!"

"You have betrayed us Harry."

"There was never an 'us' Hermione! I never had a choice in my life! When I had the chance to start a new life, I took it! You wouldn't understand…none of you ever understood. You're blinded by your unwavering loyalty to the 'light'," Harry's voice dropped into a sarcastic sneer before he took a step back, a sharp pain flaring in his chest as he did so, "that you fail to see! You fail to see that your blindness is the cause for this stupid bloody war! Magic is magic! It is never dark nor is it light…magic- just is. It is always the user who molds and shapes the magic to do its bidding. I finally have my eyes open Hermione. When will you tear down the blindfold?"

"Your insane Harry…the Malfoy's they cursed you. They must have, the real Harry never would have taken Voldemort's offering. What happened in the graveyard? They must have jinxed you. We have to go find Dumbledore."

"Hermione, please," Harry moaned his hands coming up to his chest in a familiar way as the pain made him drop to his knees, "I can't….I can't…I," Harry gasped for breath his hands flying up to his collar, tearing at the garments until they fell away revealing a soaked through white dress shirt. "Hermione…I…brea-th!"

"Hadrian!"

Draco spun down the hallway, it was obvious that he had been undressing, as his pale chest gleamed in the moonlight like white marble, his bare feet slapping on the ground as he ran towards Harry. "What did you do you stupid women?"

"Prongs…I can't…I can't…" Harry gripped Draco's arms tightly as he slammed onto his knees

"Shh…I know. Calm down, deep breaths. Fuck…Granger tell me you know a calming spell or something of the like. Tenderfoot breath…Deep breath in…out," Draco continued to coach Harry while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Granger, a calming spell…do you know of any?"

"I only know the cheering charm!"

"Sedo!"

A pale green light hit Harry in the center of his back, the jerks and gasps for air slowly coming to a grinding halt. "Draco, is he alright?"

"Brielle, thank god it's you," Draco sighed tiredly, "It's been happening a lot lately. I don't know what to do."

"Sedo…it's a calming spell.. There isn't much we can do for him other than take care of him when he goes through these attacks. But Harry you need help The School Nurse probably knows what's going on."

"Brielle?" Hermione asked faintly her hands trembling with worry, "Malfoy? How did you know?"

Silently Draco held up his bare arm, and glittering starkly against alabaster skin stood a large gold feather identical to Harry's. "You, Granger are a terrible friend. You have no idea how much he has been fretting and worrying about telling you; yes I can admit that he didn't do it exactly right. But your reactions- by Merlin! Granger you are a fool. I was coming to respect you, but you obviously are exactly as I thought. A useless mudblood."

"Prongs, shut up."

Hermione dropped to her knees next to Harry, her hands pushing long sweat soaked hair out of her friends face, "Harry? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," to prove his point he heaved himself out of Draco's lap into a shaky sitting position, "just a little dizzy."

"What happened?" Hermione asked softly worried that speaking any louder would send her friend into another fit.

"We're not sure, exactly. But they're like large panic attacks. He started to get them during the summer; they've only gotten worse since we left the Manor," Draco said curtly, "Brielle would you mind casting a heating charm on me. I forgot my wand."

Harry let out a small weak giggle, "You forgot your wand? Ah, Prongs, don't let Voldemort here you say that- he'd throw a fit."

"Well, I wasn't exactly thinking. I was lucky enough to start blocking most of the connection when the pain started. Blaise on the other hand, is being fond over by a bunch of Slytherin girls. I dare say the word of me dashing out of the common half dressed will be spread by tomorrow."

"Blaise was affected?" Harry asked stunned, "The bond must be getting stronger; I didn't know we were connected just now. I didn't think we were."

"We weren't, but we were also not blocking the bond. When you began to give off waves of anger and hurt we were dragged into the spat you and Granger were having and Blaise was too slow to fully block your panic attack, and is currently indisposed on a chair right now," Draco rubbed at his arms quickly and shot Brielle a thankful look when she cast the warming spell, "Thank you. Now, we need to get you someplace safe and relaxing. Granger why don't you leave us be. You are obviously the cause and I refuse to have Hade's fall into another fit."

"Prongs…I'm going back to my dorm," Harry said in a tired, yet surprisingly stern voice, "I want my bed."

"Hades…I don't think it's wise. Granger might just decide to run to Dumbledore in the middle of the night; and what exactly do you think Dumbledore will do? He will hole you up and-"

"I will do no such thing Malfoy!"

Draco gave a nasty smirk, "Will you swear by it?"

"What?"

"Will you swear on your magic, that you will not betray Hadrian to your precious Headmaster or any of the Order?" Draco clarified silencing Harry with a sharp look.

Hermione bit her lip in thought her eyebrows in a deep V shape as she worried over the implications of a Vow like that. With a deep sigh she looked at Harry and shook her head, "I'm sorry I can't."

Harry smiled and removed himself from Briars soothing hands. Heaving himself into a standing position, thankful of Briars firm hand wrapped around his waist. "It's okay 'mione. I'm not asking you too. What I will ask you to do is think about everything you have learnt. I am not an enemy. I'm just Harry. Think about what Hadrian Malfoy has talked to you about today. Think about our years of friendship. Then think if you want to see one of your best friends imprisoned; for doing nothing."

"You've betrayed the Light side Harry," Hermione voice trembled when she spoke after a short pause.

"I was never part of the Light side Hermione," Harry replied his voice ragged from the attack, but strong in his belief. "I was blind to everything Hermione. But now, with my eyes open finally, I realize that I was never part of the Light side. Harry Potter is. But not me."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It does to me. As Harry Potter, I followed Dumbledore's lead, tried to live up to the Wizarding World's idea of what Harry Potter should be like. Absorbing the Killing Curse eliminated who I should have been. Growing up the way I did with the Dursley's, furthered that. By all means, I could be another Voldemort. We grew up the same way. The difference I think is the fact that I had you and Ron to make sure I remained stable and Dumbledore to look up to, the Wizarding world to please. But during all that, I was never fully part of the Light side. My magic will never allow me to be a Light Wizard."

"But you're not a Dark Wizard either!"

"No I'm not. I something in between," Harry admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm asking you to consider getting to know and understand _me_ before running to Dumbledore and the Order. I'm still the same person you know; just now you'll be able to really know me."

"I…I need to think about this."

Harry nodded and watched Hermione turn on her heal and flee down the hall way and round a corner, with a shake of his head he turned to his two other friends, "Well…that was unexpected."

"You Hadrian, are an idiot." Briar announced, her arm still wound tightly around his waist, "You really don't know how to talk to girls do you?"

"I talk to you fine don't I?"

"Actually Tenderfoot, you don't. Compared to my brilliant charms, you're quite hopeless with the females," Draco jested, the mood lightning considerably.

"Yes well…who has the girl on his arm right now; certainly not you!"

Briar laughed and began to straighten Harry's clothes for him. The laugh ended with a small frown replacing her wide smile, "You are O.K right?"

Harry smiled down at her and looked to Draco, "Guys I'm fine. Really, I am perfectly fine."

"Harry you need to see someone."

"Prongs, don't start. I'm not going to see anyone about this. This is…it's nothing! It's just stupid me, being even stupider."

"Harry, don't be an idiot. This, these panic attacks are not healthy. If they are even panic attacks. I'm serious, if you don't go to the Hogwarts nurse, I'm calling mother and father, and you can deal with them and whoever they hire."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Draco's eyes were hard with determination, but the softening around his eyes and the slightly desperate look made Harry cave, "Fine. I'll go speak to Poppy tomorrow okay?"

"No," Draco stated with a cold frown, "We will march to the infirmary right now."

"It's 11 o'clock! She will most likely be asleep!"

"She has wards to wake her should someone enter the Hospital Wing. You will go, or I will call mother and father, and they will drag you from school to be prodded and poked for who knows how long by strange doctors."

Harry glanced to Briar for help, but she was nodding her head in agreement with Draco's words, "It hasn't even been a week since school has started!"

"We are going, Briar you can go to bed," Draco commanded taking her spot and gripping Harry's side roughly.

"Prongs, you're not even dressed!"

Draco paused looking down at his bare torso and feet, a flush appeared on his cheeks, "Right. Briar you stay with him, I'll be back in a second."

Harry shook his head and began to walk away, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To bed."

A small, firm hand gripped his arm, "No. We are going to wait till Draco get's back and you are going to the infirmary."

"No Briar I am not."

"Yes you ar-"

"Harry! We have been looking every- whose this?"

"Ginny!"

Ginny walked closer towards them, a frown marring her normally pretty face, "Am I disturbing something?"

Harry shook his head fiercely, "Course not; you're always welcome to hang with us. I was just heading back to common."

"Actually, we are heading to the Hospital Wing," Briar corrected, her grip on his arm tightening painfully.

"What why?" Ginny asked her face contorting into concern quickly.

Harry shot an angry look at Briar, "I'm not feeling well. She believes I should get checked out before going to bed."

"Potter, Clowes and Weasley, what are you doing out of common?" Draco's sneering voice echoed slightly as he moved forward.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Drop the pretense Draco. I'm sick and tired of pretending to hate you."

Ginny drew in a startled breath, "Harry? What?"

"Ginny, Draco and I have been friends, good friends for several months now. I've been meaning to tell you, Ron and Hermione soon."

"I see. Well, that's rather unexpected," Ginny eyed Draco with a distasteful frown, "You always have been so forgiving and nice. Are you sure?"

"Draco is a very good person Gin, I know he can be a bit…overwhelming, but he's really quite a decent fellow."

Draco snorted, "He lies. I'm really not. Rotten to the core I am."

Biting her lip Ginny glanced between the three and nodded, "Are you still going to the Hospital Wing? You look fine to me."

"No. I'll walk back up to common with you. You said 'we've been looking everywhere.' Whose we?"

"Oh, Ron and the Gryffindor's. Something's happened to Creevey's, we need you there."

"What happened?"

"Umbridge did."

The cuts on the back of his hand began to burn, he glanced at Briar and Draco, nodded once and began to walk away, over his shoulder he called out, "Tomorrow Prongs. Tomorrow."

"I'm serious Harry. Tomorrow, or else I'll send an owl."

"I said tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow, for what Harry?" Ginny whispered as they rounded the corner, her hand seeking his in the dark hall.

"Draco wants me to go the Hospital Wing. IF I don't, he's going to make me," Harry replied after debating on telling her the truth. "He's worried about me is all."

"That's…nice of him. Harry, I'm not going to lie to you and say I understand why you've had the sudden change of heart, but if you say Malfoy's changed, than I guess I'll believe you."

"Oh ah, I never said he changed. I just said that he and I have gotten past all the juvenile bullshit we had. He's still a pompous spoiled git."

"And your friends with someone like that?" The look on her face told him she didn't understand and he stopped her with a slight pull of his hand.

"Ginny, I know you don't understand. I'm not asking you to be friends with him. I doubt you could. He's difficult. But despite everything, Gin, he's a really good friend of mine. He's been there for me when no one else was. I trust him with my life."

"If you say so Harry. I don't trust him, but I trust you," she smiled as she leant up to place a small kiss on his mouth, Harry smiled and tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away with a shake of her head, "We need to get back to the common room. We've been looking everywhere for you."

The Gryffindor Common Room was in an uproar when Harry walked through the Fat Ladies portrait. He stood, with Ginny holding on to his arm tightly as he tried to find Ron and…Hermione. _Things are definitely going to be awkward, _Harry thought as he pushed past shouting students to where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"Hey, what is going on?"

"What!" Ron yelled, clearly not having heard a word Harry had shouted at him.

Harry frowned; he had never seen the students in such an uproar. Glancing around he noticed that there was no student under fourth year present, suddenly the noise slowly died down, people spinning to face him. Harry took a nervous step backwards, before straightening, he was still dressed in clothing he deemed as 'Malfoy garb', and while it was slightly disheveled from his earlier fit, still lent him some confidence to stand straight before a riled group of lions.

"What happened?"

"Harry," Colin Creevey pushed through the crowd, his younger brothers hand linked with his, both of their right hands were heavily bandaged "we had a detention with Professor Umbridge."

Harry surveyed the group with dark eyes, he still felt the fatigue from his fit, but the anger from seeing the Creevey's bound hands brought a sense of alertness that Harry found disconcerting, "She made you use a Blood Quill. She quite fond of it," here Harry held up his own scaring hand, the word '_I must not tell lies_' shone angrily to the crowd.

"This is your fault Potter!"

"My fault? How is this, my fault?" Harry demanded, his face falling naturally into a hard expression learnt from Voldemort himself, he took a step towards Seamus, the accuser. "Tell me Seamus Finnigan, how is this, my fault?"

"You and your blasted lies about You-Know-Who coming back!" Seamus shouted his face a dark red from anger, but the dark look upon Harry's face quieted any other accusations and Seamus unknowingly took a few steps back.

Letting out a soft gust of air, Harry shook his head. No matter how many times he told the story, no matter how many people believed him, there were always people who didn't, "Seamus, I will not lower myself as to debate with you for what I know to be true. Voldemort is back. That's it. Nothing you say will change that fact. Believe me or don't, the choice is yours. Now, what has happened to you Colin?"

"Umbridge was telling everyone that you and the Headmaster were liars and had made the entire story up for attention. I told her that was a lie, and that Harry- you were right," Collin said, glancing at his younger brother he nodded his head, "Denise as well. We aren't going to let anyone, even a teacher bad-mouth you and the Headmaster like that. It's not right."

Harry shook his head, "Thank you. I do appreciate that. But next time, keep quite. We don't need any more trouble with Umbridge. I don't want you all to get hurt by her. Just do as she says, and study and practice on your own time. Go to bed you two."

The Creevey brothers scampered up the stairs at Harry's command, and Harry turned to face the remaining students who began to disperse quietly. Remaining behind were the Weasley's, Hermione, Neville, and Angelina Johnson. Harry faced the remaining seven with a hard expression. "Who's up for teaching Umbridge a lesson?"

"Harry!" Hermione cried out, her eyes wide, "You could get expelled! She's a teacher for Merlin's sake!"

"Exactly! Hermione, she's hurting students! Teachers educate! Not torture! She needs a lesson taught to her."

"I don't think that is the right way to go about things. We should be focusing more on learning the things she's not teaching us," Angelina cut in, slapping Georges hand away from her waist.

"_Well, what can we do about that?" said Ron, yawning. "'S too late, isn't it? She's got the job she's here to stay. Fudge'll make sure of that.'_

"_Well," said Hermione tentatively. "You know I was thinking today…" she shot a slightly nervous look at Harry and then plunged on, "I was thinking that- maybe the time's come when we should just- just do it ourselves."_

"_Do what ourselves?" said Harry suspiciously, _still angry with the entire situation, and the cautious looks Hermione kept giving him only fueled his anger.

"_Well- learn Defence Against the Dark Arts ourselves," said Hermione._

"_Come off it," groaned Ron. "You want us to do extra work? D'you realize Harry and I are behind on homework again and it's only the second week?"_

Harry frowned, he was caught up with all his studies and assignments, having already learnt most of the material from Voldemort and his tutors, he shrugged, he'd let Ron think they were both behind. _"But this is much more important than homework!" said Hermione._

The group stared at her, Fred let out a shocked mocking gasp as George swooned in to his brother's arms. _"I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework!" said Ron._

"_Don't be silly, of course there is," said Hermione and Harry saw with an ominous feeling that her face was suddenly alright with the kind of fervor that SPEW usually inspired in her. "It's about preparing ourselves, like Harry said in Umbridges first lesson, for what's waiting or us out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year-'_

"_We can't do much by ourselves," said _Neville _in a defeated voice. "I mean, all alright, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practice them, I suppose-"_

"_No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books," said Hermione. "We need a teacher, a proper one who can show us how to use spells and correct us if we're going wrong."_

"_If you're talking about Lupin…" Harry began,_

"_No I'm not talking about Lupin," said Hermione. "He's too busy with the…, and anyway, the most we could see him is during Hosmeade weekends and that's not nearly often enough."_

"_Who, then?" said _Fred_, frowning at her._

_Hermione heaved a very deep sigh._

"_Isn't it obvious?" she said. "I'm talking about __**you**__, Harry"_

_There was a moment's silence. A light night breeze rattled the windowpanes behind Ron, and the fire guttered._

"_About me what?" said Harry._

"_I'm talking about __**you**__ teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts."_

_Harry stared at her. Then he turned to Ron, reading to exchange the exasperated looks they sometimes shared when Hermione elaborated on far-fetched schemes like SPEW. To Harry's consternation, however, Ron did not look exasperated._

_He was frowning slightly, apparently thinking. Then he said, "That's an idea."_

"It does have merit." Fred agreed.

"It could be worth a shot." Angelina said.

"You are the best in your year and far above that, Harry." Ginny told him.

"_What's an idea?" said Harry._

"_You," said Ron. "Teaching us to do it."_

"_But…"_

_Harry was grinning now, sure the group of them was pulling his leg._

"_But I'm not a teacher, I can't-"_

"_Harry, you're the best in the year at Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione._

"_Me?" said Harry, now grinning more broadly than ever. "No I'm not, you've beaten me in every test-"_

"_Actually, I haven't," said Hermione coolly. "You beat me in our third year- the only year we both sat the test and had a teacher who actually knew the subject. But I'm not talking about test results, Harry. Think what you've __**done**__!" (__**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)**_

The smile had slowly left his face during her small speech; instead he found his face morphing into a look quite similar to Draco's when he didn't agree with certain things. It was a higher, superior look. A Pureblood look. "Yes, Hermione. Think of what I have done. Think of who I am now."

Her stubborn look faltered, and they both ignored the curious and confused looks of the group around them. "I thought you wanted time to think and for me to prove-"

"You can prove that by teaching us. After all, knowing who you are now, that should be quite a bit," Hermione said, voice cold to the tone.

Harry's eye's narrowed, fingering his wand as small angry thoughts entered his head, "What if you don't agree with what I teach?"

"You stick to the Hogwarts curriculum for all years," came Hermione's clipped reply.

"That won't save someone's life."

"It has for you in the past. Or are you just an altogether different case," snipped Hermione her arms crossed and her feet spread apart.

"Oi! What is going on?" Ron cut in, his eyes flickering back and forth between the two, both who stood standing defensively.

"Nothing," Hermione replied, forcing a smile onto her face. "Just think about it, will you Harry?"

"Fine."

The group slowly left, Harry collapsed into the sofa feeling tired and agitated once more. Ginny lifted his arm up as she sat down, curling her legs across his lap and resting her head on his shoulder. "What was that about Harry? I saw Hermione running away from the Hall where you and that Brielle girl were."

"Hermione and I just had…somewhat of an argument, and she witnessed me when I wasn't feeling well."

"What was that about either way? You look fine to me. A little tired. But over all fine."

"Just a headache," Harry replied, he went to continue on when he felt soft fingers push up his shirt to touch bare skin. "Gin?"

"Harry," came her mischievous reply, before she turned to kiss him, her left hand coming to join her right as they danced across his stomach and sides. "I've wanted to do this since I saw you take your shirt off to go swimming with my brothers."

Harry shivered as her breath whispered across his skin, little bumps rising on his skin as she kissed down his neck. He twisted a hand in her hair and pulled her face to his, as his other hand grazed the skin on her back, but he dared not go further, even as her hands deftly began undoing buttons as she pushed his grey suit jacket out of the way. He broke the kiss, and paused her wandering hands. "Gin. Stop."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

Harry paused, not knowing how to reply to that question. Of course nothing was wrong, the blood pounding in his ears and his heart beating faster than normal…and the beginning of an erection proved that. He was tempted to drag her back into a kiss but shook his head, "Gin, nothing's wrong…but hey-stop that, we are in the middle of the common room. Someone could come down any minute…someone like the Twins or Ron. Ginny, I'm serious. Stop," Harry commanded pinning her hands to her sides and sliding her off his lap, she was grinning widely at him.

"Alright Mr. Conservative. I guess I'll just have to ambush you in your room or an empty broom closet next time."

Harry shook his head, "Let's just take this slow, O.K?"

Harry watched her face move through various emotions, before pausing on a smile mixed with several emotions: confusion, hurt, wonder, and amusement, "If that's what you want."

"Look, I'm not saying we should cut out the kissing and touching part…but we have lots of time. We don't need to rush into things."

Harry wanted to kick himself. He didn't know why he was saying these things. He was a healthy sixteen year old teenager! He should want what Ginny was so blatantly offering. Harry shook his head, he did want that, but it felt so wonderfully wrong.

"Okay Harry. We'll take things slow. Come sit down, don't worry, I promise to keep my hands to myself," Ginny teased, pulling his hand down until he was forced to do as she bid. "You've never had a girlfriend have you. Was I your first kiss?"

Harry shrugged, feeling very self-conscious as she stared at him with a quirk to her mouth. Blushing to the tips of his ears, Harry nodded glancing at her shyly. "Aww, Harry that's adorable. I thought with being the boy-who-lived that you'd be much more experienced than that. But I'm glad you're not."

Harry nodded, letting her pull him into a soft hug, and he hid his frown against her hair. Deep down a small snarling voice whispered angrily out at her and her stupid assumption. It was the same menacing snarling voice that whispered cruelly to show her what type of person her 'savior' really was. To rip away from her embrace and take his wand out and…Harry blinked his neck twitching slightly as Ginny leaned away from him to plant a soft but relatively innocent kiss on his lips.

"I'm gonna bed, night Harry," Ginny announced after a second kiss.

"Night Gin," Harry murmured softly as she moved away and up the stairs, Harry stared at his hands, only now just noticing his wand gripped tightly around his wand. How could he have such dark thoughts about someone he considered family? He could still hear the small voice at the back on his thoughts whispering, directing him to follow and teach her the truth; he could even see her horrified face as he ripped her body apart. He dropped his wand, his hands clenching his hair desperately. _What is happening to me?_

The rising sun found Harry perched high up in Leon's secure embrace, his eyes wide and glazed as he stared up over the thick expanse of Leon's domain. Sleep had eluded Harry that night, after tossing and turning, he had made his way out to the grounds, Firebolt in hand. The light from the full moon shone down over Hogwarts and Harry found himself unexplainably pulled toward the ancient King of the Forbidden. Round and round his wand went through his fingers, silver magic leaking from the wands tip creating designs in the air, but Harry's dark eyes, shadows shifting in the depths, were focused far into the distance, farther than the expanse of trees went.

Hogwarts had always been beautiful to Harry and the sense of rightness and being welcomed home would always be there, Malfoy Manor was something else entirely. Malfoy Manor, the very place that Luis XIV had gotten his inspiration for Versailles, was breathtaking. Slightly smaller than the Palace of Versailles, he was informed, but much more stunning. Malfoy Manor had a total of 500 rooms instead of Versailles 700. The building was far older than Versailles, having been built in 1038 A.D, and has been passed down the Malfoy line since. Malfoy Manor was where his mind now escaped.

Before Harry was aware, his mind merged with Voldemort's, forcing the older man to pause in his Death Eater meeting.

'_How many times, do I have to tell you Hadrian to keep your mind to yourself?' Voldemort sneered his thoughts, showing Harry how disgruntled he felt with another person within his mind._

_Harry gave a mental shrug, knowing that Voldemort would know before replying, 'let my mind wander, sorry. What are you doing now?'_

'_Going over the negotiations with the Vampires, damn creatures are terrible to negotiate with,' drawled Voldemort writing carefully on smooth parchment. _

_Harry chuckled, 'Well, if you want a higher chance of winning this pointless war, you'll need the Vamps on your side,' Harry reasoned now fully comfortable in the older man's twisted dark mind. _

"_Tell me Avery, why the Vampire's continue to resist us? I charged you with the task to recruit them. It seems the only success you are having is having my Death Eaters being returned dead." _

_Avery groveled before Voldemort his hands reached out shaking towards him. Harry smirked, having never liked the older man, _"_My Lord! I have followed all the proper protocols that need be required. Still they insist on dealing with the ones in charge…Perhaps if we send Malfoy they will deal with us."_

_Harry hissed his objections loudly, 'You'll send Lucius to his death.'_

_Voldemort was silent. Harry strained to hear and understand what the man was thinking, but was greeted with a large blank wall. 'Hadrian, what do you think about meeting some Vampires?'_

_A gasp escaped Harry's mouth, 'They want someone in charge, and we both know that I am not.'_

'_Draco is. Perhaps Lord Draak should make the arrangements. Will you allow him to go unescorted only with a few untrustworthy Death Eaters?'_

'_Are you blackmailing me?' Harry growled, his objections ringing clear through Voldemort's dark mind. _

'_Never. I'm giving you a choice. You can allow Draco to enter a Vampire's nest, and perhaps return the same way some of my Death Eaters have, or you can escort him and make sure he succeeds. Remember Hadrian, you are a very powerful wizard, with magic that ties you to both the Dark and Light, the Vampire's will see this and respect you. It is not common for a wizard- for a human to be a part of two entirely separate branches of magic. Draco will need you to be there.'_

"_Avery! Find me Lucius, I need to discuss some important matters with him," Voldemort hissed, and watched with some amusement as Avery scrambled to kiss the hem of his robes and scramble quite clumsily out of the large throne room._

"_No need, My Lord, I was coming here to discuss some things concerning a upcoming Death Eater attack on Winchelsea," Lucius said as he walked gracefully towards Lord Voldemort, and dropped to one knee before raising once more. _

"_That can be discussed later," Voldemort said, his hand gesturing as the door shut abruptly. "This concerns your Son, Lucius. It would seem that the Vampire's are not willing to cooperate with anyone other than Lord Draak and I. I have more pressing things to attend than this; I am sending Draco to negotiate with the Vampires. Hadrian will be going with him."_

_Lucius's face betrayed nothing as he took the offered seat and crossed his legs, but Harry saw the flicker of panic and emotion in his eyes, and knew Voldemort did as well, when the Dark Lord said, in a shockingly gently voice, "I know what I ask of you Lucius, but it is for the greater good. If we want to win this war with as little casualties on our side, we need the Vampires. I need Lord Draak to start taking his role in this war. And he needs Hadrian."_

"_What of school? I cannot pull Hadrian or Draco out of school without gaining the suspicious eyes of everyone. That is not something we can afford."_

_Harry sighed, 'Tell him I have been having weird chest attacks. That I am in need of some medical treatment. I'm sure Dumbledore is aware of them, have Lucius pull me out of school for that and the ministry and Dumbledore will only see a concerned Guardian.'_

"_Hadrian is having medical issues. He's currently having odd chest pains, he needs help. That will be your reason behind pulling Hadrian out. As a parent you do not need to have reason, say that you believe home schooling will provide Draco with a better more expansive education," Voldemort told Lucius, pulling words and ideas from Harry's open unguarded mind. _

"_As you wish it My Lord. When should I begin?" Lucius asked his face hard and stony, but Harry saw shadow's flicker in his grey eyes. _

"_As soon as possible." _


	11. Confrontations

Harry Potter and The Heir

Chapter Ten: Confrontations

Hey guys! I'm sorry for how long it has taken to get this chapter up. I've been so bloody busy, but here it is...shorter than I would like, but Enjoy :D

"As soon as possible," Harry grumbled angrily as he ducked into a broom closet as a flash of brilliant red hair caught his eye. He didn't know for certain if it was Ginny, but at that moment, he found he could care less. It had been a week since his mind connected with Voldemort's, a week since they had decided on Draco and his mission to deal with the Vampires, and in that one week, Ginny had attached herself to his side like a magnet. Taking out the Marauders Map, he whispered the password; Ginny had indeed passed by his small dusty sanctuary.

He burst from the room, and turned down the opposite way, his stomach telling him it was close to dinner. _Perhaps, grabbing dinner in the kitchen would be a good idea. _Even as the thought crossed his mind, a hand came down heavily on his shoulder. Harry jumped, his wand coming to his hand but not rising as Ron's smiling face came into view.

"Harry, mate! Where have you been? You're covered in dust. Come on, dinner is about to start, and I'm _starving._"

"Ron you're always starving," Harry pointed out, shrugging out of the taller boys arms, and slipping his wand back into the hidden holster.

"I'm a growing boy!" Came his defense, as he walked into the Great Hall, and sat down next to an irritated Hermione.

_She's been irritated a lot lately, _Harry noticed, feeling guilty because he knew that, this time the blame laid solidly on his chest. _I should have never told her the truth. _

_You have that right Tenderfoot, you shouldn't have. _

_Shut up Prongs, you too Blaise, _he finished as he felt Blaise's thoughts join theirs. _I realize it was a stupid move, but really she is taking this way, way too hard._

"Harry, you have that zoned out look again, mate. Whatcha thinking about?" Ron asked his mouth half full.

"Nothing too important." Hermione glared at him and he quickly added, "Just the Potion's essay Snape is having us write, it's killing me."

Hermione's eyes narrowed further, "Well, since you're so buddy- buddy with _those_ types of people, why not ask him for help?"

Ron snorted into his food, choking heavily before saying in a raspy voice, "Oh ya, Harry's real buddy-buddy with those types, I'm sure they just love getting together and discussing his great victory over their old master. Real buddy-buddy."

Pushing his food around his plate his gave a weak chuckle, "Yeah, real buddy-buddy."

"You'd be surprised about our little _Savior_, Ronald. Things aren't always black and white, are they Harry?"

The back of his neck burned and he felt the fork soften and bend as his grip tightened and heated, eyes blazing they caught Hermione's and his lips pulled up and over his teeth in snarl, "What the bloody hell is your problem? I haven't changed. I'm still me, Hermione. The only person in this entire fucking hall, who's changed, is you."

"I'm not the one who's changed Harry!" Hermione stood her eyes darkening with rage, "I'm not the one who's betrayed everything! You are."

Harry's mouth was set into a furious thin line, his scalp began to itch fiercely as his body began to heat, "You have though," Harry finally murmured, aware that Hermione's heated speech had drawn the eyes of the entire student body.

"What-WHO have I betrayed," Hermione growled out still standing her palms spread against the table top, leaning angrily forward.

Harry stood, his food lay untouched on his plate, the fork beside in a warped melted pile, sighing he ran a shaky hand through his hair, "You've betrayed me, Hermione. You've betrayed our friendship," and he walked away, leaving the Great Hall in a tense silence.

'Accio Firebolt,' Harry silently whispered, standing outside the closed doors of the Great Hall, it was a moment before Harry heard the quick buzzing of a broom, and with practice ease, Harry deftly caught his broom.

&

"What is going on between you two Hermione?" Ron asked, as he dragged her into his room, and locked and silenced the room.

"Nothing Ronald," Hermione started tsk'ing at the messiness of the boy's room. "Harry and I just had an unpleasant discussion."

"Well, you two have been having them a lot lately. I'm supposed to be your guy's best friend. As your guys' best friend, I am demanding to know what is going on. You've been treating Harry like he is some Death Eater scum for the last week and a bit, and I want to know why."

Hermione looked away and walked to the boy's window, that overlooked the Quidditch field and forbidden forest. Harry would be out there, when everything got too much for him that was where he went. She remembered his wistful smile as he explained what flying did to him; a soft smile broke through her stony expression.

Turning to Ron, she released a large breath, "I don't know anymore, Ron. I found something out, that made me think he's changed…"glancing out the window, she watched the distant figure mount his broom and take to the skies, "…but he really hasn't."

Ron shook his head, not bothering attempting to figure out what just occurred, "What did you find out?"

"That," Hermione said, turning from the window, "is something you have to ask Harry."

"So," Ron ventured slowly, "you're not made at him anymore?"

"Oh, no. I'm furious at him, but not the way I was before."

"Oh," Ron said, grinning happily down at her, "Thank Merlin. You have no idea how difficult the last week has been."

&

Ron found Harry several hours later soaring above the Quidditch field. When Ron grabbed his own broom and soared to meet his friend, he found him laying on his broom, face up, watching the stars and the clouds. "Harry, you shouldn't be laying like that, it's dangerous," Ron shook his head. Harry on a broom was like Merlin with magic…it was beautiful and terrifying all in one. Harry could do things on a broom, like balancing on his back that many would find impossible.

Harry deftly swung up and sat looking at Ron, his normally vibrant eyes dull and glazed, "What do you want Ron?"

"Hermione and I talked. She won't tell me what is going on between the two of you. She said she found some things out that she didn't like, but won't go much further than that."

Harry laughed, it was a bitter laugh that had Ron breaking out in a cold sweat,"You wouldn't like it either Ron, I'm sure your reaction would be hers: times forty."

"That bad huh?"

"Worse."

Ron grabbed Harry's broom handle, and directed them to the ground. When their feet touched the ground, Harry began walking towards the castle. "Harry! You have to tell me what is going on!"

"Ron…I can't."

"You can. You're my best mate; nothing you will say will change that. We've been through way too much for that to change. I admit in the past I haven't been the most supporting mate, but I've grew up a bit over the summer, I can handle whatever it is."

Harry who had reached the shelter of an ancient looking tree, one Ron faintly remembered hearing about in History of Magic, laid his hand against the bark, before securing his foot and pulling himself up, up, up, high into the trees embrace. Ron followed, not as nimbly as Harry, but with almost an extra foot on him, and probably thirty pounds, he proudly balanced precariously on a branch next to Harry's. "Tell me."

Emerald clashed with brown, and Harry let out of weak chocked laugh, "It started with the Maze. But looking at it now, it started…" he cleared his throat, "it started with the Dreams."

"What dreams?"

"You know of astral projecting your spirit?" Ron nodded for Harry to continue, "Well, it is rare, but not unheard of, for one travel into the past. I had been, for several months prior, having weird day dreams; mostly I would go where I felt most comfortable. Then I found myself in Dumbledore's office. Five time's it happened…each time, he was with Trelawney. She's not a fraud you know? She's done…" shaking his head he cleared his throat once more, "Each time she told a prophecy. A prophecy that involved Voldemort and I. She's the reason my parents are dead."

"Hermione's angry about this?" Ron asked, beginning to feel anger towards their bushy haired companion.

"The changes she hates started with the Maze. It started when Cedric Diggory's body lay crumpled at my feet," Ron chocked; he was not expecting that, quickly laying a large hand on Harry's trembling shoulder.

"Harry…that is bound to change someone-"

"I'm not done, Ron. It began with a proposition. It ends with a choice."

"What? I'm not following."

"What would you do, Ron, if your life is about to end, and the holder of your life turns to you, and offers to spare you. Not just you, but twenty of your closest loved ones…would you accept it?"

Ron hesitated, his mind racing forward, and finding no answers, "I don't know. I think I would. My life and twenty others…it seems like a good deal."

"I thought so too…I still think so."

He felt like he was missing something…missing something important and wished he had Hermione's brain so he could just connect all the pieces, Harry's eyes searched Ron's face expectantly. "What- err proposition?"

Ron winced when his voice came with a quiver, the pained smile Harry gave made his heart break, and clearing his throat he tried again, "What proposition?"

"I remember holding Cedric's body in my arms…I remember starting to beg him to come back, when it hit me he was…that he was gone. I ran, I hid. My back was pressed against a tombstone, and I was staring at my hands, and I kept seeing a dead body in them…Everyone I care for…just flashing by, staring up at me with the same lifeless expression…I don't think any of you realize what you mean to me…I don't know…I know I wouldn't have made it without you. If…if I lost you…there wouldn't be any meaning."

Ron watched Harry glance down at his marked arm, and gently caress it, his eyes glazing for a split second. "Harry, don't think like that. Hermione and I are always going to be here. No matter what."

"How can I not? Look what happened with Hermione when she found out!" Harry's eyes blazed to life, and Ron felt his heart stop when a powerful force slammed into him, knocking the breath out of him and for a second Ron felt like he was about to fall, Harry's hand gripped his arm. "You haven't figured it out- have you?"

Ron shook his head, and then something Harry said 'It began with a proposition. Holder of your life turns to you, and offers to spare you. Not just you, but twenty of your closest loved ones.' He remembered his reply. He remembered Harry's 'I thought so too…I still think so.'

"I see you connected the dots," Harry murmured removing his arm and dragging his legs up to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them.

"You've joined Him?" Ron asked his voice quite and strained.

"No!" Harry nearly shouted, Ron stared into his friends eyes and knew, knew that Harry was telling the truth. No one could fake the kind of emotion shinning through.

"Then what is going on?"

"I'm remaining neutral Ron. There's no Light side, no Dark side…Just me. That was the deal. I stay Neutral and he not only spares, but guarantees twenty of my loved ones safety."

That…that wasn't as bad as he thought, letting out a strained awkward laugh, "Jeeze Harry, I thought you were going to tell me you joined the Dark Side and you know became his Heir or some bullshit like that."

Ron cut his laugh off when Harry glanced away guiltily, "There's more. You're not done telling me everything, are you?"

"No."

"Well spit it out. Stop making me wait."

"There is another part of the deal. He offered me power."

"Offered you power? How? You're not joining his side. Your remaining Neutral- you said that!"

"Yes, I'm not joining either side. He offered me power through Knowledge. Knowledge is power."

Frowning Ron watched the way Harry played with his wand, watched the silver streaks of magic fall from his wand, remembered the powerful force that nearly knocked him to the ground, remembered how the air would begin to vibrate and heat up when he got emotional, "How?"

"I was adopted by the Malfoy's, and I spent the entire summer being trained by him, druids, priests, Snape, other Death Eaters. All under the name of Hadrian Malfoy."

Ron felt his heart stop…Hadrian Malfoy, the faint memory of a regal voice saying '_You_ may address me as _Lord _Malfoy', Ron felt the small branch under his arm snap, "Are you fucking with me?"

"I wish," Harry mumbled, his eyes closed, "Ron, I won't lie to you. This summer, this summer has been the best one I've ever had. Sure, I spent most of it studying, dueling, and pretending to be someone I'm not, but I've never had a family before, and that's what the Malfoy's gave me. A family."

"You're a part of my family!" Ron growled anger beginning to surface, "How can you say you've never had a family. My family has accepted you with open arms and, and this is what we get?"

He knew he was being irrational. A small part of him wondered why the thought of Harry remaining neutral and not saving the world from evil didn't bother him so much as Harry getting another family. Harry shook his head, and griped Ron's arm desperately, "It's not like that Ron," Harry said.

"Than what's it like, Harry, cuz I'm dying to know!"

"I don't know. I honestly don't. Your family gave me something else entirely. The Malfoy's gave me a place where I can honestly call my home. Your family," Harry's breathing hitched and Ron noticed his eye's begin to water, "Your family showed me what love is."

Something warm burst in Ron's chest and it took all his might not to grin at Harry stupidly, "Yeah, the Malfoy's wouldn't have been able to show you that."

"Ron, they're good people," Ron's objections where cut off quickly, "They might have different views, but they aren't evil, like we used to think. Draco is"

"Is what Hadrian?"

Ron jumped a foot in the air, before glaring down at the blonde aristocrat who leaned confidently against the school wall, "A ferret," Ron found himself snarling down, before dropping out from the large tree, Harry following closely.

"Real clever, Weasel," Draco replied dryly, his eyes leaving Ron's before stopping at Harry's withdrawn slouched form, "Stand up straight Hadrian."

"Who are you to tell him what to do!" Ron growled taking a step till he was standing protectively in front of Harry, his nerves fraying and his mind whirling madly; unstably.

&

Harry found himself drawing his shoulders back and raising his chin at Draco's command, and laid a hand on Ron's tense shoulder, "its okay Ron, he's right."

"What do you want Draco?"

_I wanted to know that you're O.K?_

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he frowned. _Yes because the last time you told one of your precious little friends your secret it ended so bloody well, you collapsed to the fucking ground Hadrian! You've been wallowing in self-pity since then! How I am not supposed to worry, is beyond me! I can feel the emotions building up and you're going to lose it! You-_

"Oi! What are you doing out here Malfoy, planning on glaring a hole into Harry's forehead." Ron growled, Harry tightened his hand on his shoulder.

"The last time, Draco, was different. It was unexpected, and Hermione took it the wrong way, Ron has taken it well," he said with a glance at his red haired friend who let out a snort.

_I see that, but why? Out of all your friends I would have thought Ron would take it the hardest?_

Wondering the same, Harry stared at Ron, "Ron, why are you taking this so well?"

Harry watched Ron consider his next words carefully, "You're my best mate."

"Yes, because in the past you've taken things so well when it comes to Harry," Draco sneered, his arms folding aggressively against his chest.

"Things are different now. Things changed."

"What changed? How are we supposed to know you're not going to pull a stunt like what happened during the Tri-Wizard Tournament? You left him than because you didn't like that he was the center of attention- and you weren't," Draco stated, dropping his arms down to his side and straightening his shoulders to his full height, and still not reaching Ron's towering form.

"I was young and stupid than. Everything changed when he came back from the maze."

Confused, Harry touched Ron's arm to draw the attention to him, "What changed?"

"You don't know what it was like to watch you go through each challenge. It was maddening. The maze was the worst, especially after you disappeared and the stadium, the professors, everyone went mad. Mass panic…and all I could think was that you've gone and left me behind. That there was no one but Diggory to watch your back…"

Harry watched the emotions fly across Ron's face, and knew that he was telling the truth; Ron was truly shaken by the events of the tournament. "When you came back, I remember thinking 'Thank Merlin that it was Diggory and not you.' I hate that that was the first thing that came to mind. It makes me feel dirty. But I realized then that, you're a brother to me and nothing will come between us. Not beliefs, not magic, nothing. Families don't give up on one another. We support them."

Harry turned his head to hide the tears gathering in his eyes, "Thanks Ron."

"I mean it, mate," than Ron hesitated, and Harry's heart stopped beating, "Just…you promise you haven't gone and joined," here he sneered at Draco, "_them_."

"I am _no_ Death Eater Weasley," Draco grounded out teeth clenched angrily.

Knowing that the one thing Draco detested more than idiots was to be accused of bowing before one, had Harry, once again, laying his hand on Ron's shoulder, "Ron, Draco's telling the truth. He will not bow before anyone; he's too much of a snob."

Snorting Ron jerked his arm, "Damn straight he is."

The three stood in an awkward silence, the wind rustling the massive trees branches, Harry looked across the expanse of Hogwarts grounds, and yearned to transform and run, abruptly he turned to Ron, "Oi, Ron, what do you think about becoming an Animagus?"

Ron's face lit up and he grinned, "I think it would be bloody awesome, mate," Harry watched as Ron's face fell before he added on, "but the ministry keeps tabs on them, and plus there's no books in the school library about becoming one, so we wouldn't have anything to help us."

Shifting uncomfortably, Harry gave a small grin, "I don't think we will need any books from Hogwarts."

Gathering his magic around himself, Harry let Tenderfoot out. The feeling of fur growing and his bones shifting didn't bother as it used to and a contented rumble left his chest as Ron dropped to his knees, eyes wide with excitement. "Bloody Hell! Look at you!"

"We call him Tenderfoot," Draco murmured a look of disgust cross his face when he realized that he and Ron were having a polite conversation.

"Harry? Tenderfoot? What are you Malfoy? A ferret?"

"Very clever, Weasel. I am a stag," Draco sneered going back to leaning against the school wall, Harry butted Ron's shoulder and let out a happy bark.

"I suppose you're called Bambi?"

"I've inheritated Harry's father's animagus name; Prongs," Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's haughty expression, and yanked on Ron's sleeve when he stopped rubbing his ears, he knew he should be embarrassed, but Ron's finger's were digging deeply into his scalp and it just felt so good.

"It's supposed to take years to learn the transformation! You two did it in a summer!"

"A little over three weeks actually," Draco informed him smugly, a cocky grin erupting on his pale face, "But I'm sure Harry had it down much sooner, with his help you might be able to complete the transformation quicker than regular."

Harry puffed up his chest proudly and gave a yip of agreement, Ron snorted "You say it as if Harry's a bloody genius, and no offense mate," Ron gave Harry's ear a hard scratch, "you're not."

"You'd be surprised Weasley," Harry let out a deep whine when he saw Draco's lip curl up in a sneer, "Hadrian is one of the most talented Wizards I have met, and believe me when I say I have met many talented powerful men."

"Don't call him that." Ron said, ignoring everything, "His name is Harry, not Hadrian."

Shaking off the transformation Harry, rose from his crouched position shaking out hair from his eyes, "Ron, Hadrian is me."

"No, you're Harry. You're not Hadrian, Hadrian doesn't exist." Ron's face took on a stubborn set, and Harry felt his joy of being accepted plummet.

"Ron," Harry began his voice cracking slightly,

"Look here Weasley," Draco cut in, his voice cold and deadly, "You have two choices. The first choice is to accept Harry as he is, and that now includes Hadrian, the second is that you remain adamant that he is who he was two years ago, and you ostracize your best friend without meaning too, and if that is your choice, than you might as well kiss your savior goodbye, because you and that mudblood of yours is the only thing keeping him on the lights side."

Time seemed to pause around the three and the constriction in his chest grew and grew, and grew till he staggered back, turning until his hands clutched at Leon's strong limbs, and ignoring Draco's hands on his shoulders and whispered instructions to breath, and Ron's frantic mumbles, he took a deep breath, anchoring his emotions, his erratic magic to Leon's unmovable form.

The world exploded, and suddenly he was aware of everything. His mind raced across the Forest's scope, delving into each and every life form, plant and animal, that he passed by, before returning forcefully to his own, which left him gasping and vibrating with magic.

"Merlin's balls! What the bloody hell was that?"

Harry winced; Ron's voice was loud and scratchy to his sensitive ears, "Ron, it's just my magic reacting negatively, nothing to be worried about."

"Enough! Hadrian, you will listen to me, you will seek help."

"I am, Prongs, we are leaving Hogwarts in three days," he paused, not knowing how he knew that particular information, but a deep gut feeling told him that he was right, and that he would be receiving a summoning sooner than later.

"LEAVING? Where!" Ron bellowed, his face becoming a bright angry red.

"I have an appointment with a Healer," Harry murmured, his face becoming void of any form of emotion, his chest constricted once more, but the same force that swept him out of his body and through the Forbidden Forest's domain kept the crippling effects at bay, as Ron's face took on a hurt expression, "Lucius is concerned, he's pulling me out to get checked over, Draco will be coming as well."

Brown met emerald, and Harry felt Ron searching for any deceptions, Harry did his best to hide each and every one, "Dumbledore knows and respects that, truthfully I'm quite surprised that he hasn't forced me in the infirmary himself."

Harry ignored Draco's snort, his head cocking to the side when a howl filled the Forest grounds, sending electrical jolts through his body in anticipation, _Go, I'll keep Weasley occupied. _

"Ron…I have to go," Harry said reluctantly, "any questions you have, Draco will have the answer to."

"Harry…what? Where are you going now? Harry! I want to know what bloody hell just happened" Ron called as Harry tossed Draco his cloak and with a blink of the eye was bounding across the grounds as a large wolf.

_That includes me as well Tenderfoot, what just happened here was beyond odd, you should tell Voldemort about it._

Briar met him with a joyous growl and a nip to the ear, with a slap of paws she bounded through the Forbidden forest, trusting Harry to follow her obediently, tongue hanging out of his mouth in a slobbery grin, Harry followed.

&

The sounds of a forest can be like magic. The soft sighs of the wind in the trees, the sun rising just to the point of coloring the air crimson, illuminating everything it touches, the ringing silence only broken by the soft sounds of animals beginning their day. Each sense came slowly back to Harry, as soft, almost noticeable flakes of snow drifted down and melted on him and the sleeping figure curled tightly into his side.

Reaching slowly for his element, he let it expand from his chest through his body, he knew Briar needed no help; her Lycan blood allowing for any climate adaption. Harry carded his hands through thick copper tresses, smiling down at her as large bright eyes blinked sleepily up at him. With a yawn she stretched, each muscle constricting and Harry felt goose bumps travel the course of his body. Rising up on her elbows she glanced down at him with heavy thoughtful eyes.

"You know, you're not half bad looking," Briar murmured, her lips curling up with a small smile.

Harry grinned, his hand still fisted in her curls, dragging her head down, her chest pressed tightly against his own, Harry whispered, "You, Briar, are simply breathtaking."

Noses bumping and sliding against one another, Harry watched as Briar's pupils dilated slightly, and wondered if his had done the same. Without a second thought, Harry covered Briar's mouth with his own. Harry let out a soft moan as Briar deepened the kiss her hands running through his hair, and down his neck, and repeated the same soft touches. It was over quickly, but still Harry could feel his pulse pounding in his ears, and his lips spread into, what he knew was the largest smile he had ever done.

&

**HEY! Okay I'm so sorry for how long this took to be uploaded. I work in retail and Christmas was killer busy, I think in one week alone I worked 46 hours. I barely had time to see any friends, so I'm so sorry. Here it is...and below is something I just HAD to write, but doesn't really fit into the story at all...but goes somewhat along the lines of the last bit in this chapter. Remember REview :D  
**

Harry's fingers skimmed the ivory piano keys, a soft smile on his face, as he remember the only time Aunt Petunia had ever taught him something. He had been six, peering around the corner hesitantly as she played a soft lullaby in the living room. When she had left to prepare Dudley's second lunch, Harry scurried over to the piano, placing his small bony fingers on the keys. With surprising ease, Harry duplicated Aunt Petunia's lullaby with a deeper tone. Over come with a sense of happiness, Harry began to start trying to produce common songs he knew. Petunia had walked quietly back into the room, standing behind him until he noticed her presence. Silently she sat next to him, placing his hands on the far right, while she took the left. Slowly she began to teach him keys, and simple songs.

Glancing around the empty Hogwarts classroom, Harry took a seat on the bench in front of the dark grand piano. His fingers felt clumsy, he found he hit the keys harder due to the thick calluses on his hands blocking some feeling. Slowly the soft melody he first learnt erupted in a slow stream, smiling he felt his heart ache for the first time at the thought of the Dursley's. Still with the soft melody playing an image of Briar sprang to his mind, opening his mouth he began to hum, than softly lyrics began to fall from his lips. All the emotions and feelings he felt for her, and not Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend, fell from his lips.

_Everyone's around, no words are coming out.  
And I can't find my breathe, can we just say the rest with no sound.  
And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.  
And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you.  
I would._

_(**Mariana's Trench, Good to You)**_

He played this verse over and over again, his mind falling back to the day, the first snow fall if he remembered correctly. Waking up shivering and covered in a blanket of snow was not something you forgot easily. But Briar had been there, curled up to his side, the snow melting around her, her arms slick with water. She felt no cold, Harry felt a tad jealous as he reached for his wand, casting a semi-permanent heating spell. She didn't need one, her body heat was much higher than regular humans, and she was able to last in any climate. He watched her eyes flutter open, watched awareness slowly make its way to her. He remembered her soft smile as she leaned over him, her fingers trailing softly down his face and neck. Remembered how he slowly leant forward, how her eyes sparkled against the white sky, and how her lips felt as if they were made of silk. Harry's hands slammed angrily down on the piano keys as Ginny's hurt face flickered through his mind.


End file.
